Good looking idols
by tavis-rock
Summary: tras fracasar incontables veces por calificar como idol, Honoka, teniendo como rivales a Maki y a Rin, termina metiendose en aprietos y tras ello, una oportunidad de ser una idol, sin embargo las cosas comenzaran a marchar de una extraña manera, encontrandose con adversidades y un viejo amor, pero mas que todo, encontrandose en peligro. TsubaHono NicoMaki RinPana NozoEri KotoUmi
1. chapter 1 ¿Seremos idols?

**buenas noches sexys lectores aqui les traigo este fisco de Fic que me anime a escribir por amor al arte xD en fin esta muy revuelto,pero mas adelante se iran aclarando las cosas.**

 **el rango es T porque esas Eri y Nozomi seran unas traviesillas y le daran muchos dolores de estomago a las tres protagonistas jaja.**

 **en fin, sin mas aqui les dejo esta cosa basada en un dorama igual de fumado jaja (Si saben el nombre les ruego no lo digan en los reviews)**

* * *

Algo grande existió una vez, no un edificio, no un monumento, tampoco un animal, o algo que pudiese ser físico, eso grande que existió alguna vez fue un nombre, uno donde cientos de sentimientos fueron reunidos en música, sentimientos correspondidos y no correspondidos, un gran nombre que quedara en la memoria de todos aquellos que pudieron ser capaces de pronunciarlo, ese el nombre de M's.

.

Kousaka Honoka caminaba fuera de clases, estaba apresurada y tenía que llegar muy pronto a la audición que le esperaba desde hace una semana, como siempre rezando y esperando a que no fallara….. Otra vez.

-¡Honoka!- la voz de una de sus compañeras la llamaba por lo que ella se giró para ver.

-Hideko, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba Honoka a su amiga que solo la saludaba.

-Mucha suerte con tu audición de hoy, esperemos que muy pronto podamos verte en carteleras, en anuncios y en la Tv como la nueva súper idol- decía la peli naranja entusiasmada.

-No creo llegar tan alto, pero al menos espero poder conocer a la gran Nico-chan, seria grandioso poder estar en un escenario junto a ella- decía Honoka con ojos soñadores.

-Por cierto ¿No tu audición es a las 6:00 pm? Faltan diez minutos- agregaba aquello la chica.

-¡¿Diez minutos?! Voy tarde!, gracias adiós!- se despedía Honoka y comenzaba a correr hacia su destino, esperando que este fuera su día de suerte y pudiera calificar.

Corrió tanto como pudo hasta que logro ver aquel establecimiento de aquella agencia lo suficientemente cerca para notar la presencia de muchas chicas que esperaban ansiosas por una oportunidad para calificar también.

-Oh hay muchas chicas aquí- decía mientras pasaba entre las jóvenes que esperaban ansiosas su turno de entrar.

-muy bien, las chicas con la solicitud de Sunrise, pasen de este lado por favor- decía un asistente en la entrada.

Honoka de inmediato se apresuró a llegar hasta ahí y así logro entrar a las instalaciones donde una oportunidad más de cumplir su sueño se hacía presente.

Una vez la hicieron pasar a una de las salas, pudo ver el pequeño escenario armado y tres hombres al frente de este, esos parecían ser los jueces, así mismo vio al menos a 20 chicas en el cuarto, entre las que pudo notar a dos en especial, esas dos chicas que se encontraba siempre en todas sus audiciones y que tras un tiempo se habían convertido en rivales mutuas.

-No puede ser…. ¿Otra vez aquí esas dos?- decía aquello Honoka por lo bajo notando la mirada violeta de una de ellas sobre la suya.

-¿Qué estas mirando?- decía la chica de ojos violetas a Honoka que solo aparto la mirada de ella con replica.

-Una amargada, eso miro- fue la única respuesta de Honoka ganándose una mirada aún más intensa.

-mejor ser una amargada y no una idiota- fue la única respuesta de la chica.

-Podre ser una idiota pero ¿Sabes qué?….. Hoy yo me llevare la audición- afirmo Honoka con orgullo.

-Ya veremos eso- fue la respuesta de la chica de cabellos rojos que solo estaba recargada contra una de las paredes de aquel cuarto.

-¡Oh! Sabía que me las encontraría otra vez aquí Nya- se acercaba la otra chica a sus rivales que se miraban como siempre acostumbraron, con molestia.

-Rin-chan…. Mi digna rival al fin aparece- eran las palabras de Honoka viendo a la peli naranja que solo sonreía como acostumbraba.

-Pff….. Ella digna rival, si claro- se burlaba la pelirroja.

-No toco el piano como Maki-chan pero si puedo hacer esto Nya- decía aquello Rin levantando su pierna hasta su cabeza, haciendo un Split perfecto y sin tambalear dejando con cierto asombro a las otras dos chicas.

Antes de siquiera poder seguir molestándose, el asistente de los jueces hizo que todas tomaran un turno para pasar a presentarse y a llevar a cabo su audición. La primera de ellas fue Honoka que con cierto nerviosismo paso al escenario.

-Muy bien, ¿Cuál es tu nombre y cuántos años tienes?- preguntaba uno de los jueces.

-Mi nombre es Kousaka Honoka, tengo 16 años, soy estudiante y deseo con todo mi corazón convertirme en una idol- decía con firmeza Honoka.

-de acuerdo…. ¿Qué vas a hacer para nosotros hoy?- preguntaba otro de los jueces.

-voy a cantar y bailar- decía aquello con una impecable sonrisa en su rostro.

-muy bien, adelante- decía el juez.

Honoka se emprendió a hacer su baile acompañado de su canto, un baile de alrededor de 30 segundos, antes de que se detuviera y mirara a los jueces con algo de sorpresa.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntaba uno de los hombres.

-Eso es todo- decía Honoka.

-¿Eso es todo? Pero…. ¿Por qué?- preguntaba confundido uno de los hombres.

-Nunca había llegado tan lejos, normalmente me sacaban del escenario después de los primeros 10 segundos ¿puedo hacerlo otra vez?- preguntaba Honoka rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo apenada.

-…..Siguiente- pidió un juez.

- _¡Demonios!-_ se maldijo mentalmente Honoka tras haber fallado una vez más.

-Idiota- fueron las palabras de Maki que pasaba al lado de Honoka con una sonrisa burlona, ella sería la siguiente.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre y cuántos años tienes?- volvían a preguntar a Maki esta vez los jueces.

-Mi nombre es Nishikino Maki, tengo 15 años, soy estudiante- decía con completa serenidad la pelirroja.

-¿Qué nos vas a presentar?- preguntaba uno de los hombres.

-Voy a tocar una pieza de piano- decía aquello con una sonrisa que encanto a más de una persona en el lugar.

-interesante, puede tocar- daba la indicación el hombre.

Maki dando un ligero suspiro se emprendió a tocar aquel teclado que se había preparado para que ella tocara, todo estaba bien hasta que miro hacia donde estaban sus dos rivales, Honoka la miraba con irritación mientras que Rin pretendiendo animarla hacia una cara extraña.

Maki no pudo evitar reírse ante la expresión boba de Rin lo que los jueces notaron de inmediato.

-Un poco más de seriedad- pidió uno de ellos a Maki quien solo asintió sin dejar de tocar.

-Ah…. ¿Conque no puedes tocar bien si hago esto?- decía a si misma Honoka mirando esta vez con una sonrisa maliciosa a Maki y comenzaba a hacer caras extrañas también.

-¿Honoka-chan también quiere animar a Maki-chan?- preguntaba Rin a la castaña que solo sonrió mas maliciosa.

-Si claro… apoyarla- era la respuesta de Honoka mirando a la pelirroja que trataba de no reírse inútilmente.

-¡Suficiente! No puedo continuar sui esas dos idiotas están molestando- decía Maki deteniéndose y señalando acusadoramente a las dos chicas que solo reían por lo bajo.

-le falta concentración señorita, de acuerdo…. Siguiente- decía el juez haciendo que Maki se retirara frustrada de aquel escenario.

-pagaran caro par de idiotas- fue su única palabra hacia las dos chicas que reían.

La ultima en pasar esta ve seria Rin que paso con completo entusiasmo y se paró con energía y positivismo en el escenario.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre y cuántos años tienes?- volvía la pregunta.

-Mi nombre es Hoshizora Rin, tengo 15 años, soy estudiante Nya- decía aquello con normalidad.

-¿Dijo Nya?- pregunto uno de los hombres a otro.

-Eso parece…- afirmaba el otro juez.

-Ok, ¿Qué harás para nosotros hoy?- preguntaba.

-voy a bailar- era la respuesta de Rin.

-adelante- daban la orden los hombres.

Rin hacia un baile perfecto y bastante limpio, esto asombraba a todos en la sala, de no ser porque a media presentación la detuvieron uno de los jueces.

-¿Qué pasa Nya?- preguntaba la peli naranja.

-El baile es perfecto y todo, pero…. ¿Es muy necesario el Nya tras cada paso?- preguntaba uno de los jueces.

-¡Es mi palabra de la suerte, no actuare nunca sin ella Nya!- decía Rin con orgullo.

-….Siguiente-

-¡No puede ser Nya!- dijo Rin derrotada.

Las demás concursantes pasaron a su audición, unas eran buenas, otras daban pena, pero para esas tres chicas la competencia había terminado ya. Solo quedaba esperar hasta el final de la audición los resultados.

-muy bien, después de analizar y evaluar el desempeño de todas y cada una de las aspirantes los jueces llegaron a un resultado- anunciaba el joven asistente.

-No es que quiera que pierdan todas menos yo pero….. ¡Que pierdan todas menos yo!- decía Honoka cruzando sus dedos y cerrando los ojos.

-ahora por eso perderás- decía Maki a la castaña.

-ya vienen los resultados Nya- decía Rin cruzando los dedos también.

-muy bien, según la votación de los jueces y los requisitos de inscripción, la aceptada es…-

-¿Es?...-

-Hoshizora Rin-

-¡No puede ser!- decían Honoka y Maki al mismo tiempo.

.

Honoka salía desanimada de aquella agencia, parecía que pronto comenzaría a llover, era perfecto para sentirse miserable, aún más que cualquier otra ocasión, no sabía exactamente que no era momento de rendirse, pero sus oportunidades estaban acabándose, eso la tenía sumamente preocupada.

Repentinamente sin fijarse por donde caminaba choco contra alguien, haciéndola caer imprevistamente.

-Waha! Lo siento…. Oh….- exclamo Honoka percatándose de la persona con la que había chocado.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas!- se quejaba Maki, con ella había chocado.

-Lo siento mucho, estaba distraída- se disculpaba Honoka.

-No me extraña- era la única respuesta de Maki quien se levantaba y le daba la espalda a Honoka continuando con su camino.

Honoka miro que la pelirroja había tirado su teléfono celular en el proceso, debía devolverlo aunque esa chica no le agradara mucho.

-¡Maki-chan espera!- corría Honoka para alcanzar a la menor, le miraba parada en una esquina completamente inmóvil.

Maki observaba detenidamente a dos hombres y una chica joven en aquella esquina, tenían a la mano un celular muy similar al de ella y de igual manera podía observar a ambos hombres hablando con la joven castaña.

-señorita Koizumi, su padre se encontrara muy feliz de que haya obtenido información tan valiosa, Con esto la agencia Sunrise se verá hundida y sus trámites ilegales pararan aquí- decía el hombre a la joven que solo asintió.

-espero que así sea, no me gusta apoyar a mi padre en este tipo de cosas, estoy cansada de no poder tener una vida normal de estudiante- eran las palabras de la joven que se daba la media vuelta y se aproximaba hasta un vehículo de no ser porque noto una mirada violeta observando el momento -¡Oye tú!- exclamo la chica haciendo que Maki se sobresaltara y retrocediera, así mismo ambos hombres corrían hasta ella.

-¡Diablos!- exclamaba Maki pretendiendo correr en dirección contraria.

-Maki-chan tu celular se te call…- Honoka llegaba hasta Maki y debido al fuerte correr de ambas chocaron fuertemente haciendo que aquellos hombres chocaran con ellas también.

-¡Honoka idiota!- se quejaba Maki levantándose rápidamente.

Honoka levanto la cabeza, el celular de Maki se le había caído de las manos, y al buscarlo, ahora había dos celulares iguales en el piso, aquellos hombres también miraban los celulares confundidos de cuál sería el suyo.

-Demonios, El que sea está bien- dijo aquello Honoka tomando uno de los celulares y poniéndose de pie.

-Quieta, nos llevaremos ambos- decía aquello la chica joven que estaba en compañía de esos hombres.

-¡No, uno es de Maki-chan!- era la respuesta de Honoka aferrándose al celular que había tomado.

-¡quítenselo!- ordenaba la chica a aquellos dos hombres que incorporándose caminaban hasta Honoka.

-Si señorita Koizumi- dijeron ambos al unísono.

-No te quedes ahí tonta- Maki decía aquello tomando la mano de Honoka y tirando de ella para comenzar a correr.

Honoka confundida se dejó llevar mientras miraba un par de veces a sus espaldas donde ambos hombres las perseguían junto a la joven castaña.

.

Rin era llevada hasta una oficina, donde el jefe de aquella área quería verla. Esta estaba bastante ansiosa, era la primera vez que calificaba.

-puede pasar señorita- decía aquello el joven asistente que la llevaba hasta el interior de la oficina.

Rin paso con una gran sonrisa a aquella oficina, el lugar era bastante formal y en aquel lugar frente a un escritorio estaba un hombre de al menos 40 años esperando por ella.

-Muchas gracias por aceptarme Nya- se acercaba Rin hasta el frente del escritorio con una gran sonrisa, el hombre la miraba de pies a cabeza.

-Un gusto tenerte aquí Hoshizora-san, veo que eres una damita muy hermosa.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Rin se sonrojara y a la vez se sintiera alagada. –gracias…- agradecía Rin el cumplido.

-estuve observándote todo el tiempo durante tu presentación, puedo decir que tus piernas son bastante bellas y fuertes, tienes un buen talento jovencita, y estoy seguro que con ese rostro tan bello saltaras a la fama rápidamente- eran las palabras del hombre que caminaba cerca de Rin y posaba sus manos sobre los hombros de la peli naranja.

-Ummm, entiendo… ¿Qué debo hacer ahora que tengo una oportunidad?- preguntaba Rin levantándose también del lugar y retirando las manos que aquel hombre de sus hombros y mirándolo de frente a cierta distancia. , comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa de una manera negativa.

-Qué bueno que lo preguntes, ¿sabes lo que hay que hacer en el mundo del espectáculo para conseguir un buen puesto, verdad?- decía aquel hombre relamiéndose los labios y Rin solo retrocedió un par de pasos más.

-No….- respondió Rin sintiendo cada vez más nervios.

-te lo pondré fácil jovencita…. Comienza por quitarte ese pantalón corto y esa bonita blusa- decía el hombre con una lasciva expresión haciendo que Rin captara el mensaje y retrocediera por completo.

-No…. Aléjate, no me toques…..- susurraba Rin abrazándose a sí misma y mirando con temor a aquel hombre.

.

Maki se adentró al interior de la agencia en la que habían hecho su audición anteriormente y mirando entre los pasillos, buscaba una posible sala en la cual ocultarse de quienes las perseguían.

-Maki-chan ahí- señalaba Honoka una puerta que decía ''servicio''

La pelirroja no lo pensó dos veces y rápidamente corrió hasta ahí entrando en esa sala y cerrando la puerta tras de ella, se terminaba de recargar en la puerta y respiraba pesadamente.

-Dios… ¿Por qué nos persiguen?- preguntaba Honoka a la pelirroja que solo la miro con preocupación.

-No lo se pero es mejor perderlos de vista, parecen muy peligrosos- decía aquello Maki a la castaña.

Honoka estuvo a punto de hablar, pero algo las hizo guardar silencio, habían escuchado una voz femenina en el interior de aquel cuarto de servicio, ambas se sobresaltaron, sin embargo cuidadosamente comenzaron a moverse tratando de buscar a la dueña de aquella voz.

-mira parece que provienen de aquí- susurraba Honoka a la pelirroja asomándose cerca de unas cajas.

Maki la siguió y también se asomó, ahí pudieron ver a dos mujeres.

-¿Por qué estas molesta conmigo Ericchi?- preguntaba una peli morada trajeada a una rubia que le daba la espalda y fruncía el ceño.

-No creas que no vi a ese hombre insinuándote algo en el almuerzo ¿Quién era?- respondía la rubia molesta a la peli morada que solo suspiro.

-Una propuesta indecorosa que rechace de inmediato Ericchi, así que por favor no te enojes conmigo- decía la chica peli morada a la rubia.

-¡No te creo!- Exclamaba la rubia a la chica trajeada.

Esta solo suspiro una vez más y acercándose peligrosamente a la rubia la tomo de la cintura y poso una de sus manos sobre el mentón de esta para hacer que la mirara, el ambiente entre ambas se comenzaba a poner lascivo.

-¿Qué…Que demonios hacen?- susurraba Maki con un poderoso sonrojo en su rostro, Honoka solo miraba con curiosidad la escena sin hacer ruido.

-¿Cuántas veces tendré que recordarte que solo te amo a ti?... o acaso quieres que le enseñe a todo tu cuerpo que te amo solo a ti- decía de una muy seductora manera la peli morada a la rubia que se sonrojaba y comenzaba a acercar su rostro al de la otra.

-Nozomi…..- susurraba la rubia el nombre de la peli morada.

De un momento a otro ambas se besaban de una manera un tanto ardiente, Honoka se quedaba con la boca abierta mientras que Maki ponía expresión de horror ante la escena.

-¡Waha! ¡Eso es asqueroso!- exclamaba Maki levantándose estrepitosamente de su escondite haciendo que algunas cajas cayeran y a su vez creando un estruendo total en aquel cuarto llamando la atención de ambas mujeres que se vieron molestas ante la interrupción.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?- preguntaba Nozomi a las dos chicas, Maki estaba boca abajo gracias a las cajas que le cayeron encima y Honoka estaba sentada en el piso tosiendo por el polvo que provoco aquel estruendo.

.

La joven castaña corría en busca de aquellas chicas entre las instalaciones, se había separado de los otros dos hombres para rastrearlas mejor, sin embargo nada le parecía un lugar en el que aquellas chicas pudieran huir.

-Esto está mal, si pierdo esa información no podre librarme de la orden de mi padre…..- susurraba para sí misma la castaña.

Un ruido llamo su atención, provenía de una oficina que tenía escrito en una placa la palabra ''director de danza'' decidió acercarse hasta ahí, no fue hasta que un joven le impedía el paso.

-No puedes pasar por aquí jovencita, regresa por donde viniste- decía el joven asistente a la castaña que solo frunció el ceño y de un empujón hizo a un lado al joven chico.

-seguro están aquí- pensaba la castaña abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Se sobresaltó de bastante al ver como un hombre mayor sujetaba de la muñeca a una chica de cabello corto y color naranja, así como tenía su otra mano tirando de la blusa de esta. Asco eso fue lo que sintió.

-Tu, viejo asqueroso, quítale las manos de encima a la chica- decía la castaña al hombre que solo le sonrió burlón.

-Sal de aquí jovencita, estamos negociando- era la única respuesta del hombre.

-Por favor ayúdame- exclamaba Rin a la chica ojigris que solo frunció el ceño ante la necedad del hombre.

Sin cuidado alguno, de su saco negro tomo un arma que no dudo en apuntar contra el hombre que la observo con cierto asombro.

-La negociación termino, ¿Puedes dejarla ir ya?- advertía la chica a lo que el hombre sonrió de nuevo.

-No trates de engañarme, suelta tu juguetito y déjanos a solas- era la respuesta del hombre.

La joven castaña solo rodo los ojos y apuntando esta vez a una gran pantalla en aquella oficina apretó el gatillo haciendo un estruendoso sonido y perforando aquella pantalla, aquel hombre tras sobresaltarse comenzó a ponerse pálido.

-no lo preguntare de nuevo ¿Puedes dejar a la chica libre?- preguntaba una vez más la castaña, el hombre no dudo ni un segundo y solo rápidamente a Rin quien corrió lejos de él.

-buena decisión- fueron las únicas palabras de la castaña que volvió a enfundar a aquella arma y salió de la oficina.

Rin no podía dejar ir a aquella chica sin agradecerle lo que acababa de hacer por ella, por lo que olvidando por completo su temor de hace un momento corrió hasta donde esta se iba y la sujeto de la muñeca.

-Oye…. Yo…. Quiero darte las gracias, me salvaste de morir de vergüenza, eres muy amable Nya- decía Rin a al castaña que solo la miro seria para después suavizar su mirada, aquella peli naranja parecía tan inocente.

-N…No es nada, debo irme- decía la castaña dándole la espalda a Rin y esta la llamo una vez más.

-Espera…. No me has dicho tu nombre- decía aquello Rin a la castaña que solo la miro un momento.

-Umm, Koizumi… Koizumi Hanayo, ahora, no le digas a nadie que me viste ¿Está bien? Debo irme- eran las únicas palabras de Hanayo quien salía por aquella puerta y dejaba a Rin con una gran satisfacción por dentro, se sentía feliz de que esa chica hubiera llegado en el mejor momento.

.

-Ella me obligo a entrar aquí- decía Honoka a la peli morada que tenía expresión seria en su rostro.

-Tu dijiste que nos ocultáramos aquí!- replicaba Maki mirando a la castaña que desviaba la mirada de la de ella con traición.

-¿Ocultarse de que?- preguntaba esta vez la rubia a ambas convictas.

-Unos hombres trajeados confundieron un celular con el mío y lo quieren por la fuerza, honestamente no estoy segura de sí tengo mi celular o el de ellos- respondía Maki a la rubia.

Tanto Nozomi como Eri se miraban con algo de duda, no fue hasta que Nozomi recordó aquellos dos rostros.

-Oh, ustedes son las que hicieron el ridículo en la sala diez ¿Verdad?- decía Nozomi recordando a aquellas chicas.

-¡Uhg!…. Nos vio- fue la respuesta de Honoka que se apenaba por lo sucedido.

-Interesante… muy interesante- decía Nozomi rascándose la barbilla, su mirada delataba que planeaba algo.

-¿Quién te crees para llamarnos ridículas…. Bueno Honoka lo es pero, yo no- se defendía Maki y Honoka solo la miro con replica de una manera muy infantil.

-¿Qué quién es? Ella, aunque no lo creas, es la directora absoluta del área artística de Sunrise, Toujou Nozomi, la única persona que puede darle ordenes es el jefe absoluto de la compañía- respondía Eri orgullosa a la pelirroja que solo puso cara de sorpresa.

-¿Tu eres la jefa del área de artes? Eso quiere decir que tú eliges a las nuevas idols- decía aquello con gran sorpresa Honoka mirando a Nozomi quien sonreía amablemente.

-Asi es, y una gran idea se me acaba de ocurrir, así que pueden venir a mi oficina un momento?- preguntaba Nozomi saliendo de aquel cuarto de servicio.

-Pero… ¿Y si esos hombres nos ven?- preguntaba Honoka.

-Tengan- Eri les ofrecía dos botargas de animales, una de un oso pardo y otra de una pantera.

-¿No llamaremos más la atención con esto?- preguntaba Maki mirando el traje de pantera en sus manos.

-Descuida, aquí todos andan con atuendos como estos debido a sus puestos de trabajo, así que no te preocupes- decía Nozomi sonriendo a la pelirroja y esta solo se estremeció ante aquella sonrisa.

-Vamos a ser violadas por ellas…- susurraba Maki con pánico a Honoka y esta solo sonrió con ironía mientras comenzaba a ponerse el traje de oso.

-No sabía que fueras homofóbica- era la respuesta de Honoka a la pelirroja que terminaba por ponerse la cabeza de pantera.

-Lo soy y mucho- eran las únicas palabras de Maki que salía a la par de las otras de aquel cuarto.

Caminaban detrás de las dos mujeres con completa normalidad, justo al doblar la esquina ambas lograron ver a uno de esos hombres que caminaba por el mismo pasillo, este paso justo a su lado sin siquiera mirarlas, ambas chicas se sintieron aliviadas. Una vez que cruzaron ese pasillo tuvieron enfrente una gran puerta con una placa que decía, ''dirección de artes'' el cual Nozomi abrió y las hizo pasar.

Baya…. Qué oficina tan elegante- decía Honoka con asombro mirando aquel lugar.

-una muy buena empleada de aquí la diseño, si gustas puedo darte su tarjeta- era la respuesta de Eri que ofrecía aquella tarjeta a la castaña, en ella aparecía el nombre de Minami Kotori.

\- y bien ¿de que querías hablarnos?- se adelantaba a preguntar Maki a la peli morada que tomaba asiento en su oficina y comenzaba a buscar entre sus cajones algo.

-tengo entendido que ustedes tienen un largo currículo de audiciones fallidas, todo viene aquí, en el papeleo que nos entregaron de ustedes para la audición, parece que están muy esmeradas en lograr convertirse en idols ¿verdad?- preguntaba Nozomi a ambas chicas que solo asintieron.

-también tienen fama de problemáticas, aunque al parecer otra chica aparte de ustedes se incluye, ¿Hoshizora Rin es que se llama?- preguntaba de nueva cuenta Nozomi.

-Oh si, pero ella ya fue aceptada en la audición de hoy- agregaba Honoka.

-ya veo, bueno, pues tengo muy buenas noticias para ustedes- decía Nozomi.

-¿Qué es?- preguntaba Maki a la peli morada.

-Ustedes necesitan ocultarse y yo necesito nuevo material a pulir, así que ¿Qué opinan de tener un contrato justo ahora?- proponía Nozomi a lo que ambas chicas se sobresaltaron con emoción.

-¿Qué? ¿Es enserio?- exclamaba Maki completamente sorprendida.

-Completamente, tengo grandes planes para ustedes dos- sonreía Nozomi a ambas chicas.

-Claro que aceptamos, no hay duda- respondía esta vez Honoka con emoción.

-Muy bien, solo recuerden leer bien las condiciones y podrán firmar- agregaba Nozomi. –Ericchi ¿podrías traerme los documentos necesarios?- pedía amablemente Nozomi a la rubia que solo asintió y fue en busca de aquellos papeles.

-No puedo creerlo….. Maki-chan lo logramos ¡Seremos idols!- exclamaba Honoka dando un abrazo a su ex rival que solo se sonrojo levemente.

-¡Oye! No te di permiso de abrazarme- se quejaba la pelirroja. –bueno…. Solo por hoy- fue su única respuesta ya que se encontraba entusiasmada también.

Una vez Eri llego hasta ellas con los papeles necesarios, los coloco sobre el escritorio, Nozomi estuvo a punto de hablar, sin embargo Maki y Honoka la irrumpieron al tomar la hoja principal y firmarla sin siquiera leer alguna de las reglas legales escritas ahí.

-Oh…. ¿Acaso no les dije que esperaran? – decía Nozomi sorprendida ante la actitud infantil de ambas chicas.

-¡No importa! Aremos lo que sea para convertirnos en idols- decía aquello Honoka con energía.

-además no dejaríamos escapar una oportunidad como esta- aclaraba Maki también.

-bien…. Ya que, ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de leer el acuerdo, les explicare las cosas, y esta vez no tienen opción, tendrán que ajustarse al contrato, de lo contrario pueden meterse en problemas legales, así que, escuchen- decía Nozomi con una expresión más seria. –aquí mismo les presento el proyecto M's del que ustedes dos serán parte juntas- decía aquello Nozomi mostrándoles un poster a ambas chicas donde se podían apreciar dos siluetas, sin embargo algo no andaba bien a ojos de ambas.

-Eh… ¿acaso esas son siluetas de dos hombres?- preguntaba Maki señalando el poster.

-Exactamente- contestaba Nozomi con malicia.

-Entonces…. Eso quiere decir que… ¡¿EHE?!- exclamaba con sorpresa Honoka.

-Asi es, ustedes se convertirán en idols, pero tomando un rol diferente, cuando estén en la oficina serán chicas cualquiera, pero en el escenario, ustedes serán Idols masculinos!- exclamaba Nozomi con una traviesa sonrisa a lo que Honoka y Maki palidecieron.

-Espera! No quiero hacer esto ¿Por qué tenemos que vestirnos de hombres?- exclamaba molesta Maki a la peli morada.

-Porque es un nuevo proyecto secreto que estuve planeando desde hace mucho, además, ya firmaron el contrato, así que…. No tienen de otra- decía Nozomi con una sonrisa triunfante y Maki y Honoka solo se miraron mutuamente con preocupación.

-Ericchi, llama a la maquillista, necesitamos un cambio de imagen para estas dos- pedía Nozomi a la rubia que solo asintió con una sonrisa.

.

-Nozomi-chan, ya están tus chicas… o debería decir, tus chicos- decía la maquillista a la peli morada que llegaba y observaba detenidamente a Honoka y a Maki.

-lucen muy atractivos- era la respuesta de Nozomi con una risita.

-Me siento avergonzada en muchas maneras- decía Maki mirándose al espejo, usaba una camisa de vestir color rojo, una corbata negra y un chaleco abierto también color negro, a su vez llevaba unos jeans de color obscuro y unas botas a juego con el saco, sin mencionar que ahora usaba una peluca de un color rojo mucho más obscuro a su cabello propio y usaba algo de maquillaje que hacía que sus facciones finas y femeninas no resaltaran demasiado.

-oh vamos Maki-chan no es tan malo- hablaba esta vez Honoka, quien vestía un saco negro abierto, una camisa de vestir color naranja, un moño color negro y unos jeans claros con zapatos de vestir a juego, al igual que Maki usaba una peluca que era castaña muy obscura con unos cuantos mechones teñidos de color naranja y el maquillaje que ocultaba sus facciones finas y femeninas no podía faltar.

-¡Qué gran trabajo!- exclamaba Eri mirando a amabas chicas, Honoka posaba de una manera ridícula frente al espejo mientras que Maki se miraba con incomodidad.

-muy bien, muchachas, ahora mismo les presentare su nuevo departamento, en el que después de cada actuación podrán llegar y quedarse, a cambio podrán estar ocultas de esos hombres que las persiguen, ustedes cumplen su sueño y yo tengo a mis idols ¿Todas ganamos no?- decía Nozomi sonriente arrojándole unas llaves a Honoka quien las atrapo.

-Es un poco extraño….. Pero de todo corazón, se lo agradezco Toujou-san- decía Honoka haciendo una ligera reverencia ante Nozomi quien se sorprendió para después sonreír.

-llámame solamente Nozomi Honoka-chan- pedía la peli morada.

.

(Dos semanas después)

-Nozomi ¿Estas segura que es una buena idea apresurarse con esas chicas?- preguntaba Eri a la peli morada que caminaba a la par de ella.

-Claro, además sabes que puedo conseguir una presentación digna fácilmente para mis trabajadores, es hora de conseguir algo de trabajo para esas dos, además han entrenado bastante duro estas dos últimas semanas- respondía Nozomi.

-bien, esperemos y puedas conseguir algo bueno- decía Eri a la mayor que solo le sonrió.

-Nada es imposible- respondía Nozomi.

Nozomi llegaba y tocaba la puerta de aquella gran oficina, no tardaron en entrar, ahí en un gran escritorio se encontraba una mujer muy hermosa que le dedicaba una sonrisa a Nozomi.

-Es agradable tenerte por aquí Toujou-san- decía una chica castaña.

-Gracias Anju-san, vengo a hacerte una petición- hablaba Nozomi.

-Tus peticiones siempre son interesantes, ¿Dime que es esta vez?- preguntaba Anju curiosa.

-Necesito un lugar al término de la presentación de Nico-chan este fin de semana, tengo dos nuevas caras que pulir en el escenario- Proponía Nozomi a Anju.

-Umm, lo veo un poco difícil, sabes que Nico es un poco especial a la hora de compartir su escenario con otros, y más si son aspirantes nuevos- respondía Anju algo pensativa.

-Por favor, a cambio puedo umm….. Puedo darte el número de la sexy chica francesa que se encarga de las escenografías, sé que estas poniéndola en tu mira- proponía Nozomi maliciosa a Anju despertando su interés total.

-¿De verdad tienes el número de Erena?... diablos… que tentador… ¡No te creo!- decía Anju ansiosa.

-Bueno, tal vez no te interesa tanto- decía Nozomi poniéndose de pie y mostrando un papel con un número telefónico.

-¡Maldición Toujou….. Lo quiero… ¡Lo quiero!- exclamaba sumamente entusiasmada Anju.

-¿Y sabes que quiero yo? Presentar a mis chicos al término de la presentación de Nico-chan-decía Nozomi de una manera tentadora a la castaña que se podría jurar que le salía cola y la movía como cachorro.

-¡Maldición! Tu ganas, tendrás tu lugar al final, ahora dame eso!-exclamaba entusiasmada Anju, Nozomi solo sonrió complacida y le entrego el numero al mismo tiempo que ella resabia los papeles que avalaban la presentación que deseaba obtener.

-fue un placer negociar contigo Anju-san- salía con los documentos Nozomi triunfante al lado de Eri que solo sonreía ante la habilidad de la peli morada para negociar.

-Bien hecho Nozomi- alagaba Eri a la mayor que solo la miro con una tímida sonrisa.

-No me premiaras por mi esfuerzo?-preguntaba Nozomi a la rubia que solo se inclinó ligeramente juntando sus labios con los de ella.

.

Eri llegaba al apartamento de Maki y Honoka, donde ambas estaban practicando arduamente como lo hacían todos los días.

-¡ya te dije que se me van a salir los intestinos si me inclino más!- se quejaba Honoka ya que Maki la estaba obligando a agacharse completamente con las piernas extendidas.

-Exageras demasiado, si no comieras tanto pan seguro serias más flexible- se quejaba Maki.

-Chicas, tengo buenas noticias para ustedes- llamaba Eri a las dos chicas que rápido atendieron.

-¿Qué pasa Eri-chan?- preguntaba Honoka respirando con dificultad.

-Nozomi ha conseguido que se presenten el siguiente fin de semana en el ten music, justo después del término de la presentación de Nico- daba la noticia Eri.

-¿Qué? ¿Nos presentaremos en el mismo escenario que Nico-chan?- decía Emocionaba e incrédula Honoka.

-Así es, el último número de la presentación les corresponde a ustedes, así que esfuércense mucho- animaba Eri a las dos chicas.

-Daremos lo mejor, este será nuestro debut después de todo- exclamaba Maki sonriente.

.

Honoka pensaba detenidamente en el pequeño camerino antes de su presentación, en tan poco tiempo logro estar con Maki sin matarse mutuamente, incluso esta había cooperado en los entrenamientos, de verdad le sorprendía el hecho de que pudieran apaciguarse tras trabajar juntas, y aunque hubiera muchas fricciones entre ellas todavía, estaban juntas en eso….. eso….

-El celular….. ¿Qué podrá ser tan importante en el?- se preguntaba así misma Honoka recordando aquel artefacto que habían olvidado por completo tras la emoción de convertirse en idols. -Tendré que averiguarlo después- finalizaba Honoka poniéndose de pie y acomodando su moño negro, de verdad que lucía como un chico.

Honoka, salimos en 10 minutos, ¿Estas lista?-preguntaba Maki a la castaña que solo se miró en el espejo con determinación y sonrió.

-completamente lista- decía Honoka empuñando su mano frente a ella.

Ambas caminaban por lo alto mirando a la gente que observaba animadamente el concierto de una pelinegra.

-baya, ahí está Nico-chan…. ¿Crees que me quiera dar su autógrafo?- decía Honoka emocionada.

-No lo se, puedes pedírselo cuando todo termine-respondía Maki sin mucho interés al escenario como Honoka.

Honoka miro de vuelta a la multitud, sin embargo noto de inmediato la presencia de alguien ahí, ese alguien que hace tiempo no veía que el simple hecho de ver a esa persona ahí hizo que su corazón diera un brinquito en su interior.

-No puede ser….. Tsubasa-chan…- decía Honoka mirando como una castaña se encontraba en una de las bancas altas tomando fotografías a Nico.

Ella lo recordaba muy bien, lo que había sucedido con Tsubasa en su segundo año de preparatoria…. Eso la hacía sentirse nerviosa y emocionada a la vez.

-Muchas gracias a todos mi amado público, por ultimo me encantaría que dijéramos todos juntos Nico Nico Nii ¿Están de acuerdo?- exclamaba la joven pelinegra en el escenario haciendo enloquecer aún más a la gente.

-tres, dos, uno….. ¡Nico Nico Nii!- exclamaba y a la par de ellas todas las personas en el lugar con cientos de luces de colores. –Muchas gracias, eso es todo por hoy- se despedía la pelinegra y salía del escenario.

-Bien chicas es su momento, mucho ánimo- aparecía repentinamente Nozomi a espaldas de las chicas asustándolas.

-¡¿De dónde diablos saliste?!- preguntaba Maki aun sobresaltada a la peli morada.

-No importa, s hora de que pulan el escenario y les muestren la magia de los chicos guapos a todas esas personas- decía Nozomi animando a las dos.

-Te esfuerzas demasiado Nozomi, alguien de buen nivel, necesita más que suerte- aquellas palabras provenían a espaldas de ellas, ahí una pelinegra de ojos carmín aparecía con una botella de agua.

-Nicocchi, tan obstinada como siempre, mis chicos no necesitan suerte, solo necesitan cantar- respondía Nozomi con una amable sonrisa a la peli negra que solo miro a Honoka y a Maki con desprecio, para después retirarse.

-Es molesta… pero quiero su autógrafo- decía Honoka determinadamente.

-ya habrá tiempo de eso después, es hora de ir al escenario- decía Nozomi empujando a ambas chicas.

-Muy bien Honoka, sé que no nos llevamos muy bien tú y yo, pero hay que hacer esto juntas, para que todo salga bien, y para hacer que esa enana engreída cierre la boca por subestimarnos- decía aquello Maki a la castaña que la miraba con energía.

-Así será Maki-chan- respondía Honoka y tras ello ambas llenas de valor salieron al escenario.

-para el cierre de este evento, se nos complace el presentar a un nuevo grupo, que con la calidad de Sunrise se presentara hoy por primera vez para ustedes, ellos son….. M's- anunciaba el director del evento con energía.

Honoka y Maki salieron al escenario, notaban que muchas personas en el lugar los miraban con interés, así como otras comenzaban a irse, sin embargo no decaerían, lo harían, porque eso quería.

-muy buenas noches, nos sentimos complacidos de que puedan vernos hoy, mi nombre es Hon- decía Honoka con la voz más grave que podía hacer.

-y yo soy Mike, y juntos somos…- se presentaba esta vez Maki imitando una voz similar.

-¡M's!- decían al mismo tiempo ambas chicas.

Algunas personas solo se les quedaban observando mientras que unas cuantas más aplaudían por pura cortesía, nadie parecía tener mucho interés en ellas.

-Ugh… Bi…Bien, cantaremos para ustedes….. Esta canción que se llama… Werever you are – decía Honoka y tras sus palabras todo se comenzó a iluminar.

La música comenzó a sonar y ambas comenzaban a seguir su coreografía, no fue hasta que comenzaron a cantar que la atención en ellas comenzó a ponerse.

I'm Telling You  
I Softly Whisper  
Tonight (x2)  
You Are My Angel ..

Aishiteru Yo  
Futari Wa Hitotsu Ni  
Tonight (x2)  
I Just Say ..

Wherever You Are  
I Always Make You Smile  
Wherever You Are  
I'M Always By Your Side  
Wherever You Say  
Kimi Wo Omou Kimochi  
I Promise You Forever Right Now

-baya… esto parece ser un buen momento para tomar fotos- se decía a sí misma una castaña de ojos verdes, su nombre, Kira Tsubasa, alguien que alguna vez fue la mejor amiga de Honoka y que habían terminado separándose.

I Don't Need A Reason  
I Just Want You Baby  
Alright  
Alright  
Day After Day ..

Kono Saki Nagai Koto Zutto  
Douka Konno Boku To Zutto  
Shinu Made  
Stay With Me  
We Carry On ..

-suenan bien-

-tienen buenos movimientos, parecen interesantes-

-Hey,¿ no crees que son guapos?-

-¿M's es que se llaman?-

Los comentarios comenzaban a hacerse notar lo cual llenaba de orgullo a cierta peli morada que miraba entre la multitud la presentación y el inicio de su nuevo proyecto, M's.

Bokura Ga Deatta Hi Wa  
Futari Ni Totte Ichiban Me NO Kinen No Subeki Hi Da Ne  
Soshite Kyou To Iu Hi Wa  
Futari Ni Totte Niban Me No Kine No Subeki  
Hi Da Ne ..

Kokoro Kara Aiseru Hito  
Kokoro Kara Otoshii Hito  
Kono Boku No Ai No Mannaka Ni Wa  
Itsumo Kimi Ga Iru Kara

La pasión ardía en el interior de ambas, sus pasos iban en sincronía mientras que sus voces se turnaban para cantar, así mismo cuando estas se unían se convertían en un conjunto perfecto.

Wherever You Are  
I Always Make You Smile  
Wherever You Are  
I'M Always By Your Side  
Wherever You Say  
Kimi Wo Omou Kimochi  
I Promise You Forever Right Now

Wherever You Are ..  
Wherever You Are ..  
Wherever You Are ..

La música pronto dejo de sonar dando así término a la canción y a su presentación llevando un par de aplausos de emoción de los que habían permanecido en la presentación. Ambas respiraban algo agitadas pero estaban sumamente satisfechas por su logro, su sueño comenzaba a andar.

-¡Ustedes!... son Maki-chan y Hono…..- aquella voz provenía del público, sin embargo fue silenciado de inmediato por una peli morada que había logrado silenciar a la chica.

Honoka y Maki miraron ahí, quien las había reconocido era nada más y nada menos que Rin quien por razones del destino se encontraba presente en la presentación.

Nozomi indico con la mirada a Honoka y a Maki salir del escenario, lo cual hicieron de inmediato no sin antes despedirse del público que amablemente les había prestado atención.

Ambas corrían entre los pasillos en dirección a la oficina de Nozomi donde esta y Eri se habían llevado a rastras a Rin.

-Estamos en problemas, Rin nos reconoció- decía Maki caminando apresurada hasta la oficina.

-Espero que nadie más se haya dado cuenta-decía esta vez Honoka preocupada.

Ambas llegaron hasta aquella oficina y al entrar se encontraron con una escena un tanto incomoda y a la vez aliviadora, Rin estaba amordazada en una silla con cinta adhesiva cubriendo su boca y moviéndose como si de un gusano se tratase sobre la silla.

-muy bien….. Tenemos que deshacernos del cuerpo una vez hecho todo, pero ¿Dónde lo tiraremos?- decía Nozomi con una mirada seria a las recién llegadas.

-Nozomi, no podemos hacer eso- replicaba la rubia la peli morada que solo suspiro.

-ustedes dos ¿Quién es ella?- preguntaba Nozomi a las chicas que solo se miraron mutuamente.

-ella es… Rin-chan- respondía a la pregunta Honoka.

-tranquila, mi loca jefa no te hará nada, solo queremos hablar un poco- decía aquello Eri quitando la cinta de los labios de Rin.

-¡Crueles Nya!- exclamaba Rin mirando con lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos a Nozomi que solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Rin, que haces aquí? Pensamos que te había aceptado en la audición- preguntaba Maki a la peli naranja que solo entristeció.

-la verdad… ese hombre solo me quería para… bueno… no le importaba mi talento- decía aquello decaída Rin. – pero eso no es lo importante aquí Nya, ¿Qué hacen vestidas como chicos en un escenario?- preguntaba a las idols frente a ella.

-bueno….. es una larga historia…..- decía Honoka rascándose la cabeza.

-¡No importa!... yo quiero unirme a ustedes Nya- decía Rin sonriendo con determinación.

-¿Qué Unirte a nosotras? Debes estar bromeando- decía Maki a la peli naranja que permanecía amordazada en la silla.

-Nop, en definitiva Rin quiere ser parte de ustedes ¿Puedo?- preguntaba de la misma manera inocente Rin.

-Por supuesto que n…..- antes de que Maki se negara, Nozomi cubrió su boca y sonriendo con satisfacción miro a la peli naranja.

-trato hecho, bienvenida a M's- decía Nozomi con una gran sonrisa.

-¿!Que!?- exclamaban al mismo tiempo Honoka y Maki, Eri solo miraba la escena con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Yey! Seré una Idol junto a Maki-chan y Honoka-chan- se emocionaba Rin, ante la fácil oportunidad de salir al escenario también. –Por cierto… ¿podrían desatarme?-

.

En una gran mansión, cerca de un gran lago Hanayo quedaba parado frente a un alto hombre de aspecto rudo, este no parecía feliz.

-Este celular… no es el que tiene la información Hanayo- decía el hombre a la chica que solo mantenía la cabeza baja.

-perdóname padre….. Ocurrió un percance- decía aquello la castaña a su padre que solo tenía esa intimidante mirada puesta sobre ella.

-¿Un percance?... Sea como sea, más vale que recuperes el celular con la información muy pronto, o de lo contrario, no podrás librarte de esta encomienda- decía el hombre a Hanayo que solo agacho más la mirada.

-Si padre, como lo ordenes- fue la única respuesta de la castaña que dándole la espalda a aquel hombre comenzó a adentrarse de nueva cuenta al vehículo que la trasportaba, ahí en un folder sacaba dos papeles, con los nombres y fotografías de Nishikino Maki y Kousaka Honoka.

* * *

 **hasta aqui el cap, parece que marcha acelerado pero no es asi, todo esta calculado TuT en fin nos leemos la siguiente semana, si es que esta cosa les gusto claro jaja Kotori y Umi apareceran en el siguiente cap :3**


	2. Chapter 2 de repente te vi

**buenas madrugadas, disculpen la tardanza en actualizar _ ya saben las borracheras del 24 y el 31... ummm el 2 y el 5 no me dejaron actualizar rapido ñ_ñ' en fin aqui les dejo este cap que espeor y disfruten sin mas me retiro a dormir :3**

* * *

-Muy bien, pon un poco más de maquillaje sobre sus labios, necesitan verse un poco más opacos- decía aquello Nozomi a la maquillista que tenia sentada sobre una silla a cierta peli naranja.

-como ordenes Nozomi-chan- respondía la joven poniendo un poco más de maquillaje para limitar los rasgos femeninos en Rin.

Maki y Honoka solo observaban sentadas como la nueva miembro estaba siendo terminada de maquillar.

-¿Ella no tiene necesidad de ocultarse como nosotras- decía aquello Maki a la peli morada que solo la miro.

-No importa la ocasión esta vez, creo que la integración de una tercera miembro podría ayudarlas a ocultar mejor su imagen y no ser tan obvias- respondía Nozomi a la peli roja que lo pensó un momento.

-Nozomi-chan tiene un buen punto, además es genial que seamos precisamente nosotras tres- decía Honoka más alegre a Maki que solo jugaba con un mechón de su cabello obscuro y falso.

-así es, además….. Mientras más chicas confundidas, mejor…..- decía aquello Nozomi con una sonrisa maliciosa a lo que las tres chicas sintieron un escalofrió.

-Eso suena sospechoso, no importa por donde lo veas Nya- decía Rin quien por fin estaba terminando de ser maquillada.

-Tú quisiste unirte, así que no te quejes, después de todo tu firma ya está en el contrato- sonreía Nozomi a la chica que solo se miraba en el espejo.

-Increíble, el cambio es muy evidente- decía Honoka observando a Rin.

-¡Ahora soy un chico!- exclamaba Rin observándose detenidamente. Vestía un pantalón negro con botas así mismo llevaba una camisa de vestir color amarillo sujeta por unos tirantes desde los pantalones y una corbata negra también, lucía una peluca color castaño claro.

-Muy bien, ahora tu nombre artístico, será… Rinto, una vez dicho esto ahora que son tres miembros tendré que re organizar unas cuantas cosas más para ustedes, mientras, son libres de volver al apartamento o mirar un rato por la agencia, queda absolutamente prohibido cambiarse, deben quedarse como chicos mientras estén aquí- daba indicaciones Nozomi y tras ello tomo su teléfono celular dirigiéndose fuera de la oficina.

-¿Rinto?... que original- decía Rin con ojos soñadores.

-uff… al fin algo de descanso, bien, tal vez de una vuelta por ahí- decía aquello Maki encaminándose fuera del lugar también con una botella de agua en su mano.

-¡Espera Maki-chan! Queremos ir contigo- decía Honoka alcanzando a la pelirroja que solo dio un suspiro más.

-Si no tengo de otra, adelante- fue la seca respuesta de Maki.

-Gruñona- susurro Rin cerca de Honoka y esta solo rio por lo bajo también, tras ello salieron tras la pelirroja.

El lugar era lucido, tenía muchas cosas agradables entre sí, y también se podía notar la calidad de las instalaciones así como de sus trabajantes. Las tres chicas entraron a la habitación donde los músicos practicaban, justo ahí encontraron a varios de ellos concentrados trabajando en lo suyo.

-baya… pero mira que tenemos aquí- decía Maki con una leve sonrisa observando el interior del lugar, era un gran cuarto donde cada uno de los músicos ahí lucían con camisas ligeras y algunos más sin camisas así mismo estaba repleto de distintos instrumentos.

-No deberíamos entrar aquí, hay chicos sin camisa…. Es vergonzoso Nya- decía aquello Rin mirando a las otras dos.

-creo que encontré el paraíso- decía Maki observando, sin percatarse que había hablado en voz alta llamando la atención de la mayoría de los músicos.

-¿Qué a dicho el chico?- se escuchó a uno de ellos hablar.

Maki se tensó de inmediato, había olvidado que ahora tenía que actuar como un chico y estaba ensuciando su imagen de Idol.

-Qui…. Quiero decir….. el paraíso….. de la música….- se excusaba con un evidente sonrojo en su rostro, sin embargo pareció suficiente como para perder la atención de todos ellos sobre ella.

Maki cerro la puesta tras de sí encontrándose con Honoka y Rin cubriendo sus bocas aguantando la risa del ridículo que acababa de pasar por entrometida.

-¡Ya cállense y dejen de burlarse de mí!- exclamaba Maki a ambas que solo se soltaron a reír.

-El paraíso….. Eso fue épico- se burlaba Honoka, Maki en un estado de vergüenza demasiado alto arrojo hacia Honoka la botella de agua en su mano y tras ello un estruendo golpe a sus espaldas.

-¡fallaste!- exclamo Honoka al esquivar hábilmente el ataque de Maki.

-No, No fallo, Maki-chan acaba de noquear a alguien- decía aquello Rin señalando a espaldas de Honoka.

Cuando las tres chicas miraron, ahí en el suelo una chica yacía mojada y con la nariz sangrante, así mismo con la mirada perdida a punto de perder la conciencia.

-¡Oh cielos!- exclamaba Eri, quien acababa de salir de una de las puertas encontrándose con tal problema en el pasillo.

-¡Fue culpa de Maki-chan!... digo…. De ¡Mike!- gritaba Honoka señalando a la pelirroja que solo se tensó.

-¡Yo no quería pegarle! Fue un accidente- se excusaba Maki.

-mi…cara…..ah…- fueron las únicas palabras de la chica peli azul.

Eri miro a la chica en el suelo que término por perder el conocimiento tras el fuerte golpe recibido, las chicas y Eri se acercaron para ayudarla y llevarla a algún lugar al cual pudieran recostarla y ver si se encontraba bien.

-Si Nozomi viera esto ya las estaría azotando con un látigo- decía aquello Eri observando a la chica noqueada recostada sobre un sillón.

-¿No es demasiado drástico Nya?- preguntaba Rin a Eri que solo le sonrió con una irónica sensación.

-No quiero asustarlas pero ella realmente tiene un látigo en su escritorio, por otro lado esta chica es alguien muy importante en la compañía- decía Eri aquello haciendo que las tres chicas tragaran saliva pesadamente.

-¿Quién es?- preguntaba esta vez Honoka quien, desde que habían llegado a esa oficina, no había dejado de observar a la chica.

-Su nombre es Sonoda Umi, es la hija del dueño de este edificio y la futura encargada de las acciones de la compañía- decía aquello Eri mirando a la peli azul.

-Vaya, Maki-chan acaba de noquear a quien la puede despedir, grandioso- decía Honoka con burla a la pelirroja que solo se tensó.

-afortunadamente Umi es una persona muy agradable, estoy segura que lo dejara pasar si explican lo sucedido- trataba de animar Eri a las chicas.

Umi comenzaba a moverse, parecía comenzar a despertar a lo que todas miraron atentas, la morena comenzó a incorporarse mientras posaba su mano sobre su cabeza y abría lentamente los ojos.

-Cielos… ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntaba a las chicas que la miraban.

-Te trajimos a tu oficina, mis chicos por juguetear sin cuidado te golpearon con una botella de agua, están aquí para pedir disculpas- decía Eri a la peli azul que lentamente levantaba la cabeza.

-Oh… ustedes son los nuevos, ¿Quién les dijo que pueden jugar así en los pasillos?- decía Umi a las chicas que solo se miraron preocupadas.

-Lo sentimos mucho, no pensábamos en lo que hacíamos- se disculpaba primeramente Maki.

-Yo no hice nada es culpa de ellas…. Quiero decir ellos dos Nya-decía sin cuidado alguno Rin.

-Lo siento mucho, el golpe era para mí, de verdad lo siento- se disculpaba esta vez Honoka acercándose y posando su mano sobre la de Umi, ahí, la morena levanto la mirada observando a aquel ''chico'' frente a ella, por alguna razón lo primero que cruzo por su mente era que él tenía unos ojos azules muy hermosos.

-ah… Su… supongo que…. No hay cuidado sobre aquello, ummm, pu….pueden marcharse- decía aquello Umi sintiendo como se sonrojaba levemente, cosa que Eri noto de inmediato y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-muchas gracias Umi, trata bien a mis muchachos- decía aquello Eri mirando de manera picara a Umi quien solo se sonrojo más.

-No intuyas antes de que las cosas sucedan- decía aquello Umi sonrojada y desviando la mirada de la de Eri que solo rio.

-De acuerdo, nos vamos muchachos, ustedes y yo tenemos asuntos que conversar- decía aquello Eri a las tres chicas que solo asintieron con una sonrisa.

-Espero que estés mejor Sonoda-san, hasta pronto- decía aquello Honoka dedicándole una sonrisa a Umi quien solo saludo con su mano con cierta timidez, cosa que la castaña no noto para nada.

.

-¿Y bien?- preguntaba Nozomi a una castaña con mirada hambrienta e indecisa.

-¡No me presiones! Además, bien podrías ser tu quien les patrocine a esos chicos- decía Anju a la peli morada que solo sonrió.

-puedo hacerlo, pero creo que la atención en mis chicos estaría más arriba si fuese tu nombre el que los patrocina ¿Qué podría ser mejor que idols guapos patrocinados por la misma persona que patrocina a Nico-chan?- decía Nozomi a Anju que solo pensaba aún más apurada.

-Lo siento Nozomi, pero tengo demasiado trabajo encima y…..- antes de que la castaña pudiera terminar, Nozomi poso sobre el escritorio su cámara de video complicita.

-¿sabías que Erena-chan comenzara a modelar? Aquí tengo su primer grabación…. En lencería- decía Nozomi con una gran sonrisa a lo que Anju trato de tomar la cámara, sin embargo Nozomi fue más veloz.

-¡Deja de jugar con mis sentimientos!- le decía de manera infantil Anju a la mayor que solo rio aún más.

-Más bien tu lujuria….. en fin, creo que no necesitas esto, así que me retirare- decía Nozomi con tono desinteresado a lo que Anju rápidamente se levantó y la sujeto de la muñeca.

-¡Esta bien! Firmare tu maldito papel, pero dame, ¡dame!- decía de una exigente manera la castaña a lo que Nozomi complacida le mostro primeramente el papel a firmar. Anju lo tomo y firmo rápidamente para después entregárselo a Nozomi.

-buena chica, aquí tienes- decía Nozomi con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro entregando la micro memoria de su cámara a Anju quien la miro entre sus manos como si de la riqueza del mundo se tratara.

-Alto ahí, ¿Quién te crees que eres para pretender que compartiré el contrato de la compañía con unos novatos?- aquella voz escucho Nozomi desde la entrada de la oficina, dio un suspiro para después mirar a la recién llegada.

-Nicocchi, es agradable verte- saludaba Nozomi a la pelinegra que camino hasta ella con semblante serio.

-eso no fue lo que te pregunte- respondía de manera cortante la idol a lo que Nozomi solo sonrió, a espaldas de Nozomi, Anju hacia señas a Nico de que debía cuidar sus palabras.

-bueno, eso ya deberías saberlo, pero no te preocupes, no soy ese tipo de jefas tiranas, está bien que digas lo que piensas aunque no sea la manera correcta de hacerlo- eran las únicas palabras de Nozomi a lo que Nico solo frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué puede decirme la persona que usa su poder en la compañía para meter a novatos como sus nuevos juguetes?- decía aquello Nico, a lo que Nozomi solo sonrió complacida.

-Mis chicos tienen talento, no son solo tres caras bonitas ¿Quieres apostar?- preguntaba Nozomi desafiante a la pelinegra que solo miro de manera desafiante también.

-Nadie sería más perfecto que yo para juzgar a esos tres niños, después de todo soy la idol número uno en todo Japón- eran las palabras de Nico que estaba determinada a ir a buscar a sus ''chicos'' para presentarles a la engreída y pretenciosa Yazawa Nico.

-Muy bien Nicocchi, ven conmigo que te presentare a los siguientes miembros del top 10 music- decía Nozomi abriendo la puerta del lugar dirigiéndose a la salida de aquella oficina y tras ella, Nico, quien estaba dispuesta a acabar con esos tres niños.

-bien…. Ya que se fueron, pasare un buen rato a solas con esto- decía Anju para si misma dirigiéndose hasta si escritorio con la memoria en sus manos dispuesta a ver aquella grabación.

.

Eri estaba sentada junto a Maki, Honoka y Rin, les había explicado que Nozomi estaba organizando una nueva presentación para ellas, así como la posibilidad de sacar un primer disco.

-Nozomi-chan es increíble Nya- decía aquello Rin emocionada.

-Lo sé, ella es realmente persuasiva y siempre obtiene lo que quiere, es muy inteligente también- decía aquello Eri con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Debes amarla mucho ¿No?- preguntaba Honoka a la rubia que solo se sintió ligeramente avergonzada.

-bueno…. Si, ella es la persona perfecta para mí, a veces puede ser algo atrevida, pero también muy dulce- respondía Eri a la pregunta de Honoka quien también le sonrió.

-Ugh… por favor, no lo digan, es un poco incómodo- decía aquello Maki quien se sentía nerviosa con la simple mención del tema y a su vez horrorizada tras recordar cómo es que habían encontrado a Nozomi y Eri cuando las conocieron.

-Maki-chan exagera, Eri-chan solo admira mucho a Nozomi-chan ¿No?- decía aquello Rin ajena a lo que había entre esas dos.

-¡Te equivocas! Ella y Nozomi desvergonzadamente se van a intimar a lugares recónditos… ¡AH! Se me pone la piel de gallina de solo recordar eso…..- eran las palabras de Maki que se abrazaba a sí misma.

-No quiero molestarte Maki, pero…..- decía aquello Eri con una sonrisa traviesa. –la homofobia es en su mayoría sinónimo de homosexualidad oculta- decía aquello Eri con una tenue sonrisa que denotaba sus intenciones de molestar a la pelirroja.

-Pues no soy parte de la mayoría y punto- fue la respuesta de Maki.

Ese tema traía a la mente de Honoka recuerdos, aquellos recuerdos de no hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando estaba en su primer año de preparatoria y se había enamorado de la persona que en ese momento creyó la menos indicada.

-Tsubasa-chan….- susurro Honoka para sí misma sin prestar atención a la discusión entre Maki y Eri.

El sonido de la puerta de la oficina se escuchó abrir, llamando la atención de todas que miraron en esa dirección, ahí Nozomi entraba con su tan característica sonrisa con un folder en sus manos.

-Buenas tardes chicos, ¿han ocupado bien su tiempo?- preguntaba Nozomi a ''ellos'' quienes solo le sonrieron.

-tengo la melodía escrita, solo es cuestión de hacerle una buena letra y queda arreglado lo de la siguiente canción- decía Maki primeramente a Nozomi.

-además ya nos encargamos de que la coreografía que hicimos no se vea gay- respondía Honoka pasando su brazo sobre el hombro de Rin indicando que ellas se habían encargado juntas de los pasos.

-me parece perfecto….. Por su arduo trabajo les tengo un premio- decía aquello Nozomi haciéndose a un lado y dejando paso en la puerta, las tres chicas solo observaron la puerta para después asombrarse.

Justo cruzando aquella puerta estaba Yazawa Nico, la idol juvenil más famosa y codiciada de todo Japón, la idol que siempre sonreía y era encantadora en el escenario.

-¡No puede ser!... es…. ¡Nico-chan!- decía con voz asombrada Rin.

-Increíble…- eran las palabras de Honoka al ver a una de sus idols favoritas cruzar la puerta y estar a unos metros de ella.

Nico observaba a ''los tres chicos'' frente a ella con cierta indiferencia, su rostro permanecía neutra y evaluaba a cada uno de ellos con la mirada, no parecían nada en particular.

-acepto que son algo atractivos- decía aquello la pelinegra a Nozomi quien sintió un punto a su favor.

-Tienen mucho más que dar ¿verdad?- decía Nozomi a ellas que solo se miraron entre si y dieron una pequeña sonrisa.

-yo…. Umm, siempre he sido gran admiradora…. Admirador de tu trabajo, tus canciones y tu energía en el escenario, fuiste gran inspiración para que yo quisiera convertirme en idol….- decía Honoka con cierto semblante tímido a Nico quien solo la miraba sin expresión alguna en su rostro, incluso parecía indiferente.

-…..- Nico solo observaba sin decir nada, por más que escuchara las palabras de Honoka solo veía fallas en esos tres chicos y algo más….. Celos, celos de que ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tuvieran atención y ella haya luchado día tras día, eso era su inconformidad por ellos.

-…así que por favor, permíteme estrechar tu mano, eso para mí sería un gran honor- decía Honoka quien con una gran sonrisa le ofrecía su mano a Nico.

-que ridículo…..- fue lo que dijo Nico causando completa atención de todas en el lugar y en Honoka algo de duda.

-¿Qué?...- pregunto la castaña.

-pretender que por soñar llegaras lejos, los sueños no te harán llegar a la sima, sino el trabajo duro, bueno….. no es como si tu pudieras trabajar duro para ser alguien- decía aquello Nico rechazando el amistoso apretón de manos.

-pero…..- esta vez hablo Rin, sin embargo no fue capaz de decir nada al ver la expresión decepcionada de Honoka en su rostro.

-¿Cómo pretenden que un simple soñador este en el mismo escenario que yo? Si no eres capaz de ver con más realismo la vida, será mejor que te rindas y te vayas… antes de que quedes en ridículo- eran las palabras de Nico quien dándole la espalda a las chicas miro brevemente a Nozomi con molestia para después caminar hacia la salida de aquella oficina.

Maki, quien no había dicho absolutamente nada cuando la pelinegra había llegado solo se quedó sorprendida e irritada por semejante ego, no fue hasta que miro la expresión decepcionada de Honoka que todo lo que sintió fue enojo contra la idol.

-Que chica tan despreciable eres…- dijo aquello haciendo que Nico se detuviera en seco y la mirara rápidamente.

-¿Qué has dicho, chico insolente?- pregunto la pelinegra a Maki mientras lentamente caminando volvía acercándose a ella.

-¡Lo que escuchaste, eres una chica despreciable!- hablo aún más fuerte Maki caminando sin basilar hacia la pelinegra que tras escuchar el tono de voz de Maki se detuvo sorprendida. –¿Qué hay de malo con las personas que tienen sueños eh?... Tu aun con toda tu fama, mientras tengas esa actitud horrible no tienes nada de que estar orgullosa- decía Maki parándose justo frente a la pelinegra a un par de centímetros de distancia, ahora notaba lo pequeña que Nico era comparada con ella.

-…..- Nico observo con los ojos muy abiertos a Maki quien tenía el ceño fruncido, denotando así su molestia ante su actitud, pero por alguna razón no era capaz de contestar como siempre lo hacía.

-Escúchame bien…- decía Maki sujetándola por los hombros y dándole una muy ligera sacudida, esto causo aún más sorpresa en Nico. – Si continúas con esa actitud egocéntrica y desagradable…. Todos se irán de tu lado… nadie querrá quedarse contigo al final ¿Eso es lo que quieres?- terminaba de hablar Maki mirando aquellos ojos carmín que no podían dejar de mirar aquellos violetas con completa sorpresa.

Nadie hablo en ese momento, solo ellas dos eran la atención de las demás debido a la intensa mirada que se tenían, Nico no lograba reaccionar ante lo sucedido.

-Muy bien, ya fue suficiente- fueron las palabras de Nozomi quien acercándose hasta Maki la tomo de la mejilla y tiro de esta fuertemente haciendo a Maki hacerse a un lado.

-¡Agh! Nozomi…. Duele, ¡Duele!...AH- se quejaba Maki quien sentía el doloroso pellizco sobre su mejilla.

-Lo siento mucho Nicocchi, solo es un mocoso que habla por hablar, no te lo tomes a pecho- decía aquello Nozomi ligeramente nerviosa de que Nico fuese a armar un escándalo.

Nico observo por unos segundos más a Maki para después bajar la mirada y salir corriendo de la oficina con una expresión de querer llorar.

-¡Nico!- llamo Eri esta vez sin ser escuchada, la pelinegra se había marchado ya.

-¡Dije me sueltes con un demonio!- se quejaba una vez más Maki ante el agarre de Nozomi, esta solo dio un tirón más antes de soltarla.

-Maki-chan, te felicito… esto es muestra del afecto y el trabajo en equipo que ustedes pueden llegar a formar, fue lindo de tu parte defender a Honoka-chan- decía aquello Nozomi quien cerraba los ojos y hablaba con normalidad.

-oh….ummm, gracias supongo- era la respuesta de Maki mientras sobaba su mejilla.

Nozomi cambio rápidamente su mirada tranquila a una mirada seria que sin lugar a dudas causo un escalofrió terrible en la pelirroja.

-aunque… eso no te salva de haber tratado así a la estrella de esta compañía, tu y yo nos vamos al departamento- dijo esto mirando a Maki con seriedad lo cual hizo que la pelirroja tratara de huir cosa que le fue imposible ya que Rin se puso en medio.

-Eri…. ¡Ayúdame!- pedía Maki y Eri solo se encogió de hombros. - ¡No!... traidora!- eran las palabras de Maki quien era arrastrada por Nozomi y Rin fuera de aquella oficina.

Eri estaba dispuesta a ir tras ellas, hasta que noto que Honoka no se había movido de su lugar, su expresión ya no era decepcionada, más bien parecía estar confundida.

-¿Honoka?- la llamaba Eri, esta solo levanto la cabeza mirándola.

-Fue una manera dura de decirlo….. Pero, Nico-chan tiene razón, si no trabajo duro no se cumplirá mi sueño…. ¿Crees que sería mejor renunciar?- preguntaba la castaña a la rusa que solo se acercó y poso su mano sobre el hombro de la más joven.

-Trabajar duro está bien, pero, uno por sí mismo no comienza a trabajar duro si no tiene una meta a la cual llegar, si tu sueño es convertirte en una gran idol, entonces esa también será tu meta. Nico tiene razón, pero tú también, ambos factores van de la mano y se vuelven uno- era la sabia respuesta de Eri que le dedicaba una sonrisa a la castaña.

-….. No lo pensé así… ¡Gracias Eri-chan! Desde ahora me esforzare aún más que antes y le demostrare a Nico-chan que puedo trabajar duro para cumplir mi sueño y lo que quiero hacer- decía aquello con energía Honoka y Eri solo le sonrió.

 _-cumpliré mi sueño, tu puedes cumplir el tuyo también Honoka… se lo que quieres ser-_

Aquel recuerdo vino a su mente fugazmente, aun después de todo lo ocurrido no podía olvidar a aquella castaña que desapareció de su vida y hace tan solo unos días había vuelto a ver en su primera presentación.

-Volvamos al apartamento, no quiero que Nozomi se sobrepase con el castigo de Maki- decía aquello Eri a Honoka quien solo le sonrió y asintió.

.

Tsubasa, una chica de 18 años, entraba con una gran sonrisa a la oficina de su jefe, el dueño de una gran imprenta que buscaba nuevas noticias.

-Kira, que bueno que te veo, ¿Dime que material nuevo tienes para mí?- decía el hombre a la castaña que solo sonrió y saco de su mochila un par de fotos.

-parece que Sunrise a sacado a un nuevo grupo Idol, se ven interesantes y la gente les presto mucha atención- mostraba las fotos Tsubasa al hombre que las observo.

-perfecto, aunque….. alguien ya se te adelanto, esos chicos ya están en otra imprenta, así que necesito un poco más de esfuerzo de tu parte Tsubasa- decía el hombre amablemente a Tsubasa que solo dejo escapar un suspiro.

-No se preocupe, le prometo traer algo mejor y más impactante- decía Tsubasa saliendo de la oficina del hombre y caminando directo a la salida del edificio.

-Nunca pensé que este trabajo sería tan complicado- decía para sí misma mientras caminaba por la calle, ahí se encontraban las mejores agencias, incluidas las de espectáculo. -¿Cómo es que los paparazzi consiguen tanto dinero, y yo no puedo conseguir un buen puesto?- se preguntaba mientras continuaba caminando.

Miro el edificio de Sunrise, podía observar a muchos artistas y bailarines, pero nada muy interesante, no fue hasta que por una de las ventanas logro ver a alguien en particular, uno de los miembros de M's que caminaba al lado de una muy hermosa rubia con apariencia extranjera.

-¿tan rápido se provocan escándalos?- decía aquello observando como ambos hablaban animadamente. –Aunque se nota que ella es mayor…- continuaba hablando para si misma.

Una idea cruzo por su cabeza rápidamente, ¿Qué tal si los atrapaba en un escándalo, esos nuevos idols que comenzaban a ser mencionados en algunos periódicos, sin duda eso le dejaría bastante dinero.

-tal vez….. si los sigo solo un poco…- se dijo, para que con cautelo y escondiendo su cámara profesional comenzara a adentrarse a las instalaciones.

Camino un largo rato, habían salido del edificio encontrándose con los demás miembros y con la directora de las áreas artísticas, esta última parecía bastante molesta y tiraba del brazo del chico pelirrojo llevándolo a un apartamento no muy retirado de la agencia.

-esto es descarado… mujeres mayores que esos tres jóvenes llevándolos a un apartamento….., supongo que así es el mundo del espectáculo- se decía aquello mientras se encontraba oculta al otro lado de la calle mirando con discreción.

Una vez que miro a todos entrar, se animó a acercarse y tratar de mirar al interior del apartamento, ahí solo logro ver como una peli morada regañaba al joven pelirrojo y este solo tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Parece que me equivoco con las intenciones de esas dos… espera… ¿Dónde están la rubia y el castaño?...-

-Tsubasa-chan…..- aquella voz la sobresalto y noto que justo en la ventana de al lado ese castaño la miraba….

-Ah….. Yo… yo solo… espera!... ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntaba Tsubasa mirando a Honoka, aunque ella no supiera que se tratara de Honoka vestida como chico.

-ah… eso…. ¡Más importante aún! ¿Estas espiando? ¿Acaso ere un paparazzi?- preguntaba Honoka con algo de sorpresa a lo que Tsubasa solo soltó su cámara que colgaba de su cuello.

-ah….. no….. Para nada…. ¡Me voy!- exclamo Tsubasa pretendiendo salir corriendo, sin embargo Honoka fue veloz y en su intento de salir por la ventana logro sujetar la chaqueta de Tsubasa quien tras el fuerte tirón cayó al piso, y por ende, hizo a Honoka también caer.

-Agh…. Espera…. Tu no…. Tu no te vas…..- decía aquello Honoka incorporándose levemente sobre sus manos mirando a Tsubasa quien se encontraba debajo de ella. Sin aviso alguno, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, hace dos años atrás que no miraba esos hermosos ojos verdes de cerca.

Para Tsubasa no fue la excepción, al percatarse de aquella mirada azul no pudo evitar quedar hipnotizada por ella, no fue hasta que alguien vino a su mente… ese alguien era su preciada amiga de la preparatoria, aquella de la que se había enamorado y dejo ir por miedo….

-te me haces familiar….- fue lo que salió de los labios de Tsubasa quien observaba detenidamente los ojos de Honoka.

Honoka simplemente se levantó de golpe dándole la espalda a Tsubasa, un evidente sonrojo había aparecido en sus mejillas.

-vete….. Antes de que las demás noten que estas aquí- fue la única respuesta de Honoka quien sin más, entro de vuelta al apartamento.

Tsubasa se quedó hipnotizada por aquellos ojos, si no fuera porque se tratara de un chico, diría que aquella persona era Honoka, aunque, realmente sonaba absurdo a su parecer.

-No… es imposible…- fue su único pensar antes de retirarse de aquel lugar, tenía su cabeza echa un lio.

.

Maki-chan… debes tener muy en mente que no puedes tratar así a la estrella de la compañía- regañaba Nozomi a la pelirroja quien se había quitado la peluca que la hacía lucir como chico.

-Ella se lo gano, una estrella con ese ego a mi parecer no sirve para entretener a otros- decía Maki cruzada de brazos sentada sobre el sofá individual del departamento.

-Ya no importa… una cabeza dura como tú no entenderá más que como los animales- decía aquello Nozomi acercándose a su escritorio y de aquel lugar sacaba un látigo clásico de los fetichistas.

-¿Un látigo?- exclamaba Rin sorprendida.

-¿Creíste que estaba mintiendo?- decía Eri a la chica gato que solo miro horrorizada aquel objeto en manos de la peli morada.

-¿Estás loca o qué?- exclamaba Maki con cierto pánico observando el objeto en manos de Nozomi quien sonreía maliciosa.

-Si no pones tu trasero por voluntad propia, dejare caer el golpe donde sea- advertía Nozomi a lo que Maki con expresión nerviosa miro a Eri quien de nueva cuenta se encogió de hombros.

Resignada Maki se inclinó ligeramente, Nozomi preparando aquel artefacto termino por estrellarlo en los glúteos de la pelirroja.

-¡Ah! Demonios Nozomi… no más- fue lo que exclamo Maki tras el fuerte golpe.

-Espero que esto te haga pensar en pedirle disculpas a Nicocchi cuando vuelvas a verla- terminaba por decir Nozomi.

-Ya entendí, le pediré disculpas a esa idiota y me desharé de ti- decía Maki molesta mientras sobaba sus glúteos.

-Por cierto….. ¿Dónde está Honoka-chan Nya?- preguntaba Rin mirando a su alrededor, la castaña no estaba ahí.

-debe estar descansando- era respuesta de Eri a la peli naranja.

-nosotras también deberíamos ir a descansar, mañana tenemos un día algo trabajoso- sugería Rin a lo que Maki solo asintió y la siguió subiendo las escaleras que las llevaban al segundo piso y a su dormitorio.

Nozomi al ver a las chicas desaparecer de su vista dio un gran suspiro y después se dejó caer agotada sobre el sofá.

-a juzgar por como Nico venia contigo puedo decir que conseguiste que Yukki Anju fuera la representante del álbum- decía Eri inclinándose frente a Nozomi y retirando con cuidado sus zapatos.

-Ah…. Fue difícil pero accedió, también termine de hacer el papeleo necesario, registros, por fin estoy un poco libre de trabajo, solo quiero descansar- decía Nozomi desabotonándose el saco que usaba a su vez retirándolo.

-Qué pena, porque yo pensaba que tal vez…. Tu y yo….. ummm podríamos pasar un buen rato a solas- decía aquello Eri masajeando los pies de Nozomi quien se incorporó de inmediato.

-así que Ericchi tiene energía todavía, bueno, supongo que puedo hacer un esfuerzo extra- decía aquello Nozomi con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

-Déjame consentirte esta vez- fueron las únicas palabras de Eri que sin más, se acercó hasta Nozomi besando sus rosados labios.

Nozomi se limitaba a simplemente acariciar el rostro de Eri mientras sentía sus labios moverse con gentileza contra los suyos.

-Quiero un poco más, ¿está bien si vamos a la habitación?- preguntaba Nozomi a la rubia que solo sonrió ampliamente.

-por supuesto, estoy ansiosa por arrancarte la ropa- fue su única respuesta de la rusa.

-Ericchi está muy agresiva hoy-fue lo único que dijo Nozomi tomando la mano de Eri quien caminaba en dirección a la habitación desocupada en aquel departamento.

.

-…No sé por qué…. Pero… presiento que no poder dormir esta noche…- pensaba aquello Maki mirando con cierta incomodidad a Rin que terminaba de ponerse su pijama para dormir.

.

Umi terminaba de hacer sus actividades, era algo tarde y necesitaba volver a su casa. Tomando su saco salió de su oficina, no sin antes mirar su mano un breve momento.

 _-Espero que estés mejor Sonoda-san, hasta pronto-_

A su mente había vuelto la mirada de aquel ''chico'' miembro del nuevo grupo idol M's, por alguna extraña razón no había podido dejar de pensar en el y en lo extrañamente amable que había actuado con ella.

-debo imaginar cosas- se dijo a si misma mientras caminaba por el pasillo fuera de su oficina.

-¡Umi-chan!- aquella voz la llamo, esa voz tan dulce que de inmediato la saco de sus pensamientos para ponerle completa atención a esa persona.

-Kotori…..- dijo Umi mirando a una peli gris de un bello parecer acercarse a ella con esa característica sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

-¿Ya te vas a casa?- preguntaba la peli gris una vez que llego hasta Umi.

-Si, tengo que descansar hoy que puedo- respondía Umi devolviéndole la sonrisa a la diseñadora.

-qué bueno que puedas, por cierto, tengo el nuevo vestuario para el elenco de la siguiente obra, justo como me lo solicitaste- decía Kotori ofreciendo un papel a Umi que de inmediato tomo, ahí venían impresas fotografías de los vestuarios.

-gran trabajo como siempre Kotori, muchas gracias-decía Umi sonriendo de nueva cuenta. –Por cierto…. Me preguntaba si tenías algo de….. ummmm….. Tiempo….- preguntaba Umi a la peli gris que se puso pensativa.

-tengo algo de trabajo todavía, llegando a casa los revise ¿Por qué?- preguntaba Kotori, Umi solo dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Po…por nada, ve con cuidado….. y gracias- fue la única respuesta de Umi que terminaba por despedirse con cierta decepción.

Umi llego a la entrada del edificio con cierto sentimiento triste, ella era muy amiga de Kotori, se conocieron gracias a una egocéntrica pelinegra que había comenzado una rigurosa carrera de idol en aquella empresa, aunque nunca pensó que llegaría a estimar tanto a la peli gris.

-¿Otra vez lo pasaras en un bar rodeándote de hombres?- aquella voz la sobresalto, al girarse se encontró con una pelinegra de ojos carmín.

-Nico, creí que ya te habías marchado a casa- decía aquello Umi a la recién llegada evadiendo su comentario anterior.

-No tenía ganas de volver a casa para ser honesta, me encuentro un poco distraída- respondía Nico llegando hasta ella.

-¿Quién te hizo enojar esta vez?- preguntaba Umi con una leve sonrisa a la pelinegra que solo suspiro y desvió su mirada.

-Nadie…. Más bien, por alguna razón, desde que discutí con alguien, no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza- respondía Nico.

-baya…. Suena como si te hubieses enamorado a primera vista- decía aquello Umi con cierta picardía a lo que Nico solo suspiro una vez más.

-Claro que no ocurrió eso…. Además sabes que está prohibido para mi…- fue la única respuesta de Nico que miro nuevamente a Umi con cierta molestia.

-dejando de lado eso, no dijiste nada al respecto de irte a un bar a rodearte de hombres- agregaba la idol haciendo que Umi se sonrojara.

-déjame tranquila- era la única repuesta de Umi.

-Si quieres a Kotori ¿Por qué seguirlo evadiendo? El rodearte de hombres no te hará sacarla de tu mente-decía aquello Nico y Umi solo bajo la mirada.

-Estas muy equivocada…. A mí me gustan los hombres, esas conductas inaceptables no están en mi diccionario- decía Umi, incluso para ella había sonado algo doloroso sus palabras.

 _-¿Sigues mintiéndote a ti misma Sonoda Umi? Que cobarde eres-_ pensó Umi y solo suspiro.

-como digas- fue la única respuesta de Nico.

Ambas chicas caminaban por la obscura calle, después de su encuentro conversaron cosas triviales y como marchaba el trabajo, Umi le conto su encuentro con esos tres chicos descuidados y que la golpearon accidentalmente con una botella de agua, por otro lado Nico al escuchar la mención de esos jóvenes, inmediatamente aquellos rasgados y lindos ojos violetas venían a su mente, mirándola con completa seguridad.

-Disculpen ustedes dos- una chica castaña caminaba hasta ellas de frente a lo que ambas se detuvieron con precaución.

-¿Qué deseas?- preguntaba Umi a la castaña vestida de negro.

-hace un mes perdimos de vista a dos chicas, ¿reconocen estas fotografías?- preguntaba la castaña a ambas mostrando de un folder dos fotos, en ellas el nombre y rostro de Honoka y Maki estaba.

Ambas chicas observaron detenidamente las fotos, sintiendo una extraña sensación, aunque no supieran quienes eran, se les hacían familiares.

-¿Kousaka Honoka y Nishikino Maki?- decia Umi viendo las fotos

-así es, están llevo bastantes días buscándolas y es como si se las hubiera tragado la tierra, así que quisiera pedirles un favor, su llegan a verlas, por favor, masquen este número- daba una tarjeta la castaña a la idol y a la morena. – Que tengan buena noche- finalizo marchándose.

-¿Pana?- leían el nombre en aquella tarjeta Nico con cierta duda.

-parece que alguien se metió en problemas, aunque me alivia que no nos hiciera nada- agregaba Umi con una voz más relajada.

Ambas tras mirarse una vez con cierta curiosidad continuaron con su camino con completa tranquilidad, cada una con un miembro en específico de M's en su mente.

.

-Debo encontrar a esas chicas, si descubren lo que hay dentro de ese teléfono, el plan estará arruinado y mi padre….. no me dejara tranquila….- pensaba Hanayo caminado entre la obscura noche dirigiéndose al auto negro que siempre la trasportaba.

.

.

.

* * *

 **lo se... es confuzo pero poco a poquito se aclara y... los ships se pondran cachondos xD bueno tal vez solo poquito y ya ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3 escandalosa confecion

**buenas noches aqui les traigo el capitulo tres de este fic todo gay que espero y les guste, sin mas me retiro estoy realmente jodida y necesito dormir por lo menos 4 horas esta noche, que esten bien y muchas gracias por seguir esta cosa fea llamada good looking idols xD**

* * *

.

.

.

Honoka caminaba por los tranquilos pasillos de la preparatoria, era su primer año y aun desconocía las instalaciones, por lo que iba tarde a su primera clase, puesto que no sabía dónde estaba su aula asignada.

-rayos…. Esto apesta….- se decía a si misma mientras daba una vuelta más por el mismo lugar, ya había pasado los baños dos veces y justo en ese momento volvía a toparse con ellos.

De nueva cuenta tras descansar un momento de merodear se dispuso a volver a correr, no fue hasta que alguien se cruzó en su camino que chocaron y ella callo al igual que la persona con la que cruzo.

-¡….. ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde caminas?- se quejaba una chica de tercer año que venía junto a dos más que también habían caído.

-Lo lamento….. Soy nueva y no conozco las instalaciones, si no me apresuro llegare tarde…. Ummm ¿podrías ayudarme a llegar?- preguntaba Honoka a la chica que solo frunció el ceño y se puso de pie.

-El único lugar al que te voy a llevar es al patio trasero para darte una paliza por idiota- decía aquello la chica que sujetando por el saco a Honoka la arrastro junto a las otras tres hacia la parte trasera de la escuela.

-¡No espera!... ya me disculpe…. No es necesaria la violencia…..- decía aquello Honoka tratando de liberarse, lo cual fue inútil.

-¡ya cállate! Te enseñaremos con quienes te has topado- decía aquello la chica y arrinconando a Honoka en uno de los muros la miro desafiante.

-Yo solo….. Solo quería llegar a mi aula…..- decía aquello Honoka observando ligeramente a aquellas chicas.

La chica líder solo se quitó el saco escolar para después tronar los huesos de sus manos de una manera bravucona y con una sonrisa de victoria anticipada.

Honoka estaba asustada, no vasto solo con llegar tarde y perderse en la escuela, ahora también le pegarían por un mísero accidente.

-¡Detente ahí Mido- una voz llamo sorpresivamente haciendo que Honoka mirara en dirección a los jardines, ahí una chica castaña y de ojos verdes estaba de pie, parecía de baja estatura.

-Presidenta… ah pasado un tiempo desde que no salías del consejo- decía la Mido Yuri a la castaña.

-Y mientras tanto aprovechas para hacer de la escuela tu reinado, ¿Esta bien si dejas ir a la chica?- pedía la presidenta.

-está bien, pero…. A cambio dame la revancha- pedía la peli morada y la castaña solo suspiro.

-No quiero pelear contigo, ya sabemos cómo terminara esto así que por favor solo déjala ir- decía la presidenta.

-he practicado mucho, asi que esta vez no terminara igual- decía con orgullo Mido.

La presidenta solo suspiro antes de acercarse hasta Mido y de una manera completamente ágil y veloz soltó el primer golpe directo en su estómago, después otro más contra su rostro y termino por patear las piernas de la chica haciéndola caer al piso completamente aturdida.

-por favor, llévense a Mido a clases, no quiero que se levante de nuevo a intentar golpearme por que terminara en ridículo como siempre- agregaba la presidenta a las chicas que venían con Mido quienes obedecieron de inmediato y se la llevaron.

Honoka quedo maravillada ante aquella castaña, parecía demasiado inofensiva debido a su estatura y lindo rostro, pero había derrotado a esa alta chica en menos de 10 segundos, encima de todo….. la había defendido a ella, eso la hacía feliz.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntaba La presidenta a Honoka quien aún miraba a la nada con completa sorpresa.

-si…. Muchas gracias…. Mmmm Senpai-

-No agradezcas, ahora, debes volver a clases-

-No sé cómo llegar, por eso me metí en problemas con ellas-

-de acuerdo, entonces te llevare ¿Esta bien?-

-Muchas gracias… Yo…. Soy Kousaka Honoka-

-un gusto Kousaka-san, yo soy la presidenta del consejo, Kira Tsubasa…..-

Fue ahí…. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron por primera vez, un bello y maduro color verde contra un bello y enérgico azul, sin imaginar que de ese momento, llegarían miles más llenos de felicidad… y al final, de decepción y lágrimas.

.

Honoka se levantó temprano aquella mañana, y aunque no tenía muchas ganas de levantarse se apresuró, ese día tenían un evento especial, puesto que comenzarían con la grabación de su primer disco en el que incluirían la canción que Maki había compuesto.

Camino con completa tranquilidad a la cocina, deseaba beber agua, aun soñolienta llego hasta su objetivo y abrió el refrigerador para sacar una botella con agua.

-Buenos días Honoka-chan- decía aquello Nozomi quien estaba bebiendo una taza con café y se encontraba sentada cerca de la barra.

-buenos días…. Nozomi-chan…..- contestaba la castaña aun adormilada.

Honoka se giró para ver a Nozomi quien le sonreía como siempre acostumbraba, Honoka solo se sonrojo de golpe al percatarse de ella.

-Tardaste en reaccionar- decía Nozomi riendo un poco.

-¿Por qué estás en la cocina en ropa interior? ¿No se supone que se irían a casa tú y Eri-chan?-preguntaba Honoka aun sonrojada y desviando la mirada.

-bueno….. Estábamos por irnos pero Ericchi se me hecho encima, además está el cuarto extra, que por cierto, me llevare las sabanas, Ericchi no se contuvo lo suficiente- decía aquello sin vergüenza alguna Nozomi y Honoka no pudo sentirse más avergonzada.

-Cielos…. Qué bueno que Maki-chan no está escuchando esto- agregaba Honoka dando un suspiro y caminando fuera de la cocina.

-hablando de Maki-chan, sería mejor que la despertemos junto a Rin, hoy tienen un día importante, las pruebas de grabación para su disco, no me partí la cabeza gravando a escondidas a Toudo-San para nada- decía Nozomi terminando por dar un sorbo más a su café.

-ya no sé qué esperar de ti Nozomi-chan- decía aquello Honoka, parecía que su encuentro con la peli morada la había logrado despertar lo suficiente.

-Honoka se disponía a sentarse junto a la peli morad apara acompañarla a tomar su café, fue hasta que con rostro adormilado y en un estado similar al de Nozomi, entraba Eri tallándose los ojos.

-¿Eri-chan también?- preguntaba Honoka exaltada mirando a Eri quien tenía puestos unos shorts muy cortos y no llevaba camisa, simplemente su sostén color azul.

-Buenos días- saludaba la rubia a ambas chicas y Honoka solo se limitó a sonrojarse, sin duda Eri tenía un cuerpo envidiable.

-¿Cómo amaneció mi gatita pervertida?- preguntaba aquello Nozomi ganándose una mirada avergonzada de Nozomi.

-No me digas así frente a otras personas- decía aquello Eri ruborizada sentándose al lado de la peli morada.

-No decías lo mismo anoche….- eran las palabras de Nozomi que acercaba su rostro al de la rusa y esta correspondía el acercamiento.

-….ah… Yo….. ¡Yo también estoy aquí!- alzaba la voz Honoka completamente sonrojada pretendiendo que con llamar la atención las dos mayores se detendrían, pero ni caso le hicieron.

-¿Por qué tanto ruido tan tempra…- aquella, era Maki entrando adormilada a la cocina y tan pronto miro a las dos mayores en su momento ''romantico'' sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-…..Lo supuse…- fue su única respuesta dándose la media vuelta y saliendo de la cocina de nueva cuenta.

-creo que yo… me iré con Maki-chan…. Antes de que ustedes dos pierdan el pudor que les queda- termino por decir Honoka saliendo casi corriendo de la cocina dejando a la acaramelada y lasciva pareja a solas.

Honoka llego hasta su dormitorio de nueva cuenta y ahí, Rin también ya se había levantado y comenzaba a tender su cama.

-Buenos días Honoka-chan ¿Tomando el desayuno?- preguntaba Rin a la castaña que solo rio nerviosa.

-Si…. Algo así- fue su respuesta.

-Bueno, también iré a la cocina, estoy hambrienta Nya- decía aquello Rin corriendo hacia la salida del dormitorio pero Maki la retuvo del brazo.

-Por favor…. No vayas ahí ahora- fueron las secas palabras de Maki y Rin solo puso cara de confusión.

-¿Por qué Nya?- preguntaba Rin a la pelirroja.

-Solo….. No vayas, espera a que Nozomi-chan y Eri-chan terminen de ''desayunar''- decía esta vez Honoka.

.

Umi caminaba en dirección a su oficina, no fue hasta que vio a alguien vestido completamente de negro salir de aquel lugar que solo le pertenecía a ella, aquello le pareció sospechoso, y aunque hubiese querido hablarle a aquella persona decidió olvidarlo y entrar a su oficina.

Una vez que la morena entro a su estadía, observo todo su alrededor detenidamente, nada parecía fuera de lugar, no fue hasta que dirigió a su escritorio y sus carpetas habían sido revueltas.

-¿Acaso se llevó el registro de chicas entre 15 y 22 años? …..¿ para que querría eso?- se preguntó Umi, sin embargo no le tomo demasiada importancia.

Con completa tranquilidad comenzó a mirar sus pendientes para aquel dia y noto que no eran demasiados por lo que tendría un largo tiempo libre en cuanto terminara su trabajo, aquello la alegro, tal vez se animaría de nueva cuenta a tratar de invitar a cierta diseñadora peli gris a comer algo.

 _-Espero que estés mejor Sonoda-san, hasta pronto-_

Por alguna extraña razón a su mente volvió a aparecer ese chico castaño, desde que se había topado con el no había podido sacar de su mente aquellos ojos azules. De nueva cuenta miro en su calendario y ahí, estaba registrado el uso de un estudio de grabación para M's justo ese día.

-Tal vez…. Baya a mirar un poco… no es como si quisiera verlo otra vez…..- se decía aquello a si misma mientras miraba la fecha apuntada sobre su registro de ingresos y gastos.

Sonoda Umi, ella era una chica que sabía perfectamente que estaba interesada románticamente en Minami Kotori, una de sus mejores diseñadoras de moda, pero para ella, aquello era completamente nuevo y por ende le temía a aquel sentimiento, sin olvidar que a ojos de su familia aquello era abominable y prohibido….

-¿Prohibir el amor?... ¿Cómo?- susurraba aquello dejando escapar un gran suspiro.

Ella no quería aceptar ese sentimiento, por ello todas las noches se iba a beber a un bar donde siempre terminaba rodeada de jóvenes atractivos y de buen renombre, ¿Cómo no sería así? Si ella era una mujer bastante hermosa y respetable.

-Esto es molesto…..- susurro una vez más para sí misma mientras comenzaba con su trabajo.

.

Tsubasa caminaba por las calles, era medio día y desde ya hace un tiempo llevaba siguiendo a la idol número uno del país, quien para ocultarse llevaba puesto un cubre bocas y unas gafas obscuras bastante grandes que cubrían gran parte de su rostro también.

-¿Adónde rayos se dirige? Desde que salió de su apartamento sigue dando vueltas y no hace nada interesante para fotografiar- pensaba Tsubasa que miraba a la idol comprar un helado cerca de una tienda.

Nico comenzó a caminar de nueva cuenta, esta vez parecía tomar el camino directo a su trabajo, puesto que acababa de entrar a la calle del edificio de Sunrise con completa calma. Tsubasa no espero para continuar siguiéndola y adentrarse con cuidado al edificio también, tal vez si corría con suerte encontraría a aquellos chicos famosos también.

-Buenos días Erena, podrías mostrarme el diseño para la sesión de fotos de hoy, quiero verificar que la talla sea adecuada- pedía la pelinegra a una alta Peli morada de ojos azules y de apariencia extranjera.

-Por supuesto Nico, se los pediré ahora mismo a Kotori- agregaba Erena y se retiraba de aquel lugar, Nico continuo caminando al interior de las salas.

Tsubasa disimulando continuo caminando y acercándose.

-Nico, buenas tardes, ya están aquí los camarógrafos, enseguida le solicitare a Erena que traiga el diseño del vestuario para hoy- decía un hombre de edad adulta a la joven idol que solo asintió.

-me la e encontrado de camino, ya se lo pedí, así que solo preparen todo y comenzamos, quiero terminar pronto con estas fotos, tengo que buscar a alguien después- decía la pelinegra al hombre y Tsubasa puso más atención.

-¿Alguien?... solo te recuerdo que no puedes andar por ahí con cualquiera, podrías crearte un escándalo- decía aquello el hombre a la pelinegra que solo frunció el ceño.

-N….No es nada…..de eso…- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de darle la espalda a aquel hombre, Tsubasa podría jurar que la idol se había ruborizado.

-parece que aquí hay algo interesante….. la esperare aquí para seguirla después de salir de su sesión- decía aquello Tsubasa sin cuidado alguno.

-Disculpa….. ¿Trabajas aquí?- preguntaba una madura voz a espaldas de la oji verde que rápido se giró encontrándose con un alto y corpulento hombre que llevaba una camisa que decía Staf.

-ah….. tal vez…- fue la única respuesta de Tsubasa con una sonrisa nerviosa a lo que el guardia solo alzo una ceja.

-Muy bien paparazzi entrometida, sal de aquí antes de que mande a llamar a una guardia que te saque- advirtió el hombre y Tsubasa solo trago fuerte.

-Si….. no haga eso… yo…. Ya me iba….. Solo quería un autógrafo de Nico-chan…. Así que…- dijo torpemente levantándose de donde estaba y retrocediendo.

El hombre solo la miro marcharse apresurada de aquel pasillo, esta solo suspiro, se había logrado deshacer de él, tal vez esperaría por Nico en otro lado, tal vez así averiguaría de que se trataba ese alguien y podría obtener una buena foto.

.

-Ah….!AHA! Ma….Maki-chan… estas siendo muy ruda…..-

-Lo siento Honoka….. pero aun no es suficiente… necesito un poco más-

-Pero… me cuesta respirar…. No creo aguantarlo más….-

-ya casi… solo un poco más… solo un poco….-

-….!Ah!...Mmmn….. para… ya no más…-

-¡No!... ya casi….. termino…-

-Ustedes dos suenan tan sucias ahora mismo Nya- decía aquello Rin observando como Maki estaba de espaldas a Honoka tirando de la punta de una venta de rodeaba el torso de Honoka, todo para que se pudiera ocultar su busto.

-Es que Maki-chan está tirando muy duro, si continua así….. Me sacara de vuelta el desayuno…- decía Honoka con lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos y sintiendo como la venda presionaba cada vez más su pecho.

-ya hubiera terminado si Honoka no comiera tanto… ¡Mnnn! ¡Listo!- decía Maki logrando terminar de ajustar la venda de Honoka quien solo dio un respiro hondo.

-siento que fui arrollada…..- fue la única queja de Honoka.

-Está bien, olvídate de eso y ponte la camisa, el saco y el moño, tenemos que llegar al estudio de grabación antes de las 3:00 pm- decía Maki a la castaña que solo asintió y comenzó a vestirse.

-Chicas, Nozomi me manda para decirles que el estudio está esperando, así que apresúrense- decía aquello Eri asomándose desde la puerta a los vestidores donde las chicas terminaban de arreglarse.

-claro, gracias ya vamos para haya- decía aquello Honoka terminando por abrocharse la camisa color naranja que ocupaba siempre.

-¿Pueden creerlo? Hace tan solo un mes atrás solo soñábamos con pararnos frente a un escenario…. Y ahora, estamos a unos minutos de gravar nuestro primer disco….. es un sueño- decía aquello Honoka a ambas chicas que solo se miraron entre si para después sonreír.

-Y pensar que también hasta hace poco éramos rivales y nos detestábamos-agregaba esta vez Maki.

-Es cierto…. Aunque ¿Por qué están aquí ustedes dos? ¿Por qué aceptar un contrato y ocultarse del público?- preguntaba Rin esta vez a lo que Honoka y Maki se tensaron de inmediato.

Hasta ese día, se habían olvidado por completo del celular que las metió en todo un embrollo, incluso Maki había comprado ya otro, pero ninguna había optado por ver el contenido de aquel aparato que casi les cuesta más que una simple herida.

-eso… después de la grabación….. te lo contaremos Rin-chan, por ahora tenemos que esforzarnos en nuestra grabación- decía Honoka terminando de arreglarse y mirar con determinación a ambas chicas.

Las tres chicas caminaron con completa decisión hacia el estudio en el que grabarían su primer disco con la canción que juntas habían compuesto.

-jóvenes, pueden pasar por aquí por favor- indico uno de los encargados a las tres chicas que se sentían emocionadas.

-Este lugar parece costoso Nya- decía aquello Rin mirando a su alrededor.

-Y lo fue, pero todo corre por cuenta de Anju y mía- decía aquello Nozomi a espaldas de las tres chicas que se sobresaltaron.

-¿Por qué siempre apareces de esa manera Nya?- preguntaba la peli naranja a Nozomi que solo sonrio.

-Eso no importa, es hora que pongan todo ese empeño en uso mis ''muchachos''- decía Nozomi dando palmaditas a la espalda de cada una de ellas que de alguna manera sintieron el extraño apoyo de la mayor.

-Muy bien…. Hagámoslo lo mejor posible- decía aquello Maki y las otras dos solo asintieron.

-de acuerdo, frente a los micrófonos de grabación se encuentran también las notas y tonos en los que deben ocuparse, también viene enmarcado los tiempos, tomaremos un pequeño descanso después de cada 1 minuto de grabación, estas solo son pruebas y después de esto evaluaremos que hay que mejorar de acuerdo, también cuentan con un par de audífonos en los que podrán escuchar la pista de la música, cuando el foco de la parte alta cambie de rojo a verde significa que pueden comenzar- daba más indicaciones el encargado y las chicas solo asintieron.

-bien, hagámoslo- dijo Honoka con entusiasmo y la música comenzó.

Kaze ga yonderu ki ga sawaida  
Sakurairo odoru kisetsu  
Omoide ga mata hira hira aa maiorite

Deai no hi o omoidasu no  
Saisho kara atsuku tsuyoku  
Hajimari no munasawagi kanji tsudzukete ita yo ne

Yakusoku shimashou  
Itsuka wa hanarebanare ni natte mo  
Futatabi koko de mitsume aeba  
Utsukushii hana sakihokoru

Umi llegaba caminando con completo gusto a aquel estudio y una melodía ligeramente melancolica llamo su atención, seguramente ya habrían comenzado a gravar y por alguna razón la música la atraía cada vez más y más.

Justo ahí cuando entro, logro ver a ese castaño que tanto le había rondado por la mente estos últimos días, cantando con completa pasión frente a un simple micrófono, Umi quedo maravillada.

One day in the rain, One day in the shine  
Nagareru omoi yo kienaide  
Watashitachi wa onaji basho de ashita o miteta  
One day in the rain, One day in the shine  
Afureru omoi o dakishime  
Watashitachi no michi wa tsudzuku tsudzuite hirogaru… yume

Nico se encontraba justo al otro lado de la segunda entrada del estudio… escuchaba atenta y lograba ver por una pequeña abertura a esos tres chicos cantar, odiaba admitirlo pero le parecían voces muy buenas, en especial la de cierto chico pelirrojo irritante a su parecer, el verlo ahí, cantando mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y una ligera sonrisa en su rostro la hacía sentir cosquilleo en el estómago.

– _Si continúas con esa actitud egocéntrica y desagradable…. Todos se irán de tu lado… nadie querrá quedarse contigo al final ¿Eso es lo que quieres?-_

-No puede ser Nico… ese idiota te ha flechado…..- susurro para si misma posando su completa atención sobre el joven pelirrojo y de unos bellos y rasgados ojos violetas.

Yurete tooku ni moeru midori  
Natsu no kodou niji o egaite  
Hibi ita koe ni doki doki aa tokimeite

Zutto issho ga ii ne nante  
Sasayaite terekusai no  
Owaranai tanoshisa o shinji tsudzukete itai to

Onegai shimashou  
Yozora no hoshi ga shiranai mirai o  
Kanarazu koko de tashikame au  
Kawaranu kizuna no tsuyosa

Hanayo caminaba entre los pasillos de aquella agencia, aun no se daba por vencida de encontrar a esas dos chicas entrometidas en ese lugar, se encontraba demasiado alerta, hasta que cierta música llamo su atención.

-No Hanayo… no tienes que distraerte…- se dijo a si misma con la tentación de ir a aquel lugar.

Trato de seguir caminando, revisando con cuidado aquel sitio sin ser descubierta, sin embargo aquella música siguió tentándola, pero más que eso, esas voces que sonaban a su parecer maravillosas.

-De acuerdo…. Solo ve mira y después te vas….- susurraba y se encaminaba a seguir la música, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Entro sigilosa a un cuarto donde había varias pantallas y en ellas estaba la música que deseaba observar, ahí tres chicos eran intérpretes de tan melodiosas voces, pero uno en especial llamo sui atención, un chico de ojos verdes….. Esos ojos verdes que se le hicieron tan familiares.

-ese chico… no…. Imagino cosas…..- se dijo aquello a si misma y para aclararse dudas, decidió ir a aquel cuarto de grabación.

Someday of my life, Someday of my love  
Kanashiku shinaide waraou yo  
Watashitachi no mamade ireba ashita mo egao  
Someday of my life, Someday of my love  
Takusan no kimochi ga komiage  
Watashitachi e kibou kureru kureru yo hirogare… yume

La música por fin terminaba de una manera bastante buena y los aplausos se hicieron precentes, Honoka, Maki y Rin se sentían realmente satisfechas con el esfuerzo que habían puesto en su canción y a juzgar por la cara de Nozomi y Eri y los aplausos del encargado, podían saber que a ellos también les había gustado.

-perfecto muchachos, pueden tomar un descanso, nosotros revisaremos los audios y les mandaremos un informe a su manager sobre el resultado, buen trabajo- decía el encargado sonriendo tenuemente a los tres chicos.

-muchas gracias- decían al mismo tiempo las tres para terminar por salir de aquel cuarto de grabación sin notar la presencia oculta de Umi y Nico.

-Eso fue maravilloso ¡Estoy muy emocionada!- decía aquello Honoka una vez fuera del cuarto.

-felicidades chicas esto es un buen avance en su carrera- decía Eri a las tres que solo sonrieron.

Maki no pudo evitar mirar a sus espaldas, ahí lo que vio la hizo sentir un horrible sensación en el estómago, quien caminaba por ese pasillo era nada más y nada menos que esa chica castaña que las persiguió de una manera violenta a ella y a Honoka.

-…..E…Es ella…..- susurro Maki tocando el brazo de Honoka quien no supo lo que ocurría.

-¿Maki-chan?- pregunto la castaña a su amiga y esta solo se limitó a correr de lugar dejando algunas desconcertadas.

-¿Qué pasa con ella Nya?- preguntaba Rina Honoka y esta solo miro el camino por el que Maki se había marchado.

-Vamos por ella, tal vez no se encuentra bien- decía aquello Honoka y junto con Rin fueron tras de Honoka sin contras que una idol pelinegra y la paparazzi que la seguía se habían adelantado un poco más en seguir a la pelirroja.

.

Maki había corrido sin rumbo, lo único que deseaba era alejarse lo más posible de Hanayo, la chica que las perseguía. Fue tanto su deseo por huir que termino en la azotea del edificio donde el sol resplandecía a placer.

-….¿Como…..llegue aquí?...- decía aquello jadeando y tratando de recuperar su ritmo cardiaco normal.

-Aun cansada se recargo contra uno de los barandales del techo y miro el paisaje, necesitaba calmarse primero antes de armarse de valor y volver a entrar al edificio….

-Saliste corriendo como rayo muy repentinamente chico- aquella voz sobresalto a Maki y se giró rápidamente para encontrarse con una idol pelinegra quien vestía una falda estilo escocesa color rojo, una camisa blanca con muchos bordes y un par de tirantes rojos también a juego con unos guantes y un gran moño rosa en su pecho.

-Yazawa Nico…- dijo aquello Maki mirando con sorpresa a la pelinegra, por alguna razón era la persona que menos esperaba que llegara hasta ahí.

-¿Mike es que te llamas cierto? Suena como el nombre de un extranjero- decía aquello Nico sin dejar de caminar acercándose a la pelirroja que solo la miraba con sorpresa.

 _-Espero que esto te haga pensar en pedirle disculpas a Nicocchi cuando vuelvas a verla-_

Aquel pensamiento vino a la mente de Maki e instintivamente sujeto sus glúteos recordando la dolorosa reprimenda que Nozomi le había dado por hablarle de esa manera a la estrella de la compañía.

-Si…. Es Mike…. Umm…. Escucha….. Sobre lo que te dije aquel día de que eras una…- Maki trataba de disculparse sin embargo se detuvo en seco al ver la cercanía de Nico, quien permanecía con una sonrisa en su rostro y a centímetros de ella lo cual la comenzó a poner nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa? Porque tartamudeas tanto- preguntaba Nico manteniendo su sonrisa y Maki solo trataba de no intimidarse.

-No es eso….. yo um… lo que trato de decirte es que… yo lo….. lo S…..sien…..sient…..- trato de disculparse nuevamente, sin embargo no pudo, puesto que al lograr desviar la mirada de la de ojos carmín, está sujeto su mentón con su mano e hizo que la mirara de nuevo.

Nico sentía como su corazón se aceleraba y a su vez ese cosquilleo en su estómago la inquietaba y acariciaba a la vez.

Honoka y Rin llegaban rápidamente al techo y trataron de llamar a Maki, sin embargo escucharon una voz más por lo que callaron y sigilosas observaron a Maki y a…. ¿Nico? Si ella estaba ahí peligrosamente cerca de Maki.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntaba en voz baja Honoka mirando curiosa.

-No lo sé Nya- respondía Rin quien también observaba.

-Mike, ¿sabes algo?... creo que….. Me gustas- decía aquello Nico y Maki abrió los ojos en sorpresa por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Esta trato de responder, sin embargo algo tiro de su corbata haciéndola inclinarse, lo que sintió después fue un cálido rose sobre sus labios… así es, La idol número uno de todo Japón, Yazawa Nico, estaba besando sus labios.

Maki no fue capaz de reaccionar, solo se quedó ahí completamente tiesa.

¿!Beso?!- exclamaba Honoka con sorpresa mirando lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Oh… creí que se odiaban Nya- decía aquello Rin observando la escena con sorpresa también.

Maki tardo un momento en reaccionar y cuando lo logro su primera acción fue empujar lejos a Nico y echarse ella misma para atrás con completa sorpresa, sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendian.

-Tu….. ¡Porque!... ¿Por qué me acabas de besar?- eran sus primeras palabras mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre sus labios, Nico aun sonreía.

-¿Porque?... Por qué tu arrogancia y honestidad me flecho Mike- eran las únicas palabras de Nico que de nueva cuenta comenzaba a acercarse a la pelirroja que ahora estaba confundida.

-Espera….. ¿Hablas de las cosas horribles que te dije?- preguntaba Maki y Nico solo asintió con una sonrisa más amplia.

-sabes… como siempre e sido la gran estrella de este lugar, todos me tratan con cuidado y delicadeza, haciendo siempre lo que quiero sin que nadie me viera mal y a cambio consentían mi arrogante actuar….. Pero tú, con esas palabras me hiciste entender algo muy importante, y tienes razón Mike, mi actitud egocéntrica alejara a las personas de mi…. Eso me hizo ver que….. Hasta ahora has sido la única persona que se a preocupado por lo que mi actitud pudiera provocar….. te lo agradezco, de alguna manera eso provoco que no dejara de pensar en ti, y aquí me tienes, flechada por esos bonitos ojos violetas que tienes- decía Nico llegando hasta Maki de nueva cuenta, esta se encontraba acorralada esta vez.

-¿Cómo puede eso ser algo buen…..?- trato de decir, pero de nueva cuenta y tomada por sorpresa, Nico tiraba de su corbata y la hacía inclinarse para volver a besarla y Maki se quedó inmóvil nuevamente sin reaccionar.

-¿Beso?- volvía a exclamar Honoka con sorpresa.

-¡Beso parte dos!- exclamo esta vez Rin enérgica.

Un flash hizo reaccionar a Nico y a Maki de aquel momento y cuando ambas giraron su rostro, ahí estaba cierta castaña apuntando con su cámara hacia ellas.

-¡Al fin lo tengo!- exclamo Tsubasa y sin esperar nada más salió corriendo del lugar con una comprometedora foto en la que la Idol número uno del universo se besaba con un pelirrojo novato….. es escandalo perfecto.

.

.

.

* * *

 **pues ya que haya beso parte 3 no? jajaja nos leemos el siguiente lunes**


	4. Chapter 4 confecion problemas

**hola gente sexy, lamento haber dejado botado este fic, lo se solo lo deje así por que si, pero eso no significa que ya lo haya abandonado, por ahora les recuerdo que quiero concentrarme en ''Wild stars'' y también comencé ''Para mi'' mi SoraPile que pues no quisiera abandonar, así que cuando pueda actualizare este fic. ok sin mas que decir gracias a los que siguen esperando y aquí les hago entrega de ello :3**

 **por cierto aquellos que han hecho cameos y menciones sobre mi y de mis fics en sus propias historias, pues muchísimas gracias, es agradable saber que muchos disfrutan de mi trabajo y me hacen sentir muy honrada :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota: _el Harakiri es una practica samurai de suicidio, esto ocurría cuando el miembro de alguna familia perdía todo su honor, a cambio para no heredar su deshonor a su familia y que este a su vez recuperara su propio honor, hacían este ritual suicida que consistia en ponerse de rodillas y enterrar una navaja o sable pequeño en el vientre y abrirlo, algunas veces se salían los intestinos de aquella abertura._**

* * *

-¿Quién demonios es esa?- pregunto Nico separándose de Maki quien quedó completamente en shock tras aquel segundo beso robado.

-Ella... ¡ Es la persona que va a acabar con nosotros!- agregó Maki con completo pánico dejando salir su voz femenina y Nico se giro a verla alzando una ceja dudosa y con sorpresa.

-Qui...quiero decir... ¡Que hay que atraparla!- exclamo fingiendo una voz más varonil y emprendiéndose a correr pero Nico la sujeto del brazo y la retuvo.

-Está bien Mike no importa que los medios lo sepan, porque yo estoy enamorada de ti- dijo la pelinegra con voz traviesa y Maki sólo pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

Honoka miro a Tsubasa cruzar la puerta velozmente y perderse con lo comprometedora foto en su cámara.

-¿Tsubasa-chan? Rayos- maldijo por lo bajo Honoka y de inmediato se emprendió a perseguir a Tsubasa escaleras abajo.

-No me dejes sola Nya- exclamo Rin aún escondida de la vista de Nico y Maki que seguían discutiendo, o más bien solo Maki discutía.

-¡Yo no te amo demonios!- grito con nervios y con su rostro completamente rojo " el pelirrojo".

-Me es tan atractivo un chico avergonzado y sonrojado eres como una linda fresa- dijo la idol acercándose con una mirada seductora a "el chico pelirrojo" que solo temblaba y comenzaba a sudar.

-¡No me mires así pervertida!- retrocedía Maki con nerviosismo y mirando hacia los lados como animal enjaulado corrió hacia la salida de la azotea.

-No huyas Mike... Mejor ven a los brazos de Nico nii-

Honoka corría a todo lo que podía tras Tsubasa que era lo suficientemente rápida para no darle ventaja alguna a la travestida.

Tsubasa estaba aferrada a su cámara con ferocidad mientras no dejaba de correr, por fin creía que llegaría su nota a la sima, después de todo un escándalo de la idol más famosa de todo Japón era oro, aunque se cuestionó un momento si arruinarle la carrera a una chiquilla caprichosa de 17 años valía la pena.

-¡Tsubasa-chan!- le grito Honoka ya más cerca y la castaña mayor sólo olvido lo que pensaba para continuar corriendo.

Honoka estaba cansándose, y la venda alrededor de su torso presionaba su pecho haciéndole la falta del aire, no ayudaba mucho por lo que su velocidad disminuyó. Sin embargo alguien paso corriendo velozmente al lado de Honoka.

-..No...Nozomi...¡¿Nozomi-chan?!- dijo Honoka deteniéndose poco a poco observando como Nozomi a gran velocidad estaba a unas pulgadas de sujetar a Tsubasa.

-¡Alto ahí! - exclamo Nozomi impulsándose y alcanzando a empujar la espalda de Tsubasa quien por la velocidad que llevaba callo de frente y Nozomi triunfante colocó su pie sobre la espalda de la castaña y la presionó contra el piso.

-¡Duele...! La cámara se está enterrando en mis amigas!...- se quejo Tsubasa haciendo referencia a que la cámara estaba lastimando sus pechos.

-Dame la cámara y tus "amigas" no revientan- advirtió Nozomi y extendió su mano. Para recibir el aparato, a cambio Tsubasa sólo frunció el ceño.

-¡No voy a darte mi cámara! - dijo Tsubasa aquello y trato de levantarse, Nozomi sólo ejerció más presión en aquella esbelta espalda.

Honoka jadeante llegaba al lugar, veía la escena con algo de alivio e inquietud, parecía que Nozomi había logrado alcanzar a Tsubasa y ahora solo necesitaban esa comprometedora foto.

-¿Segura que vas a arruinar a mi lindo Mike y la carrera de Nico-chan?- nuestra agencia puede demandarte- decía Nozomi con una gran sonrisa triunfante.

-Bi...bien toma la maldita cámara pero ya no me oprimas mas- se quejo Tsubasa poniendo sus manos contra su pecho y Nozomi por fin accedía a dejarla levantarse un poco.

La peli morada tomó la cámara digital y comenzó hurgar en ella dando con la foto que hundiría a su idol en proceso y a la idol No. 1 de todo Japón, la peli morada debía admitir que esa foto estaba increíblemente buena.

-Nozomi-chan, la atrapaste...¿Cómo?...- decía jadeante Honoka acercándose hasta la mayor.

-Tu, necesitas una clase intensiva de cardio porque das asco corriendo- decía Nozomi sacando su celular y haciendo algo con el y aquella cámara.

-¡Pero ella salió de la nada! Además tu no tienes una venda apretándote tus dos grandes...- trato de decir Honoka pero se detuvo al ver la expresión frustrada de Tsubasa.

-No importa ya, serás castigado de todas maneras, así que trae tu afeminado trasero de Ikemen a la oficina cuando termines con ella- dijo Nozomi a Honoka, para después darle la cámara a Honoka y seguir su rumbo dejando solas a la castaña y Tsubasa.

-La..lamento lo ocurrido, mi jefa puede ser algo extraña... ¿Estas bien?- Preguntaba Honoka a la oji verde que solo suspiro.

-Déjame tranquila... anda sólo lárgate y déjame- le decía Tsubasa molesta al "chico" frente a ella.

-De verdad lo siento pero... ¿No pensaste en esos dos? Nico-chan ya tiene un futuro asegurado y Mike sólo está por iniciar ¿Por qué ganarte la vida arruinándosela a otros?- pregunto aquello Honoka a la mayor que solo se puso de pie.

-Se lo prometí a alguien importante... que sería la mejor en lo que hago, que ganaría el premio a la mejor periodista y que después. ... iría a buscarla, para estar con ella- dijo Tsubasa aquello dándole la espalda a el castaño y Honoka sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente...

 _ **~Flash Back ~**_

La graduación de la nueva generación de aquella escuela estaba próximo, y cerca del consejo estudiantil se encontraban dos castañas mirando por la ventana concierto aire melancólico rodeándolas.

-El tiempo pasa tan rápido. ... es como si apenas hace unas semanas golpeara a Mido por molestarte- decía Tsubasa a la castaña enérgica a su lado.

-Es verdad, la escuela estará muy sola sin ti Tsubasa-chan- decía Honoka con cierto tono triste en su voz.

Lo sabían, todo posiblemente terminaría ahí, tal vez no la amistad, pero la posibilidad de un sentimiento más allá de eso, ahora ninguna lo veía posible, aunque ¿No desde un principio lo fue?

Para Tsubasa había sido encantadora la experiencia, Honoka había sido una chica muy especial para ella, y a pesar de los comentarios de otras chicas como "es la protegida de la presidenta" "Kosaka es intocable, si le haces algo, la presidenta del consejo se vengara" "¿Has visto como la mira?... que miedo"  
Nada de eso importaba para ella, porque para la mayor, inevitablemente... había caído enamorada ante tan extraña personalidad, toda esa energía, y a veces la torpeza de aquella chica la hacían única a sus ojos.  
Ahora, se le hacía difícil dejar todo por su graduación, ya no podría hacer algo para estar con ella, aunque nada le aseguraba que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, Honoka era impredecible después de todo.

-Tsubasa-chan, ¿de verdad quieres dedicarte a eso?- pregunto Honoka sacando de sus pensamientos a Tsubasa que rápido se giro a verla con una tenue sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto! Quiero ser la mejor periodista, y cuando lo sea, después me esforzare por ganar el premio al mejor periodista... yo quiero llegar lejos- decía Tsubasa con una sonrisa aún mayor y una voz decidida.

Honoka sintió como aquella energía era trasmitida a ella, así como aquel amor que Tsubasa le tenía y que ella misma tenía hacia la castaña mayor.

-Tsubasa-chan... yo... tengo algo que decirte, es un poco vergonzoso... pero... yo quiero...- hablo Honoka, o al menos eso intento de no ser porque un par de labios la habían interrumpido de una manera tan fugaz que apenas y lo noto.

Tsubasa se había arriesgado demasiado, ahora solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer al héroe expuesto de tal manera a la oji azul.

-Honoka. ... cuando yo logre mi objetivo... Ten en cuenta esto, aun cuando no me correspondas, aun cuando no me ames... yo... ¡Yo volveré por ti y haré que te enamores de mi!...- Dijo con total decisión Tsubasa mirando a Honoka quien no lograba articular palabra alguna, solo la miraba tan intensamente como la de ojos verdes.

-...Tsu...Tsubasa-chan...- fue lo único que alcanzó a susurrar Honoka ante la indirecta confesión de la presidenta del consejo.

-Honoka...- llamó Tsubasa posando sus manos sobre los hombros de Honoka y dedicándole la más amplia y bella sonrisa que pudo término diciendo...

-... hasta pronto... Te amo-

Tras esas palabras, y sin más que esperar, Tsubasa soltó a Honoka y con su diploma en mano le dio la espalda corriendo lejos sin mirar atrás, Honoka permaneció observando la espalda de aquella chica que se marchaba, y Tsubasa no miro atrás, ya que sus lágrimas le impedían decir adiós de la manera correcta.

 _ **~Fin del Flash Back ~**_

Honoka recordó aquello como si fuese una película en su cabeza, ese sentimiento incierto aún para ella, pero...¿Cómo término Tsubasa de Paparazzi? Eso no le parecía bien, de hecho por un momento pensó en que Tsubasa había fracasado.

-¿Por qué?...¿Por qué un paparazzi?- Preguntaba Honoka en un Susurro.

Tsubasa se giro para ver al castaño y ahí, al verlo a los ojos algo extraño la invadió, por alguna razón le parecía familiar.

-Tú... sigues recordándome a alguien. ..- decía Tsubasa al "chico" frente a ella que parecía pensativo también.

-¿Estás haciendo esto por esa persona?- pregunto Honoka de nuevo a la castaña mayor que asintió.

-Se lo prometí a esa persona... porque... ¡Porque la amo!- exclamo un vez más con decisión la oji verde y en el pecho de Honoka el palpitar de su corazón se aceleraba.

"Ella está esforzándose por mi... aunque no sea el mejor camino, sigue intentándolo" pensó la travestida y con completa decisión se acerco a Tsubasa y la tomó por los hombres muros sonriendo.

-Escucha, yo te prometo que te ayudare a conseguir alguna buena nota para tu trabajo, quiero que logres tu objetivo... yo... ¡Yo quiero que cumplas esa promesa! Así que anímate- decía Honoka a Tsubasa y esta se sorprendió ante tres palabras.

-De verdad...¿Lo harás? ... me ayudaras...- Preguntaba algo insegura y "el chico" sólo asintió contento.

-Confía en mi- agregó Honoka con una gran sonrisa decidida y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Gracias... ¡Gracias eres fabuloso!-dijo Tsubasa abrazándose al castaño con una gran sonrisa, justo en ese momento, al abrazar ese cálido cuerpo un extraño sentir que le hacía estremecer su pecho y su estómago se presentó.

-Revisen el contenido de ese celular- ordenaba un hombre alto y corpulento a dos hombres más de apariencia similar.

Estos asintieron y abrieron el teléfono blanco que recuperaron un mes atrás de que aquellas chicas entrometida se llevarán el otro, era momento de averiguar si tenían su información, si la tenían olvidarán por completo a esas dos chicas, pero si no... irían a por ellas otra vez y esta vez... no dejarían rastro de ellas.

-aquí esta la memoria del teléfono, parece que es el nuestro porque solo cuenta con un archivo- indicaba uno de esos hombres.

Cuando estaban seguros de que aquel teléfono era el suyo abrieron un archivo y de inmediato comenzó a aparecer un montón de dígitos que les parecieron incomprensibles.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- pregunto el líder a sus hombres, uno de ellos analizó aquellos dígitos un momento.

-Parece que ... son datos de una cuenta bancaria por mucho Dinero a nombre del hospital general Nishikino- decía el hombre a su líder y este sólo se levantó de su lugar con evidente enojo.

-Este maldito teléfono es de esa chica, ella tiene nuestra información- decía con seriedad el líder.

-Pero... Koizumi-dono esta información tiene el acceso a muchos bienes monetario, tal vez pueda servir y...- trato de consolar uno de los hombres pero el líder lo hizo callar.

-¡Nosotros mismos nos pudrimos en dinero! Lo que quiero es acabar con Sunrise y su maldito negocio sucio con todas esas desafortunadas muchachas- agregaba Koizumi-dono que con frustración miraba la pantalla con aquella información a sus ojos inservible.

Hanayo a hurtadillas del lugar escuchaba a su frustrado padre... ella sabía que todo aquello era por ella, por que Sunrise había roto sus sueños de poder convertirse en una idol también. Todo por ese hombre detrás de aquella empresa... y el hecho de que su hija fuese cómplice de saberlo y no hablar. "El pagará por destruir mi sueño..."

Aquella chica oji gris salió del Dojo donde se encontraba la organización de su padre... miembro de los Yakuza.

-Esas chicas... Las llenaré de plomo cuando aparezcan. ...- se dijo Hanayo a sí misma con completa decisión mientras salía de aquel jardín caminando de nueva cuenta hacia el auto negro que la apoyaba en su búsqueda.

Honoka entraba con cautelo al apartamento, recordaba las palabras "castigo" por parte de Nozomi y ahora tenía que pagar.

-sabes que van a golpear con el fuete tu trasero ¿verdad? Nya- decía apareciendo Rin sorprendiendo a Honoka.

-¡Rin-chan!... no hagas ruido...- decía Honoka tras la sorpresa y el ligero susto.

-No importa, Nozomi-chan esta ahí- decía Rin con completa tranquilidad y Honoka al girar su cabeza, se encontró con la trajeada peli morada sentada en la sala con una sonrisa traviesa y a la vez una expresión sombría.

-Querida líder de M's ¿que hacías mientras la Tsundere compositora era acosada por la loli idol?- Preguntaba Nozomi manteniendo aquella sonrisa que rosaba a lo sádico.

-...no culpes a Honoka... culpa a Hon...- trataba de librarse tontamente Honoka de aquello y Nozomi sólo chasqueo los dedos, Eri apareció a espaldas de aquel castaño que rápido fue sujetado. -¡Waha! ¡Nozomi-chan no fue mi culpa, Maki-chan salió corriendo de la cabina de grabación de la nada!- hablaba con pánico Honoka y Eri sólo la miraba con gracia - Eri-chan ¡Dile!- Pedía compasión a la rubia que solo le sonrió con un destello de lástima.

-Lo siento Honoka, es tu trasero o el mío- agregó Eri y llevo casi a rastras a "el chico" frente a Nozomi que se levantó del sillón con aquel fuete en manos.

-Tu deber era irrumpir el momentito de esas dos para evitar cualquier tipo de escándalo, estuvimos a punto de perder la reputación de Nicocchi y arruinar la de M's- decía Nozomi con más seriedad a la castaña que miraba con pánico a la mayor o más bien aquel fuete en sus manos.

-Pero...no supe que hacer...- trato de excusarse una vez más aquella castaña y Nozomi sólo hizo un ademán de mover su dedo índice en círculo indicando que Honoka se diera la vuelta.

La castaña sólo palideció y tras un suspiro se dio la vuelta inclinándose levemente.

-Buena chica- término por decir Nozomi dando el primer y único golpe contra los glúteos de la castaña que dejó salir un "Kya" tras el ardor del golpe, solo le quedo posar sus manos sobre aquel lugar en un intento de aliviar aquel dolor.

-Muy bien, es todo para ti hoy, antes de retirarme quiero asegurarme de que el lugar este en orden y que esa molesta Paparazzi no esté rondando por aqui- decía Nozomi satisfecha de lo que logró y se asomo con cautelo por la ventana más cercana.

-Ella... Tsubasa-chan no seguirá asechándonos - aclaraba Honoka a la peli morada que la miro con duda.

-¿de verdad, que le dijiste? - pregunto Nozomi curiosa ante aquella mención.

-Bueno ... le prometí una noticia que resaltará, aunque aún no se que, pero ten por seguro que con ello dejará de estar rondándonos por un tiempo- término por explicar Honoka ya más aliviada de aquel dolor.

-Muy bien, entonces, Ericchi y yo miraremos el departamento antes de retirarnos, será mejor que ustedes vayan a descansar- decía Nozomi a ambas enérgicas chicas que seguían ahí.

-Por cierto ¿y Maki-chan?- Preguntaba Honoka, ahora que lo pensaba, la pelirroja no había aparecido para nada en la sala de estar.

-Oh ella está arriba con cara de querer aventarse desde una banca del parque, tal vez puedan animarla un poco para mañana, ya que tienen que ir a firmar unos cuantos documentos- decía Nozomi algo burlona nuevamente.

Las chicas sólo asintieron y con algo de gracia se dirigieron a la parte de arriba de su apartamento para ver a la pelirroja.

Honoka y Rin entraban a la habitación que compartían las tres, ahí bieron a una pelirroja esquinada en su cama envuelta en un cobertor y con una computadora portátil sobre sus piernas.

-Maki-chan... volvimos Umm. ... ¿Estás bien? Nya- Preguntaba Rin primeramente acercándose a la pelirroja que en respuesta sólo asintió, sin embargo su mirada seguía clavada sobre la pantalla de su computador.

-bien... ¿Qué haces?- Preguntaba esta vez Honoka al ver la cara aún inexpresiva de Maki que continuaba tecleando.

-Busco instrucciones- decía la pelirroja con normalidad despertando la curiosidad de Honoka y Rin.

-¿Instrucciones para qué? Nya- pregunto Rin.

Maki se levantó de donde estaba y se colocó de rodillas justo al lado de su cama, las dos castañas seguían mirando ahora dudosas a aquella pelirroja.

-instrucciones para aplicarme el Hanakiri...- decía con completa Normalidad mirando el piso y sacando un cúter sin destapar de su bolsillo, las dos enérgicas chicas se sobresaltaron.

-¡Detente ahí mismo Nya!- exclamaba Rin brincando encima de Maki sosteniendo las manos de la pelirroja de la mayor.

-¡Suéltame... Debo cuidar el poco honor que me queda! - decía de manera infantil Maki forcejeando con Rin, Honoka no tardó en unirse.

-Maki-chan sólo fue un beso, no exageres- exclamaba Honoka ayudando a Rin a aferrar a Maki al piso.

-No fue solo un beso...¡Fue mi primer beso!- exclamaba Maki de la manera más caprichosa posible y Rin y Honoka de inmediato se le quedaron mirando con sorpresa.

-¿¡Tú primer beso!?- exclamaron al mismo tiempo ambas chicas enérgicas y Maki sólo logró sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

-...no, yo... quiero decir que...- se tropezaba con sus palabras y las chicas que la sometían dejaron salir una sonrisa pícara y a de burla a la vez.

-¿Eh?... yo pensé que la atractiva y sexy Maki tenía a cientos de chicos alrededor suyo como moscas y que tenía mucha experiencia en el amor como aparentas...- se burlaba Honoka y Maki sólo logró avergonzarse más.

-¡Yo nunca dije eso!... yo solo... yo... Agh...¡Voy a matar a esa enana arrogante!- exclamaba con completa vergüenza la pelirroja a su vez que aquella expresión infantil aparecía en su rostro de nuevo.

-Ah Nico-chan enamorada de ti, y tu la odias, que irónico, apuesto que si supiera que en realidad eres una chica haría una orden de restricción para ti- decía aún en burla Honoka soltando a la pelirroja al igual que Rin.

-... ¡Eso es! Le diré que soy una chica y entonces ella me va a odiar...- decía Maki deductivamente con una sonrisa muy animada en su rostro.

-Ninguna palabra saldrá de esos bonitos y rosados labios Maki-chan...- aquel Susurro a espalda de la menor hizo a todas sobresaltarse.

-¡Nozomi!- exclamaron las tres idols al mismo tiempo mirando a la sonriente mujer.

-Si te atreves a hablar, todos se enteraran de esto... y si se enteran, haré pública esta bonita foto- decía Nozomi tecleando su celular y extendiéndolo a Maki mostrándole el momento exacto en que Nico la había besado.

-¡Eso... no te atreverías! - decía Maki con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y Eri a espaldas de Nozomi negaba con la cabeza mientras hacía con su dedo un ademán de cortar su cuello.

-¿Quieres probar? - decía sonriente Nozomi y Maki sólo trago con pesadez saliva.

-en fin, las felicito chicas, el departamento esta impecable y han hecho un buen trabajo, como compensación les daré, después de mañana, el día completamente libre- decía con más amabilidad Nozomi a las tres "ikemen" que se alegraron al oír eso.

-Grandioso, ya necesitaba un respiro Nya- aquello lo dijo Rin brincando a su cama con tranquilidad.

-Ah~ ya deseaba dormir un poco mas- esta vez dijo Honoka tendiéndose en la cama más cercana.

-Bien, supongo que algo de descanso nos vendría bien- decía Maki ya más tranquila sentándose al lado de la castaña.

-Así es, por ahora Ericchi y yo nos retiramos, que descansen chicas, mañana hay que levantarse temprano- se despedía Nozomi de aquel trío y salía de la habitación.

-Descansen chicas, buen trabajo- halago también Eri a las idols antes de salir también.  
Después de eso, las tres se dispusieron a conversar antes de acostarse también para descansar de tan agotador día.

Era apenas medio día cuando Umi se encontraba en su oficina, revisaba algunos papeles nuevos que su padre le había encargado, llevaba un par de horas ahí dentro y ya comenzaba a sentirse irritada y cansada.

Alguien llamó a su puerta y con algo de molestia respondió al llamado no sin antes relajar su expresión malhumorada.

-Adelante- Fueron sus únicas palabras tras un cansado suspiro.

-Buenas tardes Umi-chan- saludaba aquella dulce voz que hizo a la morena tensarse ligeramente para después poner la mejor cara que pudo. Kotori entraba por esa puerta con un fajo de papeles en sus manos.

-Kotori, que bueno verte ¿que se te ofrece?- pregunto la morena con una sonrisa en sus labios a la peli gris que se acercaba a su escritorio.

-Nozomi-chan me pidió que te trajera esto, son los papeles que van a firmar sus chicos, pero necesita tu firma para proceder- decía Kotori con aquella amable expresión en su rostro, esa expresión que hacía derretir a Umi por dentro.

-Cla... claro, ¿son esos?- pregunto Umi señalando los papeles en brazos de la diseñadora.

-Si, además. ... Umm. ... te traje esto- decía Kotori con voz tímida y manteniendo ese sentimiento saco una pequeña caja de un color azul y que desprecia un dulce olor.

-¿es para mi?- Preguntaba Umi mirando con cierta sorpresa la pequeña caja sobre su escritorio y Kotori asintió.

-Abrieron una nueva cafetería cerca... estás muy ocupada para pedirte que vayas conmigo, así que pensé en traerte mejor un poco de pastel... pa...para que lo pruebes- decía aún tímida Kotori y Umi no podía sentirse más feliz a la vez de sentir su rostro arder.

-Gra. ..Muchas gracias... Kotori. ... es muy lindo de tu parte... umm- respondía Umi comenzando a hacer evidente su timidez también.

-...¿Sí?...- pregunto Kotori ante la ligera incógnita que dejó Umi en sus palabras.

-Hoy... saldré un poco más temprano... si tienes tiempo también. ... ummm po...podríamos ir a ese café. ...- agregaba Umi tratando de mantener lejos su mirada de la de ojos miel que rápido sonrió alegre ante la invitación.

-¡Me encantaría ir con Umi-chan!- dejaba denotar su emoción la diseñadora con aquellas palabras que alegraron también a Umi.

-Bien... te esperare aquí después del trabajo- decía Umi animada también entregando los papeles recién firmados y Kotori sólo asintió contenta recibiendo los documentos.

-Muchas gracias Umi-chan, hasta entonces- finalizaba Kotori acomodando los papeles y saliendo de aquella oficina no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a la morena.

Umi vio a la oji miel abrir la puerta y ahí parada estaba la Idol pelinegra cruzada de brazos con una tenue sonrisa.

-Buenos días Kotori - saludaba Nico con aquella tenue sonrisa a la peli gris.

-Bu...buenos días Nico-chan, ...con permiso- se terminaba de retirar Kotori.

Nico entró a la oficina de Umi permaneciendo con esa sonrisa pícara que Umi noto de inmediato.

-¿Qué con esa cara de diablillo? - pregunto la morena y Nico sólo soltó una risita.

-Nada... ¿Conque invitando a Kotori a salir?- pregunto Nico y la de ojos marrones no tardó en ruborizarse para después desviar la mirada.

-¿Cual es el problema? Solo es una compañera y amiga- agregaba Umi y la pelinegra sólo suspiro.

-¿Aún te niegas a aceptar que te gusta? No tiene nada de malo, métete eso en la cabeza- decía un poco mas sería Nico a la chica que no dijo absolutamente nada.-En fin, estoy aquí para pedirte un gran favor- continuaba Nico.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas? Si quieres otro permiso para traer animales a la grabación de tu PV, olvídalo, algunos aún no se recuperan de Wild stars- decía Umi mirando por fin a la pelinegra que solo río.

-No tiene que ver con el trabajo, tú te encargas de los archivos personales de los actores y cantantes ¿no?- Preguntaba Nico a la morena que solo la miro con duda.

-Si ¿para que quieres saber eso?- cuestionó Umi a la idol de ojos carmín que solo se acerco con una gran sonrisa.

-Quiero que me dejes ver lo que tengas de Mike- decía Nico a la de ojos marrón.

-¿Mike, Cual Mike?- pregunto otra vez Umi y Nico sólo rodó los ojos.

-Mike, el alto pelirrojo de ojos violetas- agregaba Nico y Umi reconoció a la persona dicha.

-oh, el compositor y miembro de M's... Espera... ¿Para que lo quieres?- Umi decía mientras miraba aún con duda a la idol.

-¿No es obvio? Quiero saber más de el- respondió sin pena alguna.

-¿acaso... te gusta?- pregunto Umi incrédula a Nico que con una gran sonrisa asintió.

-¿Verdad que es muy guapo? Sus ojos violetas y rasgados, ese rojo tan lindo, su fuerte y masculino perfume, compre la esencia en la perfumería para poder disfrutar de ella siempre que quiera...- decía de manera soñadora Nico y Umi sólo la miraba con ironía.

-Nico...-

\- Su voz es suave y a la vez algo fuerte, su rostro también es muy fino...-

-Nico...-

-Al cantar suena tan atrevido pero a la vez romántico. ..-

-¡Nico!...-

-y sus labios son rosados y finos también, pero lo mejor son sus ojos violetas y rasgados ¡Son bellísimos!-

-¡NICO!-

La idol pelinegra salió de su transe y miró a Umi que la miraba con más seriedad.

-sabes que no puedes tener nada con el- dijo Umi con seriedad a la de ojos carmín que frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién lo va a impedir? ¿mis fans, la agencia? ¡Soy humana Umi, merezco una vida!- decía Nico poniéndose sería también.

-Lo sé, pero ¿Sabes cómo puedes terminar si te descubren? Los fans son buenos apoyando, pero también son lo peor si los traicionas- agregaba Umi.

-¿Traicionarlos? Que estupidez, si tanto me apoyarán, serian felices con que yo sea feliz, los que se disgusten porque yo quiera tener una vida solo son locos que sueñan con un día tener algo conmigo, no son más que desagradables chicos que no miran mi talento y que solo miran mi cuerpo ¿No lo crees? ¡Dime que me equivoco!- se defendía Nico de aquel prematuro juicio por parte de Umi que vio decidida a la de ojos carmín.

-Nico... ¿Estás dispuesta a arriesgarte a perder todo por un chico al que apenas conoces? ¿Valdrá la pena?- pregunto Umi a la idol que solo suspiro.

-Eso no lo sabré si no me arriesgo, se que no lo conozco pero... el es especial, algo en mi me lo dice... Quiero saber si esto que siento ridículamente por el es lo suficiente para hacerme caer...- decía Nico más tranquila mirando con completa decisión a Umi que la miraba con detenimiento también.

-Ah~ si te hace llorar voy a contratar a alguien que le parta la cabeza en dos- decía resignada Umi abriendo un cajón de su escritorio y sacando una carpeta, Nico emocionada vio la etiqueta en ella con el nombre de Mike Hori.- antes de dejarte ver esto prométeme algo...- Pidió Umi a la pelinegra que moría de ancas de leer ese contenido.

-Lo que sea... dime- agregó Nico ansiosa.

-Promete que serás muy cuidadosa para que no te descubran- condicionaba Umi a la idol que con una gran sonrisa asintió otra vez.

-Lo prometo, ¡Lo prometo!- exclamo removiendo se en donde estaba parada.

-Bien, entonces... aquí tienes, no se lo digas asintió nadie- Finalizo Umi entregando aquella carpeta a Nico que sin esperar más la abrió mirando lo que le venía en gana.

-¿Tiene 15 años? Es un bebé aún. ... mejor para mi- era lo primero que decía Nico.

-Desvergonzada...- Dijo Umi a Nico para después sonreír ante la felicidad reflejada en el rostro de Nico.

Maki estaba en el trasporte junto a Honoka y Rin, las tres con su apariencia de chicos en camino a la agencia para firmar los papeles que Nozomi les había mencionado, aunque para ella su mente estaba en otro mundo.

 _~Flash back ~  
_.  
 _-Mike, ¿sabes algo?... creo que….. Me gustas-_

 _\- ...tu arrogancia y honestidad me flecho Mike-_

 _-... tú, con esas palabras me hiciste entender algo muy importante, y tienes razón Mike, mi actitud egocéntrica alejara a las personas de mi…. Eso me hizo ver que….. Hasta ahora has sido la única persona que se a preocupado por lo que mi actitud pudiera provocar….. te lo agradezco, de alguna manera eso provoco que no dejara de pensar en ti...-_

.  
 _~Fin del Flash Back ~_

.  
Maki no pudo evitar sentir como sus mejillas se ruborizaba ante tales recuerdos, era como si de la noche a la mañana aquello la hiciese pensar tanto al grado de confundirse.

-~Ah...- dejo salir aquel sonoro suspiro que llamo la atención de sus dos amigas.

-¿Qué pasa Maki-chan?- pregunto Rin al "pelirrojo" que solo mantuvo su mirada en la ventana.

-...Nada... no pasa nada...-

.  
.

.

* * *

 **bueno espero que les gustara y me retiro, nos leemos próximamente en la siguiente actualización :3**


	5. Chapter 5 corre y no te detengas

**chan chan chaaaaaaaan! aqui les hago entrega de nueva actualización de esta historia toda WTF! xD no tengo mucho que decir, solo que pueden visitarme en mi pagina de facebook que encontraran en mi biografía, y bueno les dejo algunos datos sobre este fic.**

 **-ya casi todos saben en que dorama me base para hacer este fic y debo decirles que solo tome la idea, no sucederán las cosas exactamente como en el dorama, algunas cosas si pasaran pero la mayoría no.**

 **-estas son las edades de las chicas, por que como habrán notado, no tienen la misma edad.**

 **-Rin 15 años**

 **-Maki- 15 años**

 **-Honoka 16 años-**

 **-Hanayo 15 años**

 **-Nico 17 años**

 **-Tsubasa 18 años**

 **-Nozomi 25 años**

 **-Eri 23 años**

 **-Anju 26 años**

 **-Erena 23 años**

 **-Kotori 22 años**

 **-Umi 24 años-**

 **bien sin mas que decir me retiro ._.7**

* * *

Tres "chicos" estaban con una gran sonrisa en la oficina principal de cierta castaña que las miraba con detenimiento y cierta duda, aquella sonrisa de "ellos" no era precisamente de alegría, estaban nerviosos ante la insistente mirada que los escaneaba de Yukki Anju, mánayer y encargada de salida de papeles y solicitudes a firmar, a diferencia de Nozomi que estaba casi a la par de ellas sonriendo como siempre a la castaña y a las tres chicas travestidas y nerviosas.

-Ya veo…. ¿Así que estos son tus chicos Nozomi?...- Anju rompía completamente con el silencio del lugar, aun sin despegar completamente la mirada de esos tres que seguían nerviosos mirando a todas direcciones. –A decir verdad se ven algo…. Mmmm….- decía levantándose de su asiento y saliendo de su escritorio solo con la intención de acercarse a ellos.

Aquel trio se tensó rápidamente al ver a la castaña oji violeta acercarse detenidamente a "ellos" hasta el punto de invadir su espacio personal, mirándolos detenidamente.

-Umm….. ¿Yukki-san?- Honoka que fue la primera en ser observada hablaba un poco mirando aún más nerviosa a la mayor frente a ella.

-Hon Es bajito, tiene un extraño aroma dulce, pero unos encantadores ojos azules, la combinación de las puntas naranjas en su pelo se ven muy bien…..- decía caminando alrededor de Honoka que se quedaba recta y mirando al frente.

-es mi vocalista principal ¿Verdad que es apuesto?- decía Nozomi con completa tranquilidad, ahora estaba recargada en una de las paredes de la oficina.

-Lo es…. Y bien ¿Quién es este jovencito?- se pasaba de estar merodeando a Honoka a ahora mirar cierta peli naranja que de inmediato se tensó también.

-Ri…Rinto…. – contesto de inmediato Rin manteniéndose firme también frente a la castaña que sin quitarle la mirada lo escaneaba detenidamente.

-ojos grandes….. Con un bonito color verde, eres un poco bajito también, tu esencia es más enérgica y de varón…. Pero hay algo en ti que me resulta intrigante….- decía Anju merodeando a la chica que trataba de verse lo más varonil posible. Todo en ella murió cuando sintió una mano colocarse en su entrepierna y palpar contra esa zona….

-¡NYA!... ¿A…Anju-san?...- La voz de Rin por un mínimo segundo salió femenina, pero recuperarse, aunque se encontraba completamente nerviosa y tensa esta vez, sabía bien que lo que Anju tocaba no era precisamente parte de ella, pero la cercanía a aquel lugar la ponía nerviosa.

-….. Este chico… tiene un buen paquete aquí…- eran las únicas palabras de Anju soltando al "peli naranja" y caminando esta vez en dirección al pelirrojo que fruncía el ceño.

Maki por simple inercia y por el acto anterior de Anju contra la pobre Rin, coloco sus manos cubriendo su entrepierna y seguía mirando al frente, manteniendo su mirada con Anju la cual solo sonrió.

-Mike…. Tienes embobada a mi pobre Nico….. Es raro, realmente con esos labios tan finos y esos ojos rasgados pareces una chica- dijo Anju mirando a Maki, ese comentario no solo alarmo a las otras dos, sino que por fin lograba poner alerta a Nozomi que se separaba de la pared y se acercaba un poco a sus "chicos"

-Bueno…. Mike es muy lindo ¿No crees? Sabes que lo lindo siempre atrae chicas jóvenes- decía Nozomi tratando de distraer un poco a Anju.

La castaña asintió, pero por primera vez le fallo a Nozomi su intento, pues Anju no se alejó de la pelirroja y seguía observándola con detenimiento. Por su parte, el Corazón de Maki latía muy rápido del nerviosismo.

-¿Mi...Mike afeminado? Es muy graciosa Yukki-san, Mike es todo un hombre… Ve...verdad ¿Rin?...¡Rinto!- irrumpía el escaneo Honoka sujetando complicita los hombros de Maki que solo la miro dudosa.

-¡Si!... Mike tiene ummm….. ¡Pelo en pecho!- decía Rin tontamente, Maki en su interior se palmeo el rostro ante las respuestas en su perspectiva "idiotas" de esas dos, y en vez de hacerla ver mas varonil, solo lograban verse sospechosas.

Anju se alejó un poco y después miro un momento más a las tres, Nozomi trataba de no verse nerviosa ante la mirada de curiosidad de Anju, no dejaría que su trabajo se fuera a la basura, después de todo M's ya había sacado su primer disco, a sus ojos ya era un gran avance.

-Bien…. Creo que son buen material, atractivos… y un afeminado, junto a su buen talento para componer y cantar, bien, insertare el contrato para ser la disquera que los patrocine, felicidades muchachos- decía Anju con una sonrisa a lo que las otras cuatro sonrieron felices ante la gran noticia.

-Muchas gracias Yukki-san, de verdad me hace muy feliz su decisión- decía el joven Hon animado y girándose a sus compañeros con una gran sonrisa.

-está bien trio de ikemen, para mañana no hay trabajo por delante en la disquera, así que primero déjenme encargarme de los papeles y le comunicare a Nozomi cuando el verdadero trabajo comience, disfruten de sus dos días de vacaciones, después los extrañaran- fueron las palabras de Anju volviendo a su asiento y sentándose con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bien hecho, pues entonces yo les avisare también, por ahora pueden relajarse- decía Nozomi a las tres que dando un suspiro de alivio caminaron fuera de la oficina con una sonrisa triunfante esta vez.

-….¿Por qué Anju-san me toco ahí?...- dijo Rin algo sorprendida todavía ante aquello.

Nozomi antes de ir a aquella oficina, mientras Honoka, Rin y Maki se vestían y arreglaban para lucir como chicos, Eri llego con Nozomi y les dieron un par de calcetines enrollados a cada una indicándoles que esos debían ir dentro de sus pantalones. El trio se quedó casi boquiabierto ante la declaración y una discusión entre Maki y la peli morada accedieron, Nozomi estaba segura que si algo andaba mal Anju y sus manos traviesas tocarían lo más obvio en sus "chicos" para verificar que realmente fueran hombres. Para suerte de todas ocurrió y funciono.

-Bueno, conozco a Anju de un par de años atrás, la e visto hacer eso siempre en el caso de los chicos, y a las chicas suele tocarles los pec….- trato de dar aquella innecesaria explicación Nozomi al trio, pero una voz inoportuna la irrumpió.

-OH…. ¡Mike, Estas aquí!- aquella voz sonó a espaldas del trio, e hizo estremecer a "cierto pelirrojo" que en cuanto oyó eso se dispuso a correr, sin embargo, Nozomi la sujeto del brazo y la acerco a ella para susurrarle algo al oído.

-Es Nicocchi, trátala mal y tus lindos glúteos de bebe quedaran marcados por mi látigo- fueron las palabras de Nozomi a oídos de Maki que al recordar la primer paliza a su trasero con ese látigo que aún no sabía por qué Nozomi tenía solo trago pesadamente para asentir lentamente. –Buen chico….- dijo Nozomi volviendo a su sonrisa habitual y preparándose para irse a su oficina.

Nico llego hasta Maki que se quedó dándole la espalda completamente tensa, sabía que esa hostigosa chica no la dejaría en paz, pero no podía hacer nada, Nozomi acababa de sentenciarla.

Por su parte Rin y Honoka miraban divertidas como Nico llegaba hasta Maki y se abrazaba a ella, poniéndose de puntitas y pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello "del pelirrojo" que se giró rápidamente para quedar frente de ella.

-¡Oye! ¿Podrías dejar de apretar mi cuello?- eran las palabras de Maki que miraba con evidente irritación a la idol pelinegra que solo se aferraba más a él.

-No pensé encontrarte aquí frente a la oficina de mi manager, te vez muy guapo hoy….. ven deja que la gran Nico Nii te salude debidamente- con esas palabras Nico tiro con más fuerza del cuello de Maki quien se sorprendió para estar a punto de ser besada de nueva cuenta, sin embargo alcanzo a moverse para que los labios de Nico aterrizaran en su mejilla solamente.

-Demoni…. ¡Gracias! Eres muy amable…. Sabes ahora, ummm los chicos y yo debemos volver para más trabajo… así que….. te veo después ¿Esta bien?- eran las nerviosas palabras de Maki que hacia lo posible por alejar su rostro del de la idol que solo sonreía coquetamente a "el" Maki dio una mirada rápida a sus otros dos compañeros y estoy tenían una evidente sonrisa de burla en sus rostros, lo cual la hizo decirles con una simple mirada "traidoras"

-oh….. Tienes trabajo… de acuerdo- contestaba Nico soltando del agarre por fin al pelirrojo y este acomodando su corbata y su cabello miro con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas en otra dirección. - Ya podre darte más besos después, nos vemos Mike… umm adiós….- se despedía con una gran sonrisa del pelirrojo y lo último lo decía hacia Honoka y Rin de una manera no muy agradable y dándoles la espalda entraba a la habitación donde ellas tres habían salido hace un momento.

El trio espero ver que la pelinegra entrara a la oficina de Anju y cerrara la puerta para reaccionar, Honoka y Rin soltaron una carcajada al aire y Maki solo giro su vista a ellas con una severa irritación, si las miradas mataran, esas dos estarían muertas ya.

-¿Les parece divertido ser acosadas por una loca engreída? De verdad que son lo peor- se quejaba Maki con las otras dos que no paraban de reír.

-diablos debiste ver tu cara cuando casi te besa en la boca otra vez, mereces convertirte en un meme para internet- decía Honoka aun burlona y sosteniendo su estómago.

-Tu pedazo de idiota, ¿Quieres que te patee el trasero?- amenazo la pelirroja caminando hasta Honoka que no paraba de reírse.

-Realmente fue muy cómico Nya, deberías hacer algo al respecto o terminara violándote- decía esta vez Rin con evidente intención de molestar también a la oji violeta que solo apretó los dientes ante tal mención.

-Ya tuve suficiente de ustedes dos, vuelvo al apartamento- Soltando a Honoka, Maki les dio la espalda completamente enojada y decidió marcharse del estudio para tratar de tranquilizarse.

-Ya Maki-chan no te enojes, solo nos divertíamos- decía Honoka alcanzado a la pelirroja y pasó su brazo por el hombro de esta de manera amistosa.

-Así es, solo bromeábamos Nya- esta vez hablaba Rin imitando la acción de Honoka y pasando su brazo por el hombro de Maki.

Ambas castañas pensaron que la pelirroja retiraría sus manos y las mandaría al demonio por molestarla y tratarla de manera tan familiar, pero al contrario de eso, Maki seguir caminando permitiéndoles el pequeño abrazo. Desde que comenzaron con ese proyecto, se dieron cuenta mutuamente que podían llevarse bien, que incluso, podían ser amigas y rivales a la vez. Maki al pensar en ello sonrió levemente, le agradaban esas dos aunque la molestaran, pero no se los demostraría, por que como siempre, no sería honesta absolutamente con nadie.

-Yo también me divertiré y eso les dolerá a las dos- finalizo aquello continuando con el andar de las tres, después de todo merecían un descanso después de semanas por trabajar duro.

.

Nico entraba a la oficina de Anju con una gran sonrisa, ese pelirrojo la volvía loca, aunque ahora entraba a más tranquila, debía hablar con Anju respecto a algo muy importante, solo no esperaba que tuviera que hacer los sucios contratos que le llegaban seguido.

-Nico, te demoraste un poco ¿Un pelirrojo se acaba de cruzar en tu camino?- decía Anju a la pelinegra que solo sonrió ante la mención de "Mike"

-Sí, lo vi, es un poco difícil pero lo atrapare, en definitiva se va a enamorar de mi- decía eso completamente segura y con pose triunfante, pero se calmó rápido para tratar el asunto por el cual fue llamada ahí. –Cambiando de tema ¿Para qué me llamaste?- pregunto a su manager que solo suspiro.

-bueno, el director de Sony ofrece una muy gran cantidad de dinero y un contrato fabuloso para ti, Sunrise está de acuerdo y el directivo aceptara firmar el contrato para tu trasferencia, Sony promete hacer tu fama aún más grande, incluso puede que te lleve a giras mundiales por todo Asia, si progresas pronto, también por Europa y América. Sony está dispuesto a hacer que todo el mundo te conozca- decía aquella noticia Anju a su cantante que se quedó completamente pasmada.

Para Nico esta era la gran oportunidad que necesitaba, desde hace tiempo estuvo trabajando tan duro para salir de Sunrise e ir más alto en su carrera, y aquellas prometedoras palabras que le decía su manager eran como haberse ganado la lotería, de verdad que estaba muy feliz y a punto de explotar de la emoción.

-Anju….. Esto…. Esto es fabuloso…. ¡Es fabuloso! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo e estado esperando por esto? Es mi sueño, en definitiva acepto las condiciones, no importa cuán duro tenga que trabajar de ahora en adelante, daré lo mejor de mí- decía Nico dejando a flote su emoción por la noticia, aunque su alegría poco a poco se fue calmando al ver la expresión en el rostro de Anju.

-¿Anju, que pasa?- pregunto.

-Nico….. El director de Sunrise acepto firmar tu trasferencia, pero…..-

-….¿Pero?-

-Ya sabes que quiere de ti a cambio ¿Verdad?-

-…espera….. ¿Qué?... me va a firmar mi trasferencia si yo…..-

Nico se quedó helada ante lo que insinuaba Anju ¿Cómo era posible que un vegete como el director de Sunrise fuera tan degenerado? El solo imaginarse en esa situación con aquel hombre le provocaba una revoltura total en su estómago acompañado de un asco terrible, su felicidad pronto se convirtió en enojo.

-¿Estas bromeando verdad?- dijo aquello bajando la mirada y apretando los puños.

-Sabes muy bien que no Nico, así que antes de que me digas algo trata de calmarte un poco- decía Anju con voz preocupada, no quería que la idol se volviera loca en su oficina.

-¡¿Por qué ese cerdo no me deja en paz!? ….. Está arruinándome mi mayor oportunidad ¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Otras antes de mi han llegado a Sony y yo no!- explotaba frente a Anju azotando sus manos contra el escritorio de la castaña.

-Esas otras están donde están por que aceptaron la propuesta del director, ya deberías saberlo- decía Anju, trataba de no irritarse por la reacción de Nico, después de todo cualquiera hubiera reaccionado igual.

-¡No voy a acostarme con ese cerdo por fama! ¿Me escuchas? No lo hare, ¿Por qué un potencial tan joven y atractivo tiene que dárselas a un vegete como el?- decía aquello Nico aun alterada y enfadada, con justa razón.

-Cuida tu boca ¿quieres? Además es su condición Nico, no puedo hacer nada al respecto sin que ambas perdamos el trabajo, tu puedes aceptar o no aceptar y seguir en la compañía y conservarte intacta por él, nadie está obligándote a aceptar su condición- decía aquello Anju, Nico solo pudo agacharse y sentir como sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos de coraje y frustración.

Anju se levantó de su asiento y camino al lado de Nico para posar una mano sobre el hombro dela idol en forma de apoyo, no le gustaba ver a su chica así, no solo eran compañeras de trabajo, sino amigas, y a la castaña también le dolía la situación pues, como Nico, ya había visto a otras más anteriormente renunciar a ser Idols por negarse a las condiciones lujuriosas del director de Sunrise, y con la partida de esas chicas, sueños rotos.

-¿Por qué no todos pueden ser como tu Anju?... ¿Por qué?...- susurraba Nico comenzando a calmar su enojo, con ello sus lágrimas continuaban cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Muy pocos en el espectáculo buscan talento Nico, esto no existiría si no hubiera chicas soñadoras aceptando ensuciarse con viejos asquerosos como ellos- contestaba Anju aun a lado de Nico.

-….. Entiendo….. Entonces dile a ese infeliz que rechazo el contrato, si e de llegar a la cima….. Será limpia y pura como hasta ahora me e mantenido…. No importa cuántos obstáculos tenga enfrente…. No me rendiré….- aclaro Nico por fin levantando la cabeza y mirando a Anju que le sonrió orgullosa.

-Bien dicho quería, hasta hoy sigo sin arrepentirme de haberte contratado, sigue brillando Nico, veras que encontraras tu respuesta- decía orgullosa Anju y Nico limpiando sus lágrimas asintió con decisión. –Bien, entonces….. Llamare al director para informarle tu decisión, gracias por ser tan fuerte….- agregaba Anju sacando un papel de un cajón en su escritorio y tomando unas llaves.

-Anda vuelve a casa y descansa, no hay trabajo por los próximos dos días, así que relájate y piensa bien las cosas, ¿De acuerdo?- sugería Anju a la pelinegra que tras un suspiro acepto.

-Bien…. Gracias Anju….- estaba a punto de despedirse Nico de la castaña, pero esta tenía un regalo importante para ella, tal vez eso animaría a la pelinegra mucho.

-Espera, no viniste a pasar un amargo momento en vano, tengo un pequeño e insignificante obsequio para ti- hablaba la manager esta vez con una voz traviesa que incomodo un poco a Nico.

-mmm ¿Qué cosa?...- se atrevió a preguntar Nico, no le gustaba mucho la mirada de Anju, pero después se calmó al escuchar a su jefa reír.

-Toma, cuídala muy bien, y no le digas a nadie que te la di- ofrecía el archivo que acababa de sacar de su escritorio a Nico y esta lo escaneo detenidamente, ahí solo había un par de datos personales y una dirección, eso la descoloco de su lugar.

-¿Una dirección, para qué?- pregunto Nico completamente curiosa a la castaña que sonreía complicita.

-Es de los nuevos aspirantes a la disquera, la dirección que vez ahí es del departamento que comparten los tres integrantes de M's, así que puedes ir a visitar a tu amado pelirrojo cuando quieras- decía Anju a la pelinegra. Los ojos de la menor brillaron intensamente al saber que esa dirección era de su amado "Mike" y Anju se la estaba técnicamente regalando ilegalmente.

-Anju….. Si no fueras una pervertida te besaría ¡Gracias! Me has devuelto a la vida- decía emocionada de nueva cuenta la pelinegra.

-Si, si necesitas una excusa para visitarlo, hace unos días salió a la venta su primer disco- agregaba Anju aun sonriendo pícaramente.

-Maravillosos…. Le preparare un pastel… gracias, estamos en contacto- se despedía Nico de la castaña y salía corriendo de la oficina, tal vez su sueño se veía estancado por un tiempo, pero no se rendiría, seguiría adelante y ahora con una nueva ilusión.

.

.

.

Tres chicas se arreglaban para salir esa tarde, querían poder disfrutar de que su disco fuera vendido, tal vez no como lo esperaban pero habían obtenido la atención de algunos y eso ya era un gran logro a su parecer.

-Vaya Maki-chan se ve muy bien con esa falda Nya- adulaba Rin a la pelirroja que se ruborizo levemente.

-Deja de mirarme y termina de ponerte una camisa- respondía la pelirroja a Rin que estaba a medio vestir.

-Es bueno que tengamos dos días de descanso, de verdad ya me hacían falta- decía Honoka terminando de arreglarse también, solo colocaba un listón color amarillo en su coleta como acostumbraba a llevarla.

Eri estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta mirando a las tres chicas arreglarse, se encontraba un poco decepcionada, esa noche había planeado pasarla con Nozomi pero sus planes se vieron arruinados cuando Honoka, Rin y Maki le pidieron permiso a Nozomi de salir a divertirse esa tarde y con la desconfianza de que ese trio fuera a hacer alguna estupidez, le enmendó a ella ir como compañía para cuidarlas, además de que ninguna de esas tres sabia manejar, por lo que también debía llevarlas y traerlas en su auto.

-Sentimos mucho que tengas que acompañarnos Eri-chan- Honoka era la primera en hablarle a la rubia que seguía esperándolas.

-Está bien, después de todo, desde que iniciaron en esto no han tenido muchos descansos y no han salido siquiera para la escuela- decía Eri sonriendo amable a la castaña.

-Es cierto, aunque el maestro personal de cada una es muy bueno, e aprendido mucho con el- esta vez hablaba Maki terminando de cepillar su cabello.

-Además estoy muy feliz de no tener que levantarme tan temprano para irme al colegio Nya- también hablaba Rin por fin con una camisa puesta.

-ah~ ustedes son tan despreocupadas, en fin ¿Ya casi están listas?- preguntaba la rusa al trio que por fin terminaba de arreglarse.

-Si lo estamos- contestaba felizmente Honoka acercándose a la puerta para salir de la habitación.

Las cuatro chicas caminaban por el centro de la sala listas para marcharse, pero Nozomi detuvo un breve momento a Eri, por lo cual las otras tres también se detuvieron.

-Ericchi, cuida de mis tres bebes muy bien, que no se porten mal y si beben alcohol sin tu supervisión avísame para castigarlas debidamente- decía Nozomi melodramática a la rubia que solo reía nerviosa.

-Nozomi, solo vamos a una feria y a los arcade, además son menores de edad no van a beber alcohol- aclaraba Eri a su querida peli morada.

-Bueno, ¿llevan abrigos?-

-Si-

-¿Llevan su celular cada una por cualquier cosa?-

-Si-

-¿se ducharon?-

-Si-

-¿se aseguraron de que sus faldas fueran del largo adecuado?

-Si…-

-Bien, si Ericchi mira a alguna Chica atractiva, acúsenla-

-Nozomi…-

-Si un chico le invita un trago también acúsenla-

-….Nozomi….-

-Si al conversar con alguien dice que no tiene novia, acúsenla-

-¡Nozomi!-

-¿Si Ericchi?-

-Se nos hace tarde, queremos estar de vuelta antes de las 9:00 ¿De acuerdo?- decía Eri ligeramente irritada por la sobreprotección de Nozomi, aunque también le resultaba graciosa. –Bien, vámonos chicas- finalizaba Eri y tomando las llaves del auto salían las cuatro del apartamento.

-Ah~ que lastima que tenga trabajo y archivos por revisar- suspiraba Nozomi al verlas marcharse, le hubiese encantado acompañarlas.

.

Una peli azul estaba recargada en un lujoso auto color azul obscuro frente a un complejo de apartamentos, se encontraba muy nerviosa pues justo ese día había quedado con Kotori para salir a dar una vuelta con el pretexto de "salir a des estresarse del trabajo como buenas amigas"

Para Umi no solo significaba eso, sino que también significaba pasar tiempo con la diseñadora, y los nervios se debían a él lio en su cabeza que le decía que aquello no era una cita y que no sentía nada extraño por la peli gris, que quien había comenzado a gustarle era cierto castaño oji azul del grupo M's….. si eso era….

-Gracias por esperar Umi-chan- la dulce voz de la diseñadora la hizo sobresaltarse y girar su vista de inmediato a ella con completos nervios, pronto se ruborizo aún más al ver lo linda y decente que se veía Kotori con aquel vestido largo color crema a juego con un saco color turquesa muy suave.

-Ko…Kotori…. Te ves muy linda…..- aquello salía inconscientemente de su boca alagando a la peli gris que sonrió ampliamente.

-Muchas gracias Umi-chan, tú también te ves linda- contesto Kotori dedicando esa amplia sonrisa a la peli azul, esta vestía una falda de mezclilla con unas medias negras y una camisa a cuadros blanco y negro.

-ummm… gra…gracias ¿Nos vamos?- proponía Umi evitando mirar un momento más a Kotori pues no quería que esta notara sus nervios y el rubor en su rostro.

Ambas chicas subieron al auto azul y se emprendieron a comenzar con su salía, todo con paradero a la feria local que daba lugar en la ciudad cerca del templo.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, y se dispusieron a mirar un poco para ver en que podrían comenzar a divertirse, miraron muchos puestos y algunas curiosidades más, de hecho caminaron un largo rato de aquí para haya conversado de cómo iba el trabajo y como les había ido aquella semana.

-No pensé que te gustaran este tipo de lugares, ya sabes, somos algo mayores para estar aquí- decía Umi a la peli gris que miraba maravillada todo en el lugar.

-No hay una edad para dejar de hacer lo que te gusta ¿Verdad?- contestaba Kotori a la peli azul que tras un suspiro rápido sonreía a su acompañante.

Se detuvieron a comprar algo para beber y sentarse bajo un árbol que daba mucha sombra, esto para descansar un momento ya que habían caminado mucho.

-ah de verdad que me estoy divirtiendo- decía Kotori sorbiendo su bebida y recargándose contra el respaldo de la banca en la que se sentó junto a Umi.

-Si, también yo….- agregaba Umi, el ligero rubor en sus mejillas no se había ido desde que se encontró con Kotori.

Su mente seguía divagando, ella realmente no quería sentirse confundida y aunque se reprimía todo lo posible no podía negar lo inevitable, eso era que Kotori le atraía, le gustaba y muchas cosas más, pero el pensar de su familia y principalmente el pensar de su padre, uno de los socios más importantes de Sunrise y pariente del director. ¿Cómo negar un sentimiento que ya estaba ahí? Eso no era posible para ella, y la única forma que había encontrado de no pensar en ello era distraerse con cualquier chico por ahí, no llegaba a lo obsceno ni a besarse con cualquiera, pero salía con muchos chicos seguido para distraer su cabeza y que su padre no le estuviera imponiendo sitas con candidatos a tomar su mano. El simple hecho de que Kotori estuviera ahí a su lado la hacía feliz en gran parte, y aun con el lio en su cabeza decidió que sería buena idea darse una oportunidad primeramente, a saber que sentía Kotori por ella y después ya sabría qué hacer, todo sería paso a paso, sin apresurar las cosas y presionarse.

Con eso en su cabeza miro de reojo a la peli gris que había guardado silencio desde hace un momento, ahí logro ver que Kotori miraba frente a ellas, curiosa por saber que miraba Kotori siguió con la mirada la dirección en la que miraba la peli gris, topándose con un gran peluche de lo que parecía ser una alpaca.

-¿Kotori?- llamo a la peli gris que dando un brinquito de sorpresa giro su cabeza hacia ella.

-Pe…Perdón Umi-chan, me distraje un poco- decía con una risita tímida Kotori y Umi solo pudo sonreír tras eso.

-¿Quieres que vaya a preguntar el precio?- pregunto Umi a su acompañante que aun tímida se levantó de la banca.

-No hace falta Umi-chan- negaba Kotori pero la peli azul solo suspiro y la sujeto de la mano caminando hacia aquel puesto.

Una vez que llegaron, se dieron cuenta que los peluches no se vendían, sino que eran premios, aquel era un puesto de dardos y la alpaca costaba 50 puntos, lo que significaba reventar todos los globos con 5 dardos.

-Buenas tardes, quiero un juego- se acercaba Umi al tendero que sonriente y amable recibió el dinero para después entregar 5 dardos a la peli azul.

Con completa tranquilidad apunto el primer dardo a uno de los globos, ella sabía cómo hacer eso, por nada había practicado antes tiro de arco, y con un tiro completamente limpio rompió el primer globo. Todo bien, no obstante una pareja al lado de ella también jugaba, no le hubiese tomado importancia de no ser por lo que la chica dijo.

-dos dardos más y tendremos esa alpaca cariño, esfuérzate- dijo la desconocida chica a su acompañante y Umi se puso nerviosa, no le ganarían la alpaca que Kotori quería.

Con nervios apunto de nueva cuenta al siguiente globo y haciendo un cálculo rápido dio en el blanco, pero para su mala suerte el chico a su lado también había acertado, ella tenía tres y el chico solo uno.

-Rayos…. Tendré que intentar tirar con los tres….- susurro para si misma colocando de una manera conveniente los dardos y apuntando rápidamente, el chico también estaba por tirar. –¡Ahí va!- dijo en voz alta y tiro los tres dardos restantes a la vez…. Y dio en el blanco a todos.

-¡Wow! Umi-chan eres realmente hábil- exclamo con sorpresa Kotori al ver que la peli azul había acertado, esta con una sonrisa tímida sonrió.

-felicidades señorita, escoja el que guste- dijo el tendero y Umi solo señalo al peluche blanco de Alpaca.

-Quiero ese- fueron sus triunfantes palabras, el tendero le dio el peluche y camino hacia Kotori ignorando las quejas de la otra pareja. –Aquí tienes- extendió el peluche a la diseñadora que la miro de manera soñadora.

-Umi-chan es realmente lindo, muchas gracias- agradecía la peli gris a Umi que aun sonriente comenzó a caminar a la par de la otra, a otro lugar, aún tenían mucho que hacer.

.

Honoka después de pasar un largo rato junto a Rin, Maki y Eri, se había separado de ellas, y ahora estaba entre mucha gente tratando de encontrar un lugar más despejado para poder llamar con su celular a cualquiera de las otras tres.

-Cielos, si tan solo no me hubiera quedado en el puesto del pan dulce estaría con ellas….- se quejaba de sí misma mientras se movía de manera más fluida entre la gente, parecía que ese lugar tenía más espacio.

Logro llegar cerca de un árbol donde no estaba tan apretado y por fin saco su celular para marcar el número de Rin que fue el primero que encontró.

-…¿Por qué no contesta?... Oh…. No tengo buena señal aquí, diablos tendré que moverme- maldijo de nuevo y comenzó a caminar buscando señal sin despegar la vista de su teléfono.

Entre tanta gente y sin estar prestando atención sucedió lo inevitable, choco contra alguien y cayó al suelo junto a la otra persona, su teléfono celular también cayó al piso y sin tratar de despejarse un poco del golpe lo busco en el suelo.

-Ten más cuidado de por dónde caminas- escucho otra voz quejarse, esa voz que la helo por completo.

Temiéndose lo peor miro rápido a la persona con la que había chocado solo para encontrarse con una castaña de pelo corto y ojos grises, esa era su perseguidora….

Hanayo levanto la vista también encontrándose con unos ojos azules mirándola con un evidente miedo, ahí estaba una de esas chicas que le arrebato el celular con la información que necesitaba, estaba a escasos centímetros y esta vez no dejaría que se le volviera a escapar.

-Tu… por fin te encuentro…..- dijo Hanayo a Honoka que de inmediato se puso de pie.

Honoka sin emitir ni si quiera un grito de terror, se levantó y como pudo comenzó a correr a todo lo que pudo, sabía que si esa chica la atrapaba todo estaría perdido para ella.

-¡No escaparas esta vez!- escucho a Hanayo gritarle y comenzar a correr tras de ella, de verdad que estaba aterrada.

Honoka no paraba de correr y lograba esquivar a la mayoría de la gente con habilidad, y aunque chocaba hombros con otras cuantas personas no se detenía ni si quiera a disculparse, su vida le importaba mas, dando la vuelta en un puesto más se decidió a mirar atrás, parecía haber dejado atrás por mucho a Hanayo, mas sin embargo siguió corriendo.

De nueva cuenta chocaba con alguien y esta vez cayó con más violencia por el impacto al igual que la otra persona.

-¡Umi-chan! ¿Estás bien?- escucho decir a una persona.

Honoka aun aturdida se trataba de poner de pie de nuevo y seguir corriendo pero un agarre brusco la irrumpió y le evito correr.

-Estoy bien… Kotori….. ¡Oye tu! Fíjate por donde caminas- la voz de Umi le grito a Honoka, la castaña aclarando su vista miro con quien había chocado.

-U….Umi-chan…..- dijo con voz asustada, cosa que Kotori y la peli azul notaron.

-¿Me conoces?- pregunto Umi curiosa y Honoka solo se acerco a ell con una evidente desesperación.

-¡Ayúdame! Escóndeme…. Por favor…. antes de que ella me atrape…..- dijo Honoka preocupando a las otras dos chicas.

Fue ese momento en que la cercanía de Honoka hizo que Umi la mirara fijamente, esos ojos azules y ese rostro….. Sentía que lo había visto en alguna parte….. Que lo conocía…..

-…. ¿Qué hacemos Umi-chan?-

-por favor… ayúdenme….-

Era una locura….. Aquello…. No podía ser verdad…..

-….¿Hon….? que…. ¿Qué haces vestido de chica?...-

* * *

 **honoka sera descubierta?**

 **Rin cuando vea a hanayo que pensara?**

 **Umi por fin se le declarara a Kotori?**

 **Nico violara a Maki?**

 **descubralo en el proximo cap :3**


	6. Chapter 6 algo mas

**hola hola sexys lectores, pues aqui de rapido les dejo la actualización de este fic todo WTF! xD se que tarde mucho pero bueno, estaba muy ocupada con la escuela pero ya al fin tengo vacaciones asi que aqui les dejo.**

 **por cierto el sábado actualizo Wild Stars y el martes como compensación por tardar podrán disfrutar de un TsubaHono para íntimos secretos 7u7**

 **sin mas que decir ahora si los dejo con el cap**

* * *

Honoka por un breve momento se olvidó que era perseguida por Hanayo, cuando Umi la reconoció como Hon "vestido de chica" se sintió tonta y sintió que la peli azul acababa de pensar de una manera sumamente absurda, pero si la ayudaba a esconderse entonces le seguiría la corriente hasta donde pudiera hacerlo. Solo si la sacaba de ese aprieto.

-Es una larga historia, te la explicare si me sacas de aquí por favor- suplicó Honoka a las dos chicas que solo se miraron con duda.

-¿Quién es ella?- le pregunto Umi a Honoka mientras Kotori le ofrecía su mano para que la asustada chica se levantara.

-Es...Hon, es un chico nuevo en la agencia...- aclaraba Umi comenzando a apresurarse en salir de la feria.

-¿Chico, que hace vestido así?- volvió a preguntar Kotori y Honoka solo se apresuró a ponerse de pie y mirar nerviosa a las otras dos.

-¡Solo escóndanme!- reclamo Honoka y las otras dos chicas asintieron.

Umi sujeto de la muñeca a Honoka y corrió hacia una de las caravanas de la feria donde había demasiados peluches que posiblemente eran para los juegos de premios. Ella junto a la pareja se contuvieron ahí por unos breves segundos en completo silencio esperando a no ser escuchadas y haberse ocultado a tiempo.

-Donde….. ¿Dónde se metió? No puede haberse ido tal lejos…- las tres chicas se quedaron inmóviles al escuchar esa agitada voz, principalmente Honoka que se tensó totalmente.

Umi se asomó sigilosamente a ver a la persona que perseguía a "Hon" y ahí logro ver a la misma chica castaña vestida de negro de hace semanas atrás.

 _-¿Kousaka Honoka y Nishikino Maki?-_

 _-Así es, llevo bastantes días buscándolas y es como si se las hubiera tragado la tierra, así que quisiera pedirles un favor, si llegan a verlas, por favor marquen este número-_

Al recordar eso dudo un momento si debía obedecer a las indicaciones de esa chica o ayudar a su trabajador, pero ¿Entonces que rayos pasaba con Hon? ¿No era un chico? Su mente estaba sumamente confundida en ese momento y no podía esperar a que la castaña se fuera para poder hablar seriamente con "La chica" que acababa de salvar.

-Parece que….. se fue- susurro Kotori levantándose con cuidado de su escondite y saliendo de la carpa para mirar afuera, efectivamente. Hanayo se había ido.

Umi se incorporó rápidamente tomando de la muñeca a Honoka y obligándola a levantarse, esta dejo salir un ligero quejido tras la manera brusca en el que la peli azul la obligo a levantarse para mirarla.

-¡Tu! Tienes que decirme que sucede ahora mismo, pero primeramente… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Eres quien creo que eres?- decía Umi con voz seria a Honoka que ahora que Hanayo se había ido notaba el verdadero lio en el que se acaba de meter con la futura directora de la compañía.

-espera….. ¿Qui…quien crees que soy?- pregunto Honoka tratando de confundir a la peli azul que por un momento vacilo pensando de nueva cuenta en lo que su cabeza la hacía confundirse.

-Tu…. Tu eres Hon miembro de M's…. ¿Cierto?...- Umi parecía estarse cuestionando incluso a si misma al decir eso ultimo y Honoka vio la oportunidad perfecta para librarse de ese embrollo.

-¿Hon?... no, creo que estas confundida….- continuaba Honoka tratando de confundir lo suficiente a Umi para huir en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Umi solo trato de recordar la imagen de la chica de la foto para después compararla con la chica que miraba en ese momento y después con el guapo idol…..

-¡¿Guapo?! ¿En qué estoy pensando? El es un niño para mí…..- decía aquello que a ojos de las otras dos chicas perecía no tener sentido alguno. Aunque para alivio de Honoka su distractor había funcionado.

-Tengo que irme ya- susurro Honoka y con completo sigilo camino a hurtadillas en lo que la pareja se trataba de calmar.

-Umi-chan… ¿Estas bien? Pareces confundida y muy tensa- Kotori se acercó preocupada a la peli azul que miraba el piso y sostenía su cabeza en busca de una respuesta que no fuera tan descabellada.

-Yo….yo… creo que…. Tengo que despejarme un poco, pero no podré hacerlo hasta que ella me explique que pasa…..- dijo de manera casi acusadora Umi girándose a donde estaba la castaña, pero solo encontró una pila de peliches -…..¡No esta!- exclamo exasperada y con un poco de brusquedad aparto a Kotori y salió de la caravana también mirando hacia los lados buscando a la chica con la mirada, pero esta ya no estaba, pareciera que la tierra se la había tragado.

-Umi-chan deberías tratar de calmarte, estas muy tensa…..- volvía a repetir preocupada Kotori a la peli azul, pero esta seguía alerta buscando a la castaña.

-¡No puede estar lejos! Tiene que explicarme algo….- continuaba Umi.

Kotori solo suspiro ante la actitud de la peli azul por lo que se acercó de nueva cuenta a ella y acaricio su espalda para que esta lograra tranquilizar, cosa que pareció funcionar.

-debes tranquilizarte Umi-chan….. Si quieres podemos ir a mi departamento para que te relajes….-proponía la diseñadora y Umi ante la mención de eso último se ruborizo ligeramente. Aunque las intenciones de Kotori fuesen 100% inocentes.

-de…. De acuerdo….. Necesito pensar lo sucedido…..- contesto Umi cubriendo su rostro, en parte por la vergüenza y en otra por la confusión vivida.

-buena chica….- finalizo Kotori acariciando la cabeza de la peli azul y ayudándola a ponerse de pie, justo cuando Kotori sujeto la mano de la mayor, esta se ruborizo al sentir la tersa piel de la diseñadora.

Sintió su corazón comenzar a acelerarse de nueva cuenta y como su cara comenzaba a calentarse también, odiaba eso, odiaba que sus reacciones fuesen tan obvias, no quería que la peli gris descubriera como se sentía cuando estaba cerca de ella. Porque de todas las inseguridades que Umi respecto a Kotori, solo tenía una completamente clara y segura….. Kotori…. No correspondería sus sentimientos.

.

Honoka corría tan rápido como podía, en su mente solo estaba escapar de ese lugar en cuanto antes, sin importarle en absoluto que Eri y Nozomi se enojaran con ella. Su único objetivo era que la castaña vestida de negro no la volviera a topar o realmente no sabría escapar esta vez.

Sin fijarse mucho, se adentró a un gran grupo de gente que disfrutaba de los puestos de aquella feria, aun con eso, si su pánico no fuese tanto, se hubiese detenido pero no lo hizo y lo inevitable sucedió….. se estrelló contra alguien llevándolo hasta el suelo.

-Ah!... no puede ser…- se quejó al verse aturdida por aquel golpe mientras sobaba su cabeza.

-Pedazo de idiota ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?... AH ¿Honoka?- escucho aquella voz y por alguna razón sintió alivio.

Cuando Honoka levanto la cabeza se encontró con Maki, con quien había chocado, con Eri y Rin que parecían haberla estado buscando.

-Estábamos preocupada por ti Honoka- Eri fue la primera en acercarse y estirar su mano para que Honoka y Maki la tomaran y pudieran levantarse, Maki la rechazo y se puso por si misma de pie, pero Honoka la tomo para que la rusa la ayudara a levantarse.

-Si ¿Dónde te metiste Nya?- esta vez hablo Rin acercándose también.

Honoka a pesar de haberse cruzado con las demás, aún estaba atemorizada, eso se podía notar en su expresión llena de pánico.

-No….Nosotras… Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes… - exclamaba Honoka comenzando a tirar de la mano de Eri que se confundió tanto como las otras dos chicas ante el comportamiento de Honoka.

-¿Honoka, que diablos sucede?- pregunto Maki al notar el comportamiento de la castaña, está aún estaba nerviosa y asustada, tanto que incluso temblaba.

-¡Maki-chan la vi! La chica de negro del celular, estaba por aquí y no supe que hacer, trate de ocultarme pero en cuanto me vio comenzó a seguirme….. la perdí de vista pero seguro sigue buscándome Maki-chan, así que tenemos que irnos ¡YA!-Continuaba Honoka nerviosa y Maki al recordar aquella chica de cabello castaño y ojos ligeramente purpuras también se estremeció.

-Eri…. Por favor…. sácanos de aquí en cuanto antes- pidió esta vez Maki comenzando a ponerse nerviosa también y la rubia al notar la pronta expresión pálida en ambas chicas simplemente asintió.

-Rin, camina hasta el frente por favor, nos vamos ahora mismo- pedía con voz sería la mayor de todas a Rin que con una preocupada expresión asintió y comenzó a caminar aun sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando y de quien se ocultaban sus dos compañeras.

-Bien, pero quiero saber qué pasa cuando lleguemos con Nozomi-chan Nya- terminaba por decir Rin apresurando el paso para salir de aquel lugar.

Cuando por fin pudieron salir, Eri las llevo hasta el auto que habían llevado con ellas para volver al apartamento donde seguramente Nozomi estaría todavía con sus papeles trabajando. Abrieron la puerta y entraron desganadas, el cielo ya estaba obscuro.

Al caminar por la sala, enseguida de la siguiente entrada se podía ver a Nozomi sentada en su escritorio usando unas gafas, esta parecía muy concentrada en su trabajo.

-Llegamos Nozomi- se anunció Eri con cierto desgane a la peli morada que en cuanto se percató de la presencia de sus chicas se levantó de su escritorio con una sonrisa para recibirlas.

-llegan temprano mis cachorritas ¿Se divirtieron?- pregunto Nozomi con voz juguetona, pero al fijarse en la expresión de las más jóvenes, en especial de Honoka y Maki se preocupó. –Hey ¿Qué sucedió, porque esa cara?- pregunto específicamente a Eri que también parecía algo preocupada.

-Todo iba bien, hasta que Honoka se separó de nosotras, la buscamos pero no la podíamos encontrar, hasta que ella misma choco contra nosotras, alguien la estaba siguiendo- explico lo más breve posible Eri y Nozomi esta vez miro con más preocupación a Honoka.

-Honoka…. ¿Quién te seguía? ¿Te hizo daño?- se acercó rápidamente a Honoka que ya más calmada, solo suspiro.

-Estoy bien Nozomi-chan, ella no me alcanzo…- Dijo Honoka más tranquila y mirando a Maki.

-No, no está bien….. Esa chica sigue buscándonos Honoka ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- exclamo Maki aun alterada y desconcertando a las demás a excepción de Honoka.

-Sé que el día que nos conocimos ustedes escapaban de alguien, pero no me han tratado el tema todavía ¿Qué hicieron para que alguien las esté buscando y estén tan asustadas?- pregunto Nozomi a sus dos primeros miembros que solo se voltearon a ver.

-Bien, lo que paso ese día fue esto….-

.

Tras la explicación, todas permanecieron en silencio un breve momento, Rin parecía entender un poco pero aun no daba pie a nada, por otra parte las dos mayores se vieron muy preocupadas, no les agradaba para nada como estaban marchando las cosas con esas dos chicas.

-Entiendo… de pura casualidad ¿Tienen el teléfono todavía?- pregunto Nozomi a Maki que se sobresaltó.

-El teléfono….. ¡Es cierto! Con todo lo que a pasado me olvide por completo de el- decía Maki y se levantaba de golpe del sofá.

-Tráelo, veremos que hay en el en la computadora de mi oficina- decía Nozomi a Maki que subía con velocidad las escaleras al dormitorio.

La pelirroja se apresuró y bajo de vuelta con el teléfono en las manos, este parecía ya no funcionar, ya que la pantalla de este estaba rota.

-¿Qué le sucedió?- pregunto Eri a la pelirroja mientras se encaminaban a la oficina de Nozomi.

-Cuando huimos ese día se rompió la pantalla, ya no sirve, y como compre otro de inmediato lo olvide entre todas mis cosas- explicaba Maki y le entregaba el teléfono a Nozomi.

-Bien, que bueno que no te deshiciste de el- decía Honoka acerándose también a mirar aquella pantalla.

-Si se abren mis archivos…. Por favor no miren mucho….- decía Maki algo ruborizada.

-¿Qué guardabas ahí eh?- cuestiono Rin a la pelirroja que solo la ignoro mirando en otra dirección

Nozomi con cautelo conecto con un cable aquel teléfono a su ordenador y en cuanto este se instaló correctamente abrió el contenido del teléfono, en el había un solo archivo.

-Pues no hay mucho, solo esta este archivo- mencionaba Nozomi mirando la pantalla y comenzando a hacer click sobre el archivo para abrirlo pero el operador de la computadora desconoció por completo.

-Parece que no puedo abrirlo, dice que el contenido es invalido- decía Nozomi curiosa del por qué aquel teléfono solo contaba con esto.

-¿Solo eso? ¡Entonces no es mi teléfono! Por eso nos siguen, tenemos su celular y ellos tienen en mío….. ¡oh dios! Tengo el estado de cuenta del hospital de mi familia en el- decía alarmada Maki y Eri trato de tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila Maki-chan, parece que no buscan dinero, de ser así tu familia estaría en quiebra, cosa que no a sucedido ¿Cierto?- las palabras de Nozomi aunque sonaron mal, lograron tranquilizar a la pelirroja, pues Nozomi tenía algo de razón.

-Entonces ¿Qué es ese archivo?- pregunto Honoka.

-No lo se, pero sea lo que sea, debe valer mucho para ellos, lástima que no podemos abrirlo. Necesitaremos de un buen Hacker que nos guarde el secreto- decía mientras hacia una pose dudosa la mayor de la casa.

Honoka no pudo evitar pensar en cierta castaña entrometida que aparte de ser buena en la fotografía, también era muy buena en la computadora, si hablaba con ella "Como Hon" y ofrecerle un par de fotos exclusivas del grupo, tal vez ella accedería, pues no podía mostrarse como Honoka ante ella todavía.

-Umm…. Se me ocurre alguien Nozomi-chan, es una amiga de la preparatoria, tal vez ella pueda ayudarnos….. si a cambio le damos algo de trabajo…..- ofrecía Honoka a la peli morada que la miro con duda.

-¿Amiga tuya, a cambio de trabajo? ¿Qué tipo de trabajo?- pregunto Nozomi a la castaña.

-Bueno, es periodista….. o algo así….. la cosa es que es buena con la cámara…- dijo aquello Honoka y pensando un poco se le vino una idea a la mente. -¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no hacemos que ella sea la fotógrafa de nuestro álbum? Y a cambio ella puede ver que es ese archivo por nosotras y asegurar que no se lo dirá a nadie- contestaba Honoka más alegre después de tener una posible solución a su problema.

-Bueno…. Si crees que es buena opción, supongo que estará bien….¿Verdad Nozomi?- decía Eri a la castaña que sonrió más tranquila para después girarse a ver a su amada jefa.

-Bien confiare en ella, después de todo si algo sale mal siempre está el plan B- Nozomi sonrió maliciosa mientras abría un cajón de su escritorio y dejaba mostrar una cuerda, cinta adhesiva, una franela y un frasco de contenido dudoso.

-Si…Si….. Confía en ella…..- dijo algo nerviosa de nueva cuenta Honoka al ver todo lo que Nozomi tenía guardado en aquel cajón.

" _-Espero que no metas la pata Tsubasa-chan….. Por tu propio bien-"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pasaron un par de días desde el incidente en la feria, las chicas tuvieron algo de descanso hasta el momento en que su sesión de fotos tomaría lugar, Honoka estaba muy nerviosa, pues Tsubasa a veces podía ser algo torpe en muchos aspectos.

-Espero que no lo arruine- dejo escapar en un suspiro Honoka mientras terminaba de acomodarse la corbata de su vestuario de chico.

-Más le vale a tu amiga que no, recuerda lo que Nozomi-chan tenía en el cajón Nya- advertía Rin a Honoka que solo suspiro.

Honoka suspiro por tercera vez al terminar de arreglar sus ropas, por fin estaba lista para dirigirse junto a Rin y Maki a la sesión de fotos que tendría con Tsubasa.

-Tsubasa-chan…..- susurro para sí misma Honoka mientras se miraba al espejo, ¿Cómo estaba tan enamorada de esa chica tan torpe? Tampoco era la persona más brillante pero Tsubasa a veces solía sobrepasar ese nivel. Aun así, sabia con todo su ser que Tsubasa era la dueña de su corazón, y que el sentimiento era mutuo, por algo la castaña estaba trabajando tan duro, por su promesa.

-Honoka, ya es hora. ¿Segura que esa chica vendrá?- Maki la sacaba de su pequeño viaje de recuerdos para que se dirigieran al set de fotografía en el que aparentemente Tsubasa aun no había llegado.

-Si lo hara….. al menos eso me dijo ayer que la llame- contesto Honoka recordando la noche anterior.

 _ **FlashBack**_

 _-¿Hola, quien llama?-_

 _-Oh Hola Tsuba…. Quiero decir, Kira-san, soy Hon de M's…. mmm me preguntaba si podrías venir al estudio mañana, nos hemos quedado sin camarógrafo y necesitamos a alguien que tome las fotos del grupo para nuestro primer álbum-_

 _Honoka explico algo nervioso a Tsubasa al otro lado de la línea telefónica, hace un par de semanas que no hablaba con Tsubasa, aun cuando fingía ser Hon y no Honoka._

 _-¿Estás seguro que soy la indicada para sustituir a un camarógrafo profesional?-_

 _-¡Po…por supuesto! además ten en cuenta que te pagaremos muy bien. Y bueno….. ummmmm hay un pequeño trabajo más por el cual creo que serias adecuada, alguien me dijo por ahí que eres buena con las computadoras-_

-oh…. Vaya, ¿Quién te dijo eso?-

 _-No es importante, me interesa saber si aceptas o no el trabajo-_

 _Tsubasa pareció callar un par de segundos antes de dar su respuesta, Honoka sabía que si le interesaba a la oji verde aceptaría sin dudarlo, pero ahora mismo no parecía querer dar una respuesta._

 _-Bien….. Supongo que esto ayudaría a la editorial y a mi…..-_

 _-¿Enserio vendrás?-_

 _-Sí, cuenta conmigo pequeño cachorro-_

 _Honoka al escuchar esa última palabra de parte de Tsubasa sintió como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse… "Cachorro"….. Así la había comenzado a llamar Tsubasa cuando la conoció en la preparatoria. Volverla a escuchar decir aquello la hizo muy feliz en ese momento._

 _-Bi…bi….bien….. entonces….. ha…hasta mañana Kira-san…-_

 _Finalizo rápidamente sin siquiera esperar respuesta de la castaña mayor y colgó de inmediato el teléfono mirando a la nada con un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas y un acelerado corazón._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

 _ **.**_

-ah….. Prometió que vendría, no puede fallarme….. Bueno, no es como si supiera que realmente soy Honoka…- susurro para si misma Honoka entrando por fin al estudio al lado de Rin y Maki que también estaban al 100% arregladas para lucir como unos atractivos y sexis Idols masculinos.

-Bien, chicos de M's ¿pueden pasar de este lado por favor? las maquillistas van a prepararlos en lo que llega la fotógrafa nueva-

Indico uno de los miembros del staff para que las chicas se acercaran a que las maquillaran. Honoka seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando algo la hizo comenzar a ponerse nerviosa en gran manera. Umi Sonoda estaba ahí, sentada muy cerca de las cámaras observando detenidamente el foro en el que se tomarían las fotos.

-¡Diablos!- exclamo Honoka de manera audible únicamente para Rin y Maki que estaban a la par de ella.

-¿Qué pasa Honoka?- pregunto Maki a la castaña que se tensó.

-Umi-chan está aquí….- dijo y desconcertó a sus compañeras.

-¿Qué tiene que la linda "futura directora" este aquí Nya?- esta vez Rin se animó a hablar, con simple intención de calmar a la líder.

-Ayer….. Cuando huía de la chica de negro, choque con Ella y con una de las maquillistas y diseñadoras. Ella me reconoció como Hon vestido de chica por alguna estúpida razón….. Pero le dije que era una persona diferente y antes de que me interrogaran más escape….- explicaba Honoka y Maki solo palmeo su rostro a diferencia de Rin que solo sonrió sin decir nada.

-No creo que haya problema, si ya metiste la pata, entonces si se acerca a preguntarte solo hazte la desentendida, o bueno, en este caso el desentendido Nya- Propuso Rin a la líder que solo suspiro.

-Enserio ¿Qué diablos hago con ustedes dos?- Maki hablo con irritación mientras veía el poco lógico análisis de esas dos.

-Al menos Rin-chan aporta algo- renegó haciendo un mohín a la pelirroja que rodando los ojos miro en otra dirección, todo para encontrarse con una sorpresiva e indeseable mirada carmín justo ahí en el set a la par de Nozomi que sonreía burlesca hacia ella.

-Oh ahí está, ¡Mike cariño, suerte, te vez muy guapo y sexi!- grito Nico desde donde estaba llamando la atención cosa que Maki no paso desapercibida y se ruborizo en gran manera.

-¡¿Que mierda hace está loca aquí?!- exclamo a los cuatro vientos mirando llena de pánico a sus dos compañeras que solo se rieron sínicamente de ella en su cara.

-La traes loca Maki-chan ¿Por qué no intentar algo con ella? es la idol No. 1 de todo Japón después de todo, muchos matarían por estar en tu lugar Nya- más que un halago, la voz de Rin sonó en completo tono de burla hacia la pelirroja.

-¡No lo entiendes! Es una chica…. Yo soy una chica…. Es… es tan…. ¡Asqueroso!- recalco aun ruborizada aquella pelirroja.

-No importa lo que pienses, Nozomi-chan te matara a latigazos si vuelves a hacer llorar a Nico-chan- recordaba Honoka y Maki solo despeino su cabello con desesperación.

-¡Ya lo sé! Tengo que soportarla- termino sus quejas al estar frente a las maquillistas por fin y dejar que ellas hicieran su trabajo.

.

Una castaña llegaba entrando al lugar completamente apresurado, miraba por los alrededores con angustia, sabía que ya era tarde para que llegara.

-Estúpido despertador, estoy perdiendo una exclusiva….. ¿Dónde estará el estudio?- se preguntó ya dentro de la agencia mirando alrededor. No fue hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la de una alta rubia. Parecía que esa chica sabría del lugar, ya que traía un gafete con las palabras "jefa de archivos y solicitudes" en el.

-Di.. Disculpe, soy la fotógrafa que va a remplazar trabajo en la sesión de fotos de M's- se acercó con timidez a la rubia que al mirarla sonrió.

-Tsubasa Kira ¿Verdad? Qué bueno que llegas, mis chicos llevan un tiempo esperando- decía la rubia con amabilidad a Tsubasa haciendo que se sintiera un poco más tranquila.

-Ah~ muchas gracias ….. ummm-

-Eri, Ayase Eri-

.

Eri entro al set con una sonrisa tranquila mientras tras de ella por fin hacia aparición Tsubasa. La castaña se sorprendió al ver la gran maquinaria y todo lo que había en ese lugar para tomar unas simples fotos. A la distancia, sentado en una pequeña silla y con una maquillista frente a el, estaba ese chico que la llamo, Hon.

-Pasa por aquí por favor- indico Eri a la castaña y esta obedeció de inmediato.

Honoka permanecía con los ojos cerrados mientras terminaban de darle algunos retoques para la sesión, se encontraba nerviosa pues era esa diseñadora peli gris que había estado con Umi hace cinco días atrás del incidente en la feria, pero al parecer esta no le había prestado la mínima atención a pesar de estarla maquillando.

-Listo Hon-san, puede mirarse al espejo si quiere- indicaba con voz amable Kotori mientras se alejaba un poco y tomaba un espejo para que Honoka se mirar en el.

-E…Esta perfecto…. Gracias…- agradeció con nervios, pero para su suerte, parecía que Kotori no lo había notado.

Justo cuando Kotori se hizo a un lado con el espejo, la mirada de Honoka se quedó clavada en la linda fotógrafa que acababa de llegar y caminaba tras de Eri a un par de metros de donde estaba sentada. Vestía unos short color café claro y una camisa de vestir blanca junto a un chaleco color gris, clásico de Tsubasa, y aun así a ojos de Honoka era simplemente hermosa.

Solo reacciono hasta que la castaña cruzo su mirada verde con la de ella y le sonrió amablemente.

-ah~ Tsubasa-chan…..- suspiro inconscientemente, esperando a que nadie la escuchara.

-¿Suspiras su nombre? Interesante Honoka-chan- esa voz a sus espaldas y cerca de su oído causaron que diera un brinco completamente sobresaltada, a su espalda estaba Nozomi con una traviesa sonrisa.

-¡Nozomi-chan! No… yo no… ummm-

-Hablaremos después Honoka-chan.

-De acuerdo….. creo que ire al baño un momento, necesito refrescarme- dijo Honoka a Nozomi que solo asintió.

Honoka apresurada se dirigió al baño, la peluca le había estado molestando desde hace un rato y sus nervios cambiantes no ayudaban a que se tranquilizara, simplemente se la retiro con cuidado dejando a la vista su cabello color jengibre y masajeo su cabeza un par de segundos antes de reacomodar su cabello y volver a colocarse la peluca, pero escucho un portazo de la entrada del baño lo que la hizo girarse rápidamente, pero no vio nada.

-Tal vez solo fue mi imaginación….- pensó y continuo acomodando aquella peluca.

Una vez que Honoka volvió, todos tomaron sus puestos, incluso M's que ya estaba en el set indicado para su portada, esta sería un fondo blanco con un piano en el centro y con los miembros posando en él, Rin estaba a un lado recargada y con una sonrisa enérgica, Honoka estaba sentada al centro con una mirada coqueta y con su cacheta en el hombro mientras Maki permanecía con una expresión seria mientras subía uno de sus pies al banco del piano y recargaba uno de sus brazos en su rodilla. Esa y otras poses probaron y fueron parte de las fotos que tomo Tsubasa aquel día, algunas muy formales, otras sensuales, incluso Nico intervino en un par de ellas, reclamando que "Su Mike" debería verse mucho más sexi demandando que se abriera la camisa, por lo cual Nozomi termino encargándole "Un envió" especial para que dejara de irrumpir la sesión y de avergonzar a la pelirroja.

Cuando la sesión acabó, Nozomi junto a Eri y Umi, agradecieron al staff y al equipo por su trabajo para que posteriormente comenzaran a retirarse.

-Buen trabajo muchachos- felicitaba Eri a las chicas que sonreían con alegría.

-Muchas gracias Eri-chan- Rin fue la primera en agradecer.

-Hicieron un estupendo trabajo, así que por el momento alisten sus cosas y pueden retirarse al departamento chicos, yo me encargare del resto- dijo Nozomi con una tabla en mano y llenando en ella un par de papeles.

-Genial, podemos volver a casa- decía con cansancio Honoka mientras se emprendía a caminar, pero alguien la detuvo.

-Espera Hon, yo… quiero hablar contigo- esa voz hizo que Honoka se quedara quieta un breve momento para después ponerse nerviosa, esa voz le pertenecía a Umi….

-So…Sonoda-san…. Cla…claro ¿Qué sucede?- se giró Honoka y se encontró de inmediato con aquellos ojos marrones que parecían algo curiosos.

Umi sin decir absolutamente nada solo se acercó al grado de comenzar a invadir el espacio personal de Honoka poniéndola aún más nerviosa. La mayor solo observo detenidamente a "el chico castaño" que permaneció quieto en su lugar.

-¿So…Sonoda….san? está incomodándome demasiado…..- susurro Honoka a Umi, pero esta no se inmuto ni un momento, solo analizaba al castaño de camisa naranja.

-Tu…. Desde hace tiempo e sospechado algo de ti, pero….. No sé qué es exactamente….-

Esas palabras alarmaron a las demás que sabían quién se ocultaba bajo ese maquillaje y peluca, sin embargo algo sucedió que sobresalto a las demás, un brazo se posó entre la distancia que separaban a Honoka y a Umi, tomando por completa sorpresa a ambas, cuando Honoka miro quien las había separado su corazón se volvió loco de nueva cuenta. Tsubasa estaba ahí con un evidente ceño fruncido mirando en especial a Umi.

-Me gustaría tratar con Hon, Rinto y Mike lo de mi paga ¿Esta bien si me los prestas un momento?- fue la excusa de Tsubasa mirando desafiante a Umi, esta solo se desconcertó, pero por ultimas simplemente asintió.

-Si…. Lo siento, creo que necesito descansar un poco más….. De igual manera, quiero quedar otro día contigo Hon, necesitamos hablar- finalizo Umi alejándose un poco, dejando así a Honoka y a Tsubasa en lo suyo.

-Ki…. Kira-san…. Muchas gracias… ummm pero… lo de tu paga debes discutirlo con Eri-chan…..- por lo pronto nosotros ya nos retiramos….- agradecía Honoka evitando contacto visual con Tsubasa que al parecer tampoco le miraba mucho.

-Lo se…. Solo tuve la necesidad de alejar a esa chica de ti…..- dejo escapar eso haciendo que por fin Honoka la mirara, pero reacciono rápido para darle la espalda. –Como sea, muchas gracias por lo de hoy Hon, nos vemos….- finalizo Tsubasa encaminándose cerca de donde estaba Eri para después despedirse con señas en su mano.

-Tsubasa-chan…- susurro de nueva cuenta Honoka mirando como la rubia y la castaña se perdían entre las personas del staff para después mirar a sus dos compañeras. Una riendo y la otra alerta a cualquier ataque sorpresivo de la idol pelinegra. –Ella está actuando raro desde que Salí de ese baño….-

.

.

.

Las chicas se encontraban con completa tranquilidad ya en su apartamento, habían tenido unos días agotadores, tanto que no habían tenido tiempo de estudiar mucho. Aunque en ese momento estaba eufóricas, pues si nuevo disco estaría cada día más cerca de salir.

-Muy buen trabajo chicas, las felicito- llegaba Eri con una gran sonrisa en su rostro felicitándolas a las tres.

-Muchas gracias Eri, de verdad han sido de gran ayuda también- Maki agradecía a la rubia.

-Para compensarlo ¿Qué les parece si las invito a comer algo delicioso?- proponía la rusa a las tres adolescentes que se entusiasmaron más por ello.

-¡Si! Rin quiere comer un gran tazón de ramen para celebrar- Rin elevaba las manos con entusiasmo.

-Supongo que algo de lasaña no me vendría nada mal- esta vez hablo Maki con una evidente sonrisa.

-Si y yo quiero una hamburguesa- esta vez Honoka se entusiasmaba.

-Muy bien, entonces suban por sus abrigos para ir a cenar- proponía con una sonrisa Eri y las tres chicas estuvieron a punto de levantarse, de no ser por una mujer en la orilla de la puerta con una sonrisa poco amigable.

-Ustedes mis pequeñas gatitas no irán a ningún lado- Nozomi era la dueña de esa voz, su pose era intimidante y portaba en su mano aquel fuete con el que se divertía amedrentando a las tres adolescentes.

-¿Eh? Pero Nozomi, quiero llevar a las chicas a que se desesteren un poco, además….- trato de persuadir Eri a la peli morada, sin embargo callo de inmediato al escuchar el seco golpe de aquel látigo en el aire.

-Ya se metieron en problemas una vez, no me arriesgare de nuevo- excuso Nozomi con voz seria, y manteniendo aquella mirada comenzó a caminar hacia Eri que trago saliva pesadamente. –Además… tu y yo tendremos planes….- dijo esta vez Nozomi con voz más seductora, levantando con su mano el rostro de Eri desde la barbilla y dejándolo deslizar por su cuello lentamente, haciendo que la rubia se ruborizara y temblara un poco.

Las tres adolescentes solo se ruborizaron ante la cercanía de las dos mayores en la sala, unas más que otras, incluso la pelirroja pareció poner expresión de malestar al ver como Nozomi se relamía los labios justo antes de llevarlos hasta la blanca piel de la rusa.

-No pueden hacernos esto ahora….- dijo Honoka dando un par de pasos para atrás.

-Maldición, lo están haciendo de nuevo!- esta vez fue Maki quien dio la espalda de inmediato y cubría sus ojos.

-Vámonos rápido- sugirió Honoka tirando de la mano de Maki y de Rin que aun observaba a la pareja besarse en medio de la sala sin pudor alguno.

-¿Eh? Pero Rin quería ver un poco más- dijo Rin curiosa y negándose a irse.

La peli morada se separó un poco de la rusa y dándole una mirada de lujuria comenzaron a dirigirse a la salida del apartamento.

-Ustedes tendrán paz esta noche, pero más les vale no salir sin supervisión gatitas, y con eso me refiero a "Mi" supervisión. Pero bueno, son libres de celebrar lo que quieran en su habitación- eran las palabras de Nozomi que abría la puerta para que Eri saliera primero. –y más les vale no llamarme a mi o a Ericchi hoy, estaremos muy ocupadas…- finalizo Nozomi cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando a tres perturbadas adolescentes en el apartamento solas.

-Odio que ese par hagan esto en cualquier parte del apartamento, no me siento con la tranquilidad de sentarme en el sofá sin imaginarlas desnudas encima de el- eran las palabras perturbadas de Maki que subía las escaleras a su habitación.

-Pero dijo que podíamos descansar y festejar mientras estuviéramos dentro del apartamento ¿No? Entonces ordenemos algo de pizza y escuchemos algo de música para celebrar Nya- proponía Rin.

-Es cierto, podemos hacerlo ¿Qué opinas Maki-chan?- pregunto Honoka a la pelirroja que solo sonrió.

-Bien, pero que sea una pizza de peperoni con mucho queso- finalizo la pelirroja.

Las tres se ocuparon en ordenar la habitación y encargar la pizza. Después de ello comenzaron a conversar de cosas triviales y de algunos relatos de su vida antes de llegar a M's. Las tres estaban muy cómodas vistiendo pijamas y con el cabello suelto, nada podría arruinarles su dulce velada.

-oh… El timbre sonó, tal vez sea la pizza- hablo Honoka que terminaba de beber un sorbo de jugo de naranja.

-Ve a abrir Maki-chan- esta vez pidió Rin a la pelirroja que fruncio el ceño.

-¿Por qué yo?- se quejó.

-Porque yo traje el jugo y Honoka-chan ordeno la pizza Nya-

-Ah… bien…..-

Derrotada, Maki se levantó de su lugar y dejo a un lado su jugo de uvas para bajar las escaleras y recibir la pizza, al estar abajo reviso en su chaqueta y saco el dinero para pagar la comida. Con completa tranquilidad camino hasta la puerta y la abrió sin siquiera mirar a la persona que llamaba a la puerta.

-Aquí tienes lo de las pizzas, quédate con el cambio….- dijo levantando la cabeza y encontrándose con una pequeña y "hostigosa" sorpresa.

-Mike, vine a visitarte ya que… espera…-

Ambas chicas se quedaron mirando un par de segundos, esa mirada violeta contra esa particular mirada carmín. Yazawa Nico estaba parada justo frente a la pelirroja con una caja en sus manos, había estado sonriendo, no fue hasta que vio a la pelirroja abrir la puerta y quedarse pasmada.

-Ni…Nico…..-

-…..una mujer… ¿¡Quién diablos eres tú y que haces en el apartamento de mi lindo Mike?!-

.

.

.

* * *

 **chan chan chaaaaaaaaan!**


	7. Chapter 7 ¿Honoka?

**Actualización** **masiva, todos mis fics (En curso) acaban de ser actualizados, escepto el SoraPile, que lo disfruten :3**

* * *

Silencio absoluto fue el que reino por un momento entre ambas chicas, sus miradas se quedaron clavadas la una con la otra de una manera peligrosa según Maki, ¿por qué esa chica estaba ahí en ese momento? Simplemente solo quería cerrarle la puerta en la cara y salir huyendo de ahí a como diera lugar, pero si lo hacia Nozomi le abollaría el trasero con ese fuete.

-¡Vamos, responde mujerzuela! ¿Quién diablos eres tú y que haces en el apartamento de mi Mike?- la exigente y tajante voz de la idol la saco de su pequeño duelo interno para después hacerla fruncir el ceño y mirarla de manera malhumorada.

-Nadie que deba importarte enana- por primera vez Maki hablo molesta a la pelinegra frente a ella y esta se sobresaltó.

-¡¿Enana?! ¿Cómo te atreves?- Nico se disponía a seguir reclamando a la pelirroja, sin embargo esta cerró la puerta casi en su cara y quedo recargada en ella respirando agitada.

-Maldición ¿Qué debo hacer?- pensó nerviosa Maki mientras miraba a diversas direcciones tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

-¡Abre la puerta ladrona, o llamare a la policía!- escucho la irritante voz de la idol al otro lado de la puerta golpeando para que le abriera, cosa que definitivamente no haría.

Se mantuvo un momento ahí pasmada, esperando a que Nico se rindiera o simplemente se marchara, pero la chica era realmente insistente y comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. No fue hasta que vio como Rin bajaba las escaleras corriendo con una camisa holgada en sus manos, mientras que Honoka bajaba con la peluca carmín obscuro en manos para Maki y una mascarilla, simplemente se sintió salvada.

-¿Cómo supieron que…?- trato de preguntar pero Honoka la silencio.

-Tardaste y nos asomamos por la ventana de arriba, apresúrate, luego te decimos bien que paso- apresuraba Honoka a la pelirroja a terminar de ponerse aquella ropa y la mascarilla para cubrir su nariz y boca.

Nico por el otro lado simplemente comenzaba a molestarse, esa chica pelirroja seguro era una ladrona que intentaba aprovecharse de su querido Mike, pero no lo permitiría, con sumo cuidado de no tirar el pastel en sus manos busco entre sus ropas su celular para llamar a la policía.

-Esa pelirroja ¿Cómo se atreve a tratar de robarle a mi querido Mike?- se dijo a si misma mientras comenzaba a marcar en su celular aquel número.

Pronto se detuvo de golpe al ver que la puerta nuevamente se abría dejando ver a su amado pelirrojo, el cual parecía algo desarreglado, despeinado y con una mascarilla cubriendo su nariz y boca.

-¡Mike! ¿Qué te paso?... ¿Quién era esa mujer de hace un momento? Si tu estas atreviéndote a engañarme pedazo de mocoso ten por seguro que voy a cortarte las….-

-¡No me paso nada!... escucha, en primera no somos novios, en segunda ummm…. Esa mujer era…. ¡Mi hermana!... si mi hermana y solo había venido por algo de azúcar, acaba de marcharse umm….. por la puerta de atrás… creo…..- se excusaba torpemente Maki, sin embargo todo enojo en Nico se fue al escuchar la palabra "Es mi hermana" y de inmediato volvió a la normalidad acercándose peligrosamente a Maki.

-Bueno, confiare en ti mi querido Mike, oh por cierto traje un pastel para ti para celebrar la salida de su disco- con esas palabras Nico se metía al apartamento sin siquiera pedir permiso ni consentimiento del pelirrojo que solo se quedó en un pequeño shock.

-Pero…. pero no puedes…..- trato de detenerla Maki, sin embargo se quedó un breve momento hipnotizada mirando como las caderas de la pelinegra se balanceaban tras cada paso que daba, por un momento no supo el porqué de aquella reacción, simplemente miro.

Por otro lado Honoka y Rin al ver desde el pasillo de las escaleras como Nico había entrado totalmente despreocupada a su departamento se alarmaron.

-Rayos, Rin-chan debemos apresurarnos y ponernos nuestro disfraz de chicos- Honoka corrió de vuelta a la habitación de las tres completamente nerviosa, Rin solo se quedó mirando hacia abajo donde Nico y Maki estaban.

-¿Eh? Maki chan fue quien la dejo entrar ¿Por qué no solo nos encerramos en la habitación y que se haga cargo de su "pequeño" problema Nya?- se quejaba rin recargando ambas manos sobre el barandal de las escaleras.

Honoka solo miro como la pequeña Rin se quedaba sin hacer nada, por lo que solo opto por sujetarla de la muñeca rápidamente y jalarla para que Nico no fuese a verla.

-No vamos a dejar a Maki-chan con ese embrollo porque ella pago la pizza, así que andando- Honoka termino de jalar a Rin para que ambas se metieran a la habitación y comenzaran a ponerse su disfraz.

Maki por su parte, hacía que Nico no se entrometiera de más en su departamento, pues aparte de estar en peligro su identidad, no quería que la pelinegra se encontrara con una de las muchas cosas indecentes que Nozomi tenía por ahí, seguro Nico la culparía a ella.

-Vaya Mike, tu departamento es muy bonito y es tan limpio, es como si unas chicas vivieran aquí, realmente admirable- Nico mirando a los alrededores le decía aquello al "pelirrojo" que en ningún momento le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Si…. Me gusta tener limpio donde estoy…. Ummm y mañana tengo cosas que hacer así que ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu casa? Prometo enviar a alguien que te acompañe- Maki trataba por todos los medios que Nico desistiera y se marchara, pero solo lograba hacer que la pelinegra se entusiasmara mas.

-¡Wahahaha! Mi Mike se preocupa por su Nico Nii, eso es realmente romántico- Nico dejando el paquete que traía entre sus mano se abalanzaba contra Maki que solo se echó para atrás evitando a toda costa que la cara de la idol se acercara más de la cuenta a su propia cara.

-¡Gracias! Gracias….. Así que ¿Consideraras irte ya?- Maki recibía el abrazo pero aun manteniendo su distancia de una manera que ella misma consideraba prudente. Y eso significaba tener sus brazos sujetando los hombros de Nico y completamente estirados apartando a la pelinegra de ella casi por completo.

-¿Irme? No seas tontito cariño, no me pase la tarde horneando este pastel especialmente para ti- Nico se separaba de la casi nula cercanía con el chico para acercarse de nueva cuenta a la mesa donde había puesto aquel gran paquete y quitando la caja que protegía la cubierta, dejara a la vista un voluptuoso pastel adornado de una manera realmente espantosa.

Maki se quedó sumamente sorprendida mirando aquel pastel, se veía realmente terrible con todo aquello encima de la manera más desordenada, sin duda no quería comerlo.

-No puede ser…. Parece que la frutilla de desbarato cuando pelee con esa chica pelirroja que abrió la puerta, espero aun así quieras probarlo Mike- la idol pasaba de una cara algo triste a una sonrisa para la pelirroja que solo trago fuerte.

-si me lo como…. ¿Te iras?- preguntaba Maki de una manera algo cruel, cosa que a Nico no le importo en absoluto.

-Trato hecho- Finalizo Nico con una gran sonrisa.

Maki no podría acabar con ese monstruoso pastel ella sola, por lo que se le ocurrió la gran idea de llamar a sus otras dos amigas para que la ayudasen a comerlo.

-Nico-chan, ve a la cocina por un par de platos por favor, llamare a Honoka y a….. Quiero decir, a Hon y a Rinto ¿De acuerdo?- Maki pedía un poco más amable a la pelinegra aquello, pero esta frunció el ceño.

-Yo prepare este pastel solo para ti, esos dos mocosos no probaran ni una sola migaja- se quejaba Nico mirando al pelirrojo que solo suspiro tratando de no perder los estribos.

-….Si me lo como solo…. Me enfermare- decía de una manera poco feliz apretando su mandíbula en signo de desesperación, pero a Nico no le importo.

-Si te enfermas, Nico nii se encargara personalmente de cuidarte hasta que estés mejor- insistía Nico con una sonrisa que encantaría a cualquiera, menos a esa pelirroja que se enfadaba internamente cada vez más.

-Igual los llamare…-

Maki sin esperar respuesta camino apresurada hasta las escaleras y subió rápidamente con destino a la habitación que compartían las tres. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Honoka y Rin terminando se arreglarse para verse como chicos.

-¿Qué paso Maki-chan, Nico-chan se fue?- Honoka fue la primera en preguntar a la nerviosa y enfadada pelirroja que acababa de llegar.

-No, esa idiota trajo un pastel y no se largara hasta que lo hayamos terminado- contestaba Maki dejando salir un poco de su enojo mirando detenidamente a Honoka y a Rin que solo rieron.

-Oh parece que alguien sigue molesta por que la Idol engreída se haya robado su primer beso Nya- Rin molestaba a la pelirroja que le dio una mirada asesina. Sin embargo sus mejillas se habían teñido de rojo.

-Si no te callas voy a dejarte en la cama grande con Honoka hoy- amenazo la pelirroja a Rin que solo rio.

-¡Oye! No duermo tan mal- Honoka se quejó, pero Maki rápidamente la hizo volver a la realidad de su actual problema.

-No tenemos tiempo, esa enana esta haya abajo hurgando en la cocina preparando platos y café para comer su horrible pastel, así que bajen a ayudarme- pidió Maki a las otras dos chicas que solo asintieron y bajaron en compañía de la pelirroja.

Cuando las tres estuvieron en la primera planta del departamento encontraron la mesa bien arreglada y con todo ya servido para comenzar a comer, "los tres chicos" se quedaron sorprendidos de lo rápido que Nico había preparado todo en tan poco tiempo.

-¡Wow! Que veloz Nya- decía Rin viendo como Nico Salía de la cocina y llevaba en sus manos una tetera blanca con humeante café que olía apetitoso.

-No es como si quisiera compartirles de esto a ustedes dos, pero ya que Mike dijo que debía hacerlo, le hare caso, así que tomen asiento, están a punto de presenciar lo más delicioso que han probado sus bocas…. Bueno a excepción de ti, mi querido Mike, este pastel será lo segundo más rico que a probado tu boca- decía Nico de manera coqueta a la pelirroja que solo se tensó ante esa mirada incitadora.

-¿Lo segundo?... ¿Qué es lo primero?- pregunto Honoka desconcertada acercándose a la mesa y tomando asiento.

-Mis labios por supuesto- finalizaba Nico haciendo que Honoka y Rin agacharan la cabeza ocultando una carcajada que seguro sonaría muy fuerte por palabras tan atrevidas por parte de Nico, Por su parte Maki solo se avergonzó a tal punto que su cara igualo a su cabello.

.

Fuera del departamento cera de una de las ventanas una chica espiaba el interior de la casa, esta era de unos potentes ojos verdes que había estado siguiendo a cierta idol pelinegra hasta que la misma entro al departamento en el que curiosamente estaban los tres miembros de M's

-Definitivamente esto será una ganga- susurraba para sí misma Tsubasa, quien arriba de un árbol, trataba de obtener una escena propia de un escándalo lo suficientemente impactante para recibir un buen dinero por aquellas fotos tan valiosas.

Enfocando su cámara y mirando a través de esta, podía notar como los miembros Rinto y Hon se reían constantemente de las interacciones de Nico Yazawa y Mike, este último rechazaba casi todas las interacciones que Nico intentaba tener con él.

-Mike, Mike, Mike si supieras cuantos hombres en Japón matarían por tener la suerte que tú con Yazawa Nico…- susurraba con una sonrisa Tsubasa fotografiando la primera escena, donde se podía ver a Nico y a Mike muy juntos, Nico estaba incluso abrazada al brazo del chico.

Tsubasa continúo aprovechando la situación para seguir sacando todas las fotos posibles y a su mayor alcance.

.

-Bien Mike, es hora de probar el pastel, así que di aha~- Nico tomaba la cuchara del plato de Maki que no se había atrevido a probar absolutamente nada de aquel pastel de aspecto deplorable. Cuando Nico había ofrecido el bocado, simplemente apretó los labios y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Creo que…. Hon y Rinto deberían probarlo primero….- decía Maki intentando evitar comer aquello, pero como era de esperarse Nico de inmediato replico.

-Para nada, esos mocosos solo lo probaran una vez que tú lo hayas hecho- Nico respondía impulsando un poco más cerca la cuchara en la boca de Maki.

-Es cierto Mike…. Asi que adelante, danos el honor- con tono burlo, Honoka le decía aquello a Maki que solo la miro mal antes de asentir.

Lentamente Maki comenzó a abrir la boca dejando pasar aquella cuchara que la llevaría a su perdición en sabores… aunque…. Aquello de mal aspecto sabia dulce, cremoso….. y de un pan perfectamente esponjoso con fresas en el interior….

-Esto….. esto es…- Maki hablaba con sorpresa degustando poco a poco el trozo de pastel que Nico le había dado a probar, y obviamente la pelinegra estaba entusiasmada de escuchar respuesta.

-¿Y bien Nya?- pregunto Rin al ver que Maki parecía un poco perdida.

-Esto es….. Delicioso…..- respondía Maki con sorpresa aun en su expresión y relamiendo sus labios tras el dulce sabor.

-¡Por supuesto! Soy la mejor cocinera que podrás encontrarte en todo Japón, y ¿ustedes dos que esperan? Vamos cómanlo y dejen que mi fabuloso pastel los lleve al cielo- Nico con un egocéntrico actuar pedía a Honoka y Rin que probaran el pastel, amabas se miraron un par de segundos para después tomar sus respectivos platos y probar aquel pastel.

Ambas chicas quedaron maravilladas con el dulce sabor que acompañaba sus bocas y a la vez incrédulas de que aquel pastel de tan mal aspecto supiera tan bien.

-Está muy bien Nico-chan- elogiaba Honoka a la idol pelinegra que se jacto mucho más.

-claro, ¡Yo lo prepare! No se podía esperar menos de la idol numero uno Nico nii- inflando el pecho se sentía sumamente orgullosa de su resultado y al girarse a ver a su amado pelirrojo, este ya estaba dispuesto a servirse un trozo más de pastel.

-Solo…. Solo comeré más porque tengo mucha hambre….- decía torpemente Maki tratando de disimilar el hecho de desear más de ese pastel.

Todo parecía bien, no fue hasta que se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta repentinamente, las tres chicas se pusieron tensas y Nico solo los miro confundida. Presentían que afuera de su puerta estaba el mismo satán esperando con un fuete en la mano a que le abriera. Las cuatro personas fuera se quedaron quietas y en silencio un par de segundos antes de que una voz se hiciera presente haciéndolas estremecer.

-Oigan ustedes tres, ábranme la puerta ahora mismo- el sonido de la muerte, de nueva cuenta sus cuerpos se estremecieron al escuchar esa voz.

Una vez más se escuchaba que golpeaban la puerta, pero esta vez con más desesperación y ansiedad, causando que las tres chicas se pusieran nerviosas y Nico confundida.

-Es Nozomi…. Nos va a romper el trasero con ese fuete si descubre que dejamos entrar a alguien Nya…- Rin palidecía con la simple idea de recibir el castigo de la directora Nozomi e inconscientemente llevo sus manos a sus glúteos.

-Oh vamos ella y yo somos buenas amigas, no creo que haya problema- Nico trataba de hacer que los tres chicos se calmaran, pero Maki la tomo por los hombros.

-A ti no te hará nada…. Esa mujer va a golpear mi trasero por tu culpa….- Maki decía entre pánico y molestia.

-Maki-chan, Nico-chan, rápido ayúdenme a limpiar la mesa- pedía Honoka rápidamente a las dos chicas que asintieron rápidamente.

-Solo lo hago para que Nozomi no se atreva a tocar el lindo trasero de mi Mike- finalizaba Nico poniéndose en marcha y ayudando a los "dos chicos" a limpiar rápidamente la mesa.

-Rin-chan ve a abrirle, seguro olvido algo y solo vino a buscarlo- Honoka le pedía a Rin que solo palideció más.

-Pe…pero….-

-Vamos solo hazlo, confía en mi- Honoka le insistía a Rin que solo asintió y se apresuró a ir a la sala principal para abrir la puerta.

Honoka junto a Nico y Maki terminaban de recoger la mesa rápidamente, después el chico castaño se ocultó en la alacena de la cocina, causando duda en el pelirrojo.

-Honoka ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto por lo bajo al castaño que con la pequeña puerta entrecerrada lo miraba y señalaba bajo la mesa.

-Ocúltate también, bajo la mesa, el mantel no deja que se vea debajo de ella- le dijo Honoka por lo bajo también.

Maki solo asintió y rápidamente sin importarle nada más se metió bajo la mesa, con respiración agitada termino de cubrir bien con el mantel para después girar su cabeza y encontrarse con que la idol pelinegra también estaba bajo la mesa, solo que a diferencia de él, tenía una pícara sonrisa que amenazaba con hacer alguna travesura en cualquier momento.

-Mi-Ke… nadie nos puede ver ¿Cierto? Y no puedes hacer ruido o Nozomi nos descubrirá ¿Cierto?...- Nico llamaba con una seductora voz al pelirrojo que se quedó pasmado e hipnotizado mirando aquellos ojos carmín mirarlo con intensidad y cada vez más cerca de él.

-…No….No te atrevas…..- Susurro Maki poniendo inmediatamente sus manos sobre los hombros de la pelinegra que aprovechando que el pelirrojo no podía hacer mucho para huir, se le echo encima completamente, quedando así sobre el.

-Este es tu segundo regalo de parte mía, en felicitación por tu nuevo álbum….- con esas últimas palabras, Nico se fue inclinando poco a poco sobre Maki que simplemente era un manojo de nervios, pero no estaba segura del por qué razón, si por Nozomi tocando la puerta o por la pelinegra que estaba encima suyo cortando cada vez más la distancia de sus rostros.

Sus labios… nuevamente se tocaron, tan suavemente y poco a poco comenzaron a moverse sobre los suyos, de una manera que le causaba un cosquilleo indescriptible.

Rin por otro lado termino de quitar un par de seguros de la puerta y término por abrirla rápidamente revelando a una Nozomi con expresión sombría y efectivamente, aquel fuete permanecía en sus manos.

-Rin-chan ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en abrirme?- Nozomi pregunto con voz ligeramente molesta y Rin simplemente se encogía tras cada palabra.

-Po….por…. porque estaba en el baño….- se excusó haciéndose a un lado dejando pasar a Nozomi al interior del apartamento.

-Ya veo… y ¿Por qué pareces un chico?- volvía a interrogar Nozomi y Rin buscaba excusas por donde fuese.

-E…Estábamos practicando un poco, ya sabes, es complicado bailar sin que la peluca se caiga Nya- encontraba otra excusa para librarse de Nozomi que no parecía creerle nada.

-ya veo….. Entonces ¿Dónde están Honoka-chan y Maki-chan?- con otra pregunta, interrogaba a Rin que comenzaba a sudar.

-ellas… están ummm ¡En el baño! Si en el baño Nya- cada vez las excusas de Rin eran peores y por lo tanto Nozomi no las creía para nada.

-¿Las dos juntas?-

-…-

-Rin-chan….-

-Es que…. Las dos son muy íntimas….Ny…Nya-

Nozomi entrecerrando los ojos observo detenidamente a Rin para después acercarse lentamente e inclinarse un poco sobre ella comenzando a olfatearla, cosa que puso de inmediato incomoda a la chica gato, pero trato de mantenerse al margen de cualquier sospecha, por lo que solo se quedó quieta sin expresar nada.

-Hueles a algo pestilente… hueles a mentira…- con esas palabras, Nozomi apretó ligeramente el fuete en sus manos haciendo que este emitiera un extraño crujido que casi mata a Rin. –Pero, llevo prisa, así que lo dejare pasar por esta vez…. Pero solo esta vez- finalizaba Nozomi pasando de largo de Rin que soltó aire pesadamente.

Rin vio a Nozomi entrar a su oficina para salir casi enseguida con una caja color rosa en sus manos, Rin sabía que no debía preguntar, pero su curiosidad la mataba cuando se trataba de esas dos.

-Que… ¿Qué se te olvido Nozomi-chan?- pregunto un tanto tímida y Nozomi solo le sonrió con normalidad y abrió la caja enseñándole lo que venía dentro.

-A Ericchi le gusta el juego del S&M, estas son sus favoritas- decía Nozomi sin vergüenza alguna mostrando unas esposas afelpadas color rosado y otro fuete de apariencia más sutil color rosados. El rostro de Rin se tiño de rojo. –Vayan a dormir ya, antes de que me arrepienta de personar cualquier cosa que estuvieran haciendo aquí sin mi permiso- finalizaba Nozomi saliendo completamente normal del apartamento dejando una inminente incomodidad.

-Diablos Nya…. Estuvo cerca- susurro Rin al cerrar la puerta y escuchar que el auto de Nozomi se alejaba.

Rápidamente corrió de vuelta a la cocina encontrándose con Honoka saliendo de la alacena y después un alboroto bajo la mesa acompañado de constantes quejas poco masculinas provenientes de cierta pelirroja.

-¡Quita las manos de ahí pervertida!- con esa exclamación, Maki salía casi a rastras de debajo de la mesa con la ropa desarreglada y con rastros de labial rosa en su boca, mejillas y cuello. Sus manos estaban sobre la cabeza de Nico que luchaba por volver a acercársele.

-Sigues haciéndote del rogar mocoso, ¡Sé que te vuelvo loco!- Nico decía insistente.

Rin volvió a intentar reír, pero Honoka la detuvo e indico que ayudara a Maki a quitarse de encima a Nico, cosa que hizo de inmediato.

.

Tsubasa había cambiado del lugar, ahora apuntaba desde otra ventana mirando como Rinto alejaba Nico de el pobre pelirrojo y Hon con una irónica sonrisa ayudaba a Mike a ponerse de pie.

-Esa Yazawa es una apasionada- susurro siendo y tomando una foto más, era simplemente perfecta la escena.

Se mantuvo observando otro poco para notar al pelirrojo bastante molesto y tomar a la idol por los hombros y comenzar a empujarla hacia la sala principal, lugar que llevaba a la salida del apartamento.

-Diablos…. Debo moverme- maldijo por lo bajo Tsubasa acomodando su cámara de manera adecuada para después comenzar a bajar del árbol con agilidad, parecía hacer ese tipo de cosas seguido.

-Cuando estuvo abajo, camino sigilosamente entre el jardín del apartamento, aprovechando los grandes arbustos que la ocultaban de la vista de cualquiera, se asomó muy sigilosamente por la ventana que daba a la sala principal dejando ver a Mike tomando el bolso de Nico y tirando de la mano de la pelinegra que refunfuñaba por lo brusco que era el chico.

-Así que vas a echarla de tu apartamento Mike, que pantalones…- pensó para si misma Tsubasa y comenzó a moverse otra vez.

Llego hasta la entrada de aquel departamento, dispuesta a fotografiar a la idol salir del lugar y posteriormente correr lo más rápido posible, pues seguro seria descubierta en aquella posición. Pero otro inconveniente la hizo abandonar la idea, de nueva cuenta el auto negro de cierta directora peli morada se aproximaba. Eso a juzgar por como paso a lado contrario de la casa para estacionarse.

La puerta también se abrió mostrando a una idol pelinegra haciendo un lindo puchero mientras Mike le entregaba su bolso.

-¡Me comí el pastel y tu casi me comes a mí! Tienes lo que querías ahora vete antes de que Nozomi te vea aquí- decía Mike con un evidente tono molesto.

-No importa cuánto me rechaces, sé que te enamoraras de mi…- con esas palabras triunfantes Nico se despedía y caminaba apresurada fuera del área del departamento, casi huyendo ya que se escuchaba la puerta de un auto abrirse, seguro seria Nozomi.

Tsubasa observo solamente, tal vez la directora peli morada vendría a castigar a los chicos y eso también le servía como exclusiva para su nota, por lo que preparo su cámara.

La mayor se hacía presente con una expresión normal, se podía ver el fuete rosado en sus manos, Mike la miro con una expresión sorprendida, pero para tranquilidad de esta Hon fue el primero en salir a recibir a la mayor.

-Nozomi-chan volviste de nuevo- con una sonrisa nerviosa Hon recibía a su jefa que solo le sonrió de vuelta.

-Si, olvide mi celular en mi escritorio ¿No me han llamado? Honoka-chan….-

Tsubasa sintió como su corazón dio un gran salto en su interior y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar ese nombre, repentinamente la figura de su amada apareció en su mente para después mezclarse con la de ese chico y coincidían a la perfección…

Sin importarle nada salió de su escondite con su cámara en mano y miro directamente aquellos ojos azules que al notar su presencia se sorprendieron.

-¿Cómo llamaste a este chico?- Tsubasa hablo llamando la atención de todos, Nozomi se giró a ver a la castaña percatándose de lo peligroso que se había vuelto el asunto.

-No….no es nada… ¿Qué haces aquí?- con esas palabras Honoka completamente exaltada trato de caminar rápidamente hacia la castaña de ojos verdes, pero como si el destino lo quisiera se tropezó cayendo de golpe al suelo y haciendo que la peluca que la ocultaba callera de su cabeza.

Tsubasa se quedó impactada con lo que acababa de ocurrir, al igual que las demás. Honoka comenzó a levantar su cabeza poco a poco notando la mirada incrédula de Tsubasa que se había quedado sin palabras, después miro al frente suyo notando la peluca oscura en el suelo, fue ahí cuando entendió que ocurría….

-…. Entonces es verdad….. Tu eres….. Honoka….-

.

.

.


	8. Secreto al aire

**buenas buenas sexys lectores, espero la esten pasando de maravilla, solo tengo algo que decir y es que todos mis fics( en curso) han sido actualizados, disfrutenlo**

 **PD: gracias a Beta-chan por su gran trabajo.**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

El silencio inminente permaneció en aquel lugar, la directora junto a sus "aún disfrazados chicos" permanecieron mirando el momento. Honoka por su parte miraba con nervios a la presente intrusa de la cámara, ésta parecía haber visto un fantasma, pues su expresión parecía perpetuamente sorprendida a tal punto de mantener aún la boca abierta.

Seguía el silencio, nadie lograba reaccionar adecuadamente, no fue hasta que Nozomi aclaró su voz y miró con expresión seria a "el pelinaranja y el pelirrojo" a su lado.

-Atrápenla- fue lo único que ordenó y de inmediato Rin y Maki se lanzaron contra Tsubasa, quien reaccionó en el momento en que fue embestida por "los dos chicos".

\- ¡Ah, esperen! - exclamó entre quejas y comenzó a removerse agresivamente para librarse de las otras dos, quienes no accedieron y lograron levantar a la paparazzi.

Con Rin sujetándola de los brazos y Maki de las piernas, quedó a merced de ellas y a lo que aquella directora de aterradores ojos turquesa estuviese dispuesta a hacer con ella y con toda su humanidad.

-Llévenla adentro ahora mismo- ordenó de nuevo Nozomi, y las dos chicas obedecieron de inmediato, llevándose a Tsubasa al interior del departamento. Posteriormente, sujetó a Honoka del cuello de su saco negro y la arrastro al interior del departamento también, había muchas cosas que hacer en ese momento. -Espero y tengas una buena explicación Honoka...- agregó Nozomi cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

I

\- ¿Kira Tsubasa eh? 18 años, una oficial deplorable... Apestosa paparazzi- Nozomi estaba sentada en su sillón favorito mientras sostenía en sus manos la identificación de Tsubasa.

La pobre castaña permanecía atada a una silla frente a la voluptuosa directora completamente aterrada.

-Yo...yo sólo... Sólo quería unas fotos- agregaba la castaña, aún aterrada por la situación.

\- ¿Y por qué las buscabas aquí? -

-... Tengo hambre... Espera ¡ese no es el punto! ¿Por qué el líder de μ's resultó ser una chica y peor aún, mi amiga de la preparatoria ¿Qué está pasando? -

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Nozomi al notar cuan aterrada se encontraba la de ojos verdes, de inmediato pasó su vista a Honoka que parecía sumamente preocupada.

-Que te lo explique tu noviecita- aún con esa amenazante voz, Nozomi dio la palabra a Honoka quien se sobresaltó.

-Yo... No sé por dónde empezar... - aclaró Honoka algo preocupada y nerviosa.

\- ¿Enserio? Tal vez necesites algo de ayuda para refrescar tu memoria- Nozomi sonrió esta vez mientras levantaba el fuerte rosado en sus manos y lo golpeaba contra la recargadera del sillón, provocando un angustiante chasquido.

\- ¡Bien, bien! Ya voy...- se alarmó de inmediato Honoka, y de igual manera se paró frente a Tsubasa, quien aún permanecía sorprendida y confundida. -Tsubasa-chan, Hon, el líder de μ's y yo... Kousaka Honoka... Somos la misma persona...-

-Pero... ¿Cómo terminaste así? - Tsubasa cada vez estaba más intrigada, prestando atención a Honoka.

-Verás- Honoka comenzó con el relato, explicando cada cosa y como había sucedido todo, Tsubasa cada segundo comprendía más la situación y a su vez, su intriga se enfocaba en algo en particular. El dichoso teléfono.

-Ya veo... Entonces no han podido saber que tiene ese teléfono de importante- agregaba Tsubasa de manera desconcertada.

El silencio de nuevo invadió el lugar, no fue hasta que otra cosa banal hacia clic en la cabeza de Tsubasa girándose de inmediato a "los otros dos chicos"

-Ustedes... ¿También son chicas? - preguntó a Rin y Maki que se miraron mutuamente para después soltar un suspiro.

Ambas chicas tiraron de la peluca en su cabeza y descubriéndola, una melena pelirroja cayó hasta los hombros de una, mientras que una cabellera más clara se dejó ver en la cabeza de la otra.

-Vaya... No cambias en absoluto- comento mirando a la menor.

\- ¡Que cruel Nya! - se quejó de inmediato Rin.

-Y tú... Espera, espera, espera...- esta vez se dirigió a Maki para después soltar una carcajada bastante sonora, cosa que irritó a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué es tan divertido? - Maki frunció el ceño tras la reacción de la castaña.

-Yazawa está loca por ti y no sabe que realmente eres una chica, ¿Tienes idea de qué ganga tengo en la cámara? Yazawa Nico, besando a Mike de μ's quien resulta ser una chica ¡Es oro puro! - expreso Tsubasa aun riendo y haciendo sonrojar a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Sabes? A mí me causa mucha gracia eso- Nozomi volvía a hablar haciendo callar a Tsubasa que, de nuevo miro asustada a la aterradora directora. - Pero a mi fuerte no le gustan los chismes y mucho menos los apestosos paparazzis como tú...- Levantándose de su asiento, Nozomi se encaminó a Tsubasa que palideció.

\- ¡Juro que no diré nada! Su secreto está a salvo conmigo Nozomi-san- alarmada, Tsubasa trataba de convencer a la peli morada de sonrisa inquietante.

-Nozomi-chan, a decir verdad, Tsubasa-chan tiene el equipo en casa para desbloquear el contenido del celular de Maki-chan... Podría servirnos- Honoka comentaba al respecto, poniendo un semblante serio de nuevo.

-Bien, entonces el día de mañana te quiero aquí paparazzi, con lo que necesites para desbloquear ese teléfono. Más vale que vengas y todo siga como siempre. No hagas que mi bella secretaria rusa de 1,62 y cinta negra en kárate, vaya a traerte- una vez más, Nozomi manteniendo la sonrisa amenazaba a Tsubasa, que asintió lentamente.

-Bien, por ahora, ustedes deben ir a dormir, tú a tu casa y yo debo volver con Elicchi al hotel, mañana tendremos mucho trabajo todas- Nozomi soltando un suspiro se dispuso a marcharse, no sin antes tomar su celular, que era la razón por la cual había regresado. Después de su partida, las tres chicas se quedaron solas de nuevo con Tsubasa aún atada a la silla.

\- Con todo el alboroto se me quito el hambre, así que iré a dormir- Maki sin esperar respuesta o aprobación de alguien, se marchó de vuelta al dormitorio.

-Haré lo mismo que Maki-chan, así que te encargamos a paparazzi-chan a ti Nya- Rin también se despedía dejando a Honoka y a Tsubasa a solas.

Honoka solo se acercó de nueva cuenta hasta la castaña y comenzó a liberarla sin decir mucho, sentía como la mayor no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y sus mejillas a sonrojarse, su amada Tsubasa estaba ahí y la había descubierto. Se sentía terrible por haber tenido que mentir.

-De alguna manera... Creo que presentía que fueses tú- Tsubasa rompía con el silencio, llamando la atención de la contraria. -Al ver esos ojos tan similares a los tuyos, sentía que me perdía en ellos, me dije a mi misma "¡Hey, que chico tan interesante!" me recordaba tanto a ti... Y al final resulta ser la misma persona... Mi amada Honoka- con esas palabras, Tsubasa, una vez liberada, abrazo a la castaña menor, la abrazó como tanto lo había deseado todo ese tiempo que estuvo sin ella.

-Tsubasa-chan... No es momento- Honoka no correspondió el abrazo, sólo se separó de la mayor con la mirada baja. - No quiero que te involucres y alguien te lastime, o algo peor- agregó para después suspirar.

-Honoka...- susurró algo dolida Tsubasa, ante el actuar algo distante de la castaña de ojos azules.

-Vete a casa...-

I

I

I

Hanayo caminaba entre las calles de Akihabara, estaban tan transitadas que su insistente impulso de mirar a todos lados para ver si de casualidad veía a aquellas dos chicas, había cesado, no podía con tan densa cantidad de personas.

Su mente aún se mantenía tratando de recordar donde es que había visto a esas dos por última vez, exceptuando el momento en que persiguió a la castaña en aquel festival. Necesitaba pensar...

 _Watashi wa dare desho? Shiritaku natta deshou?_ _Naraba koi kamo_ _Watashi no naka ni wa himitsu ga aru to shite_ _Sore o kimi wa dou suru no_ _It's soldier game_ _Mata aeta toki kikou ka na_

 _"-Esa música... Esa canción-"_ pensó para sí misma cuando pasó frente a uno de los establecimientos que vendían los nuevos álbumes de los artistas, ahí podía ver un pequeño escenario montado, donde varias copias con la misma portada lucían y en el centro estaba la foto de esos tres chicos...

"- _Esos son los chicos nuevos de Sunrise...μ's-"_ insistió en aquello para acercarse después hacía aquella propaganda y tomar uno de los discos en sus manos, mirando en la portada un gran piano en el centro y al lado derecho, un pelirrojo, en medio, un castaño con mechas naranjas y de lado izquierdo... Un pelinaranja de ojos verdes.

 _-Oye… Yo… Quiero darte las gracias, me salvaste de morir de vergüenza, eres muy amable Nya-_ _-N…No es nada, debo irme-_ _-Espera…. No me has dicho tu nombre-_ _-Umm, Koizumi… Koizumi Hanayo, ahora, no le digas a nadie que me viste ¿Está bien? Debo irme-_

Ese recuerdo pasó por su cabeza, en un primer momento no se lo creyó, pero permaneció un buen rato observando la portada de aquel disco, mirando a ese pelinaranja de ojos verdes que simplemente no pudo dudarlo más.

-Disculpa, ¿vas a comprarlo? Porque estas obstruyendo el paso a los demás- un joven que atendía la tienda se acercó a preguntar eso a Hanayo, quien salió de su ensoñación y miro al chico con algo de molestia.

-Si... Toma- respondió con seriedad, sacando de su bolsillo un billete de alto valor y dándoselo al chico, una vez que lo entregó, le dio la espalda prestando completa atención a aquel disco.

\- ¡Es... Espere, su cambio! - exclamó nervioso el chico al ver la cantidad que había recibido.

-Quédate con el cambio y déjame en paz- fueron las únicas palabras de Hanayo, dejando a un sorprendido chico atrás.

 _"- ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega? Necesito encontrar a esa chica otra vez. Si la encuentro a ella... Encontraré a las otras dos_...-" con aquel pensamiento y con su vista clavada en la imagen de esos tres chicos, que ya tenían una verdadera identidad.

-Kousaka Honoka y Nishikino Maki... Pronto las encontraré- agregó en un susurro, con cuidado lo guardó en su bolso de mano y continuó caminando en dirección a su hogar.

Tenía que dar la valiosa información que acababa de descubrir y poner manos a la obra.

I

I

I

\- ¿Y bien, seguirás reprimiéndote? - Nico decía aquello a una peliazul que permanecía sentada observando unos papeles en su escritorio. Parecía frustrada e irritada.

-No me estoy reprimiendo, estoy perfectamente bien- contestó sin sonar muy convincente, ni ella misma se creía sus palabras. Además, seguía en cierto estado de shock tras haberse encontrado con aquella chica, por alguna razón no había logrado sacarse a Hon de la cabeza, o tal vez se había forzado a sí misma a no hacerlo.

-Vamos Umi, tal vez puedas engañarme a mí, a Kotori... A quien sea, pero nunca podrás engañarte a ti misma. ¿Qué vas a decirme, qué de un día para otro te gusta ese mocoso de μ's? - Nico continuaba incrédula a lo que Umi intentaba hacerle creer, pero no caería tan fácil, ella estaba segura de que la peli azul, de nueva cuenta, estaba entrando en esa negación de tener sentimientos románticos por una chica.

\- ¿Cómo te sentirías tú, si estuvieras en mi lugar eh? - de repente Umi cambiaba su postura y soltaba los papeles que había estado revisando antes para fijar su vista en Nico con intensidad.

La pelinegra por su parte no entendió la pregunta de Umi, su cara le decía todo a la mayor, tal vez decirlo como tal la avergonzaba, pues sentía que estaba aceptando el hecho de querer a una chica...

-Ya sabes... ¿Cómo te sentirías si te enamoraras de una mujer? - hacía por fin la pregunta directamente. Sólo notó la expresión de sorpresa de Nico.

\- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Nunca me ha pasado, y nunca me pasará, es realmente absurdo porque estoy segura de lo que me gusta- agregó Nico restándole importancia a la pregunta, sin embargo Umi pareció insistente aun así.

-Ok, te lo planteare diferente... ¿Qué pasaría si por acciones del destino ese chico Mike, fuese una mujer? Dices estar muy enamorada de él, pero... ¿Qué harías si la realidad fuera diferente? - agregó Umi y esta vez Nico alcanzo a entenderlo mejor.

Era absurdo ¿por qué Mike? Él era un hombre y estaba enamorada de él. Pero suponiendo el punto de vista de Umi, analizó y respondió completamente segura.

-Yo sólo amo a Mike, eso es todo...- respondió de aquella manera, sorprendiendo a Umi. -Por que pese a las dificultades y a lo que podría conllevar a amar a alguien... Lo aceptaría. ¡Por dios Umi! tu familia no estará siempre contigo, la fama y el dinero tampoco, pero... Ten por seguro que aquella persona con la que tú quieras estar y compartir tu vida, se quedara a tu lado siempre- finalizaba Nico con mirada soñadora, pero a la vez muy segura de sus palabras.

Umi bajo la mirada, estaba confundida y a la vez triste, Nico tenía razón ¿Por qué una chiquilla de 17 años era más sensata que ella, más segura de sus sentimientos? Odiaba ser así, pero más que todo...

"- _Odio amarte... Kotori-"_

-Como sea, tómate un descanso Umi, tal vez lo que necesitas es despejarte y sacarte esa tonta idea de seducir al líder de μ's, no sabes quién saldría lastimado en el proceso realmente - finalizaba Nico saliendo de la oficina de Umi, y dejándola con mucho en que pensar.

I

Maki estornudo en ese momento y un escalofrío la recorrió.

\- ¿Maki-chan? - la llamó Rin curiosa.

-Seguro esa mujer está hablando de mi... Que miedo-

Ahí estaban reunidas todas las chicas junto con Nozomi y Eri, Tsubasa había llegado temprano, motivada por la amenaza de Nozomi. Todo su equipo estaba conectado, desde una computadora portátil, hasta un aparato extraño y pequeño, del cual no sabían cuál era su función.

Honoka llegó al lado de Tsubasa y le entregó el celular, ésta lo tomó y lo conectó a su computadora. Notaron como ésta tecleó varias veces en el computador, para después mirar con una sonrisa a las presentes.

-Listo, ahora sabremos la verdad...-

I

I

I

 **uff uff uff 3**


End file.
